When The Snow Melts
by Skater3
Summary: In the spring, when the snow melts, all sorts of things come to light – dead leaves and twigs, misplaced mittens, lost toys, and missing BAU agents.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was a cold, snowy Friday afternoon in late winter, and both Reid and Morgan were headed home, ready to enjoy their first weekend off in more than a month. As they got off the elevator on the first floor, Morgan immediately noticed a woman walking across the lobby and down the hallway to their right.

Looking over at Reid he commented, "See you Monday, Man. That is the lady I have been trying to hook up with. Maybe I can buy her a drink on the way home tonight. I might get lucky!"

"You never stop do you?" Reid asked. "All right – See you Monday then."

Morgan drew a deep breath. "Why don't you come with me?" he suggested. "Maybe she has a friend."

"Oh No!" Reid immediately protested. "You know how I am with women. All sweaty and nervous and everything. I'll see you Monday and you can tell me all about it then."

"Okay. Your loss," Morgan commented with a grin as he turned to head down the hallway. "Hello there, pretty lady!"

Resignedly shaking his head, Reid flipped the hood of his jacket up over his head before walking out of the building and into the blowing snow.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

In a warehouse just outside Quantico, a large older man sat behind a desk, looking at the two scrawny young men dressed in hoodies standing in front of him.

"I don't care if you are my wife's nephews," he told them. "I really don't want to hire you for this job. However, you are family and my wife insists I need to give you a chance. Do you understand your instructions?"

"Yeah, Boss!" the taller of the two replied. "We go over to the FBI building and grab the agent who has been harassing you."

"Name's Jason Schuster and this here's his picture," the second hireling held up a photo.

"And, once we have him, we bring him back here to you," the first man completed the instructions.

"Okay, that's basically it," the man behind the desk agreed. "However, you forgot the most important point."

"Oh Yeah!" the second man smirked. "Don't get caught!"

The older man sighed resignedly. "It's payment on delivery," he reminded the two young men. "Give me a call when you have him so I can be ready and waiting."

As the two young men sauntered out of the warehouse, the boss turned to another man who had been standing in the shadows behind him. "I have a really bad feeling about this," he confessed. 

**And The Adventure Begins -**

As Reid hurried through the falling snow to the subway station, he was focused on staying dry and getting out of the weather and, consequently, wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings. It was no surprise, then, that he didn't notice when a large, dark colored sedan suddenly appeared and began trailing along behind him. In an effort to get out of the cold weather sooner, he decided to cut through the parking lot adjacent to the subway station.

He was halfway across the lot when the sedan pulled up in front of him, blocking his progress. Reid ignored it and detoured to walk around the vehicle. However, when a man with a gun jumped out of the back seat of the vehicle and placed himself directly in front of the agent, Reid came to a sudden stop.

"Get in the car," the man ordered, pointing his weapon at Reid.

"What?" Reid asked, confused.

"Into the car," the man repeated, waving the gun.

Reid glanced around. There were other people in the general area but most were a distance away and, like him, were concentrating on getting into the subway station so they could get home. It was unlikely that they would notice the drama taking place between the parked cars. The man standing in front of him had a weapon out and pointed directly at him. He also appeared to be inexperienced and unstable. Who knew what he would do if challenged? Taking a deep breath, Reid decided he had best comply with the order.

Once Reid was in the back seat of the vehicle, his abductor climbed in after him and immediately began clumsily trying to frisk him.

"Where is your gun?" he demanded.

"Right here," Reid pointed.

"Okay," the man, or more likely kid, Reid realized now that they were in close quarters, grabbed the weapon waved it in the air.

"I have an FBI gun!" he shouted gleefully.

 **"** **SHUT UP!"** the driver of the vehicle instructed. "I need to call Uncle and let him know that we have his agent and are on our way over."

"Yeah!" the gunman agreed. "Let him know we have Schuster."

"Schuster?" Reid stared at him. "I'm not Schuster! He's with Organized Crime. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid from the BAU."

"Yeah – Right!" the driver told him as he pulled out a cell phone and pushed a button.

"Now, shut up and sit still until we tell you otherwise," the gunman added as he forcefully drove his gun into Reid's ribs.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later, the driver was pulling the sedan into an old warehouse in the outskirts of Quantico.

"Whoever you are working for isn't going to be happy when they see that you have the wrong agent," Reid warned his captors.

"Quit talking and start walking," the gunman told him as he roughly yanked Reid from the back seat of the car, causing him to fall onto the concrete floor.

After Reid had been unceremoniously yanked to his feet, the two men directed him to begin climbing a set of metal stairs leading to the second floor of the building. When they had reached the top of the stairs, it was then a short walk down a hallway and into an office with a window overlooking the floor of the warehouse.

"Okay, Boss, here we are," the gunman announced as the pushed Reid into the office in front of them.

"One FBI agent, just what you asked for," the driver added.

Reid could see an older man sitting motionless behind a wooden desk at the other side of the room. Standing slightly behind him, on either side, were two stocky men whose build and demeanor said 'Muscle'. Reid wondered whose muscle they were and what they were doing here. He shivered as several possibilities crossed his mind.

"I think you have made a mistake," he began.

"I said 'Shut Up'!" the gunman ordered as he punched Reid in the stomach causing him to double over in pain.

The older man looked Reid up and down. "Who have we here?" he questioned the two captors.

"The guy you told us to grab," the gunman told him. "We got him after he left the FBI Building, just like you said, and brought him here."

"I said I wanted Jason Schuster from Organized Crime. Who is this guy?" was the reply.

"You mean this isn't him?" the gunman asked. "I checked, same height, same ski jacket."

"I told you – I'm not the guy you want!" Reid told them. "Now, will you let me go?"

"You need to look at more than a cheap jacket," the boss told the two men. "I gave you a picture. Didn't you look at it, you idiots? Did you even check his ID?"

He turned to address the two men standing behind him. "That's what I get for hiring my wife's nephews," he commented.

"This jacket wasn't cheap," Reid protested. "And, if you will let me go, I'll walk out of here now with no questions asked and never look back. You have my word on it!"

"It's not that easy," was the response. "You are a Fed and I have no doubt my wife's nephews have taken your weapon as well as your wallet. You also now know where to find us."

He looked at the unsuccessful kidnappers. "You two – You created this situation, now take care of it!" he instructed them.

"What are we supposed to do?" the driver asked.

"Use your imagination," was the response. "He is a liability. Get rid of him!"

After exchanging unhappy looks, each of the thugs grabbed one of Reid's arms and, as he struggled unsuccessfully trying to escape, they dragged him out of the office and back down the stairs. Once they were back on the main floor of the warehouse, they popped open the trunk of the sedan and roughly shoved him inside.


	3. Chapter 3

It was shortly after midnight when the dark colored sedan turned down a bumpy, apparently abandoned, road. The snow had stopped falling several hours previously and the temperature was beginning to warm up.

"Where are we?" the gunman asked looking around.

"Does it matter?' the driver replied. "We are well outside any city limits and no one is going to come down here in the near future. This is perfect."

"That's what you said at the last place we tried," was the response. "And the place before that. And both times the FBI guy tried to escape and we had to run after him to catch him and then beat him into submission. This had better be the last stop you make. I am cold and tired and hungry. Plus, we missed a whole Friday night's worth of partying."

"This will be 'The Place'," was the response. "Now, let's get our 'package' out of the trunk. I see a tree right over there we can put it under."

"Kind of like Christmas," the gunman smirked.

The two thugs wasted no time in pulling a battered, bruised, and unconscious Reid out of the car's trunk and dumping him under the tree.

"Okay, that's that," the driver declared. "With nothing on but his underwear he'll freeze to death before morning."

"I guess we showed FBI guy who is boss," the gunman giggled. "We have his gun, his wallet, and his jacket. And, he was right – It's not a cheap jacket!"

"Something to eat?" he looked over at his cohort.

"Definitely. Being a hitman is hard work," was the reply.

Laughing together, the two thugs climbed back into the car and drove off, leaving Reid lying half-naked in the snow.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday morning and time for their weekly shopping trip. As the mother and her teenaged daughter stood in the kitchen putting ski jackets on over jeans and sweatshirts, the daughter asked. "Can we go out the back way today – Please?"

"Julie, I don't think going out the back way is a very good idea," her mother replied. "Have you looked at that trail? It is all mud and ruts."

"Oh, come on," Julie replied. "Let's give it a try. What's the worst that can happen?"

"We won't be able to make it - Even with 4-wheel drive," was the response. "After all the melting and thawing and refreezing the last few days that access road is little more than a rutted trail. We'll get stuck."

"We can make it," Julie insisted. "And, besides, I am tired of everyone around here knowing when we come and go. It's about time we snuck out on our own for a change."

"You do have a point," her mother conceded. "But, if we get stuck, the tow truck is coming out of your allowance."

"Great!" Julie cheered as she led the way out of the kitchen and into the garage.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The two women were soon bouncing down the access road that ran from behind their house out to the main highway.

"See?" Julie chortled. "I knew we could make it!"

"What the heck?" her mother questioned as she looked ahead and to the right of the road.

"What?" Julie turned her head to look in the same direction.

"Look over there, in the pile of snow under that tree," her mother pointed. "This early in the season and someone has already been dumping trash way out here."

"That doesn't look much like trash, more like old clothes or something," Julie observed. "Let's take a look. We might find a clue as to who made this mess. Then, we can take it all over and dump it on their front lawn."

"Okay." Her mother stopped the SUV and both women climbed out to walk over to the tree.

"Oh My Gosh!" the mother was the first to realize what they were looking at. "That's not clothes – That's a person!"

Running clumsily because of her boots, she quickly arrived at the tree and immediately began checking the neck for a pulse.

"He's alive!" she determined. "Get the blanket from the back of the SUV and call Dr. Lewis on your cell."

As she ran back to their vehicle, Julie took her cell phone out of her pocket and pushed one of the speed dial numbers.

"Dr. Lewis?" She spoke into the instrument. "It's Julie Harris. Mom and I just found an unconscious man lying in snowbank next to the back access road into our place. Mom's checking him over now and I'm getting a blanket to wrap him in."

She listened intently as she grabbed the blanket out of the rear of the vehicle. "Okay, no problem," she replied. "I'll let you talk to Mom now."

She ran back to where he mother was bending over the man and handed her the cell phone.

"Dr. Lewis?" the woman spoke into the cell phone. "Yes. I've checked and while he has numerous cuts and bruises there don't appear to be any broken bones. However, it is possible that one or more of his ribs may be cracked. My main concern would be concussion and/or frostbite because I have no idea how long he has been lying out here. And no, I don't smell any alcohol on him."

She listened for a minute before replying, "Okay. We'll get him into the SUV and back to the house. Meet you there."

"Okay, Julie," she told her daughter as she closed up the cell phone. "Let's see if we can get this poor man wrapped up in the blanket and into the back of our vehicle. I'll turn up the heat and we can take him back to the house. Dr. Lewis is on his way over."


	5. Chapter 5

The two women had just gotten the unconscious young man wrapped in a quilt and settled on the couch in their great room when there was a knock at the door.

"Dr. Lewis," Julie greeted the older man as she opened the door. "Come on in. Mom's right over there with our patient."

"Hello Julie," the doctor greeted her as he bustled in and over to the couch. "And hello Caryn. What have we here?"

He took off his heavy jacket and handed it to Julie before kneeling down next to the couch.

"As Julie told you, we found him in a snow bank between here and the main highway," Caryn told him. "And, from what I can see, even though he is unconscious the damage seems to be mainly cuts and bruises. There are several small bruises on his head and I suspect that at least one of them is the reason he is unconscious."

"You're probably right," the doctor agreed as he began his examination. "You usually are. Did you see anyone in the vicinity when you found him?"

"Contact lenses," he commented as he shined a light into each eye. "I'll have to take them out. Do you have something to put them in?"

"I'll get one of my cases," Julie volunteered. "Also some solution." She sped out of the room and up the stairs.

"No," was Caryn's reply. "And I did glance around. There were some tire tracks leading in from the highway that I suspect were left by whoever dumped him, but I don't think anyone saw us."

"So, we have no idea who did this?" the doctor commented as he moved the quilt down so he could continue his examination.

"Soft tissue bruises and mostly minor cuts, with several possible cracked ribs," he added. "I'll need to tape them up."

"No, but there is always the possibility - " Caryn suggested, with a glance towards her daughter who had just returned with the contact lens supplies. "That's why I called you and then brought him back here to the house rather than going to the hospital emergency room."

"I understand that," the doctor replied. "But I question whether that was wise. We may need to have some tests run – Particularly if he doesn't regain consciousness within the next few hours."

"MRI? CRT Scan?" Caryn questioned. "X-rays? If you really think they are necessary we can get him back into my SRV and I'll drive him over."

"For the time being, let's wait," the doctor suggested as he put his instruments away. "I have a feeling this young fellow will wake up on his own when he is good and ready. And, if what we suspect is true, the fewer people who know he is here the better. In the meantime, you need to make sure he is kept warm and quiet."

"Now, if I can get some help with wrapping his ribs?" He looked over at Caryn who immediately moved into position to help him.

"I have to get back to my Saturday rounds," Dr. Lewis said as he stood up after making sure the bandages were firmly in place. "You know how to reach me if anything changes. I'll let my wife know and the two of us will drop by later in the afternoon so I can check up on him."

"Thanks," Caryn told the doctor as Julie brought over his jacket. "I'll talk with Margaret in a little while and bring her up to speed."


	6. Chapter 6

It was shortly after lunchtime when the two women noticed movement on the couch.

"Mom," Julie called out.

"I see," her mother replied. "I do believe he is coming around. Now, let's not crowd him."

The two women walked over to the couch.

"Um – m –m " the young man was moaning. "Ow – w – w – "

"Calm down and lay still," Caryn put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're okay. You're safe. Just lay still."

"What?" the man's eyes (hazel she noticed) opened and he looked around.

"I believe the proper question under the circumstances is 'Where am I?'" he commented, licking his dry lips.

"Followed by 'Who are you?'" Julie added brightly.

"Well, it seems that your sense of humor is intact," Caryn observed. "And, to answer your first question, you are lying on the couch in our great room. And, no we are not the body snatchers."

"Glad to hear that," was the reply as the young man tried to sit up.

"Stay put," Caryn easily pushed him back down. "The doctor is on his way over and should be here shortly. Let him check you out before you try moving around. We suspect that several of your ribs are cracked so they are wrapped up, and you don't need to risk aggravating your other injuries."

"And, to answer the second question, I am Caryn Harris and this is my daughter, Julie."

"Glad to meet you, Ma'am," was the considered answer. "And I am – " he looked around frantically.

"I don't know who I am!" he wailed. "I honestly don't – "

"That's okay", Caryn told him calmly. "That's okay. You took several blows to the head and they probably caused a slight problem with your memory. Just relax and don't force it. I am sure everything will come back to you."

"Mom – Car," Julie called out.

"Check to see who it is," her mother instructed.

"It's okay. It's Doctor Lewis and Mrs. Lewis," Julie reported from where she was peering out the window. "I'll let them in." She walked over to open the door before their visitors could knock.

"Hello, Julie," the older, grey haired woman standing in front of the door greeted her. "You must have been waiting for us."

"Hello, Mrs. Lewis," Julie replied. "I was listening for your car and heard it when you drove up. Please, come in." She politely stood to one side of the door so the two adults could enter.

"Hello again, Julie," the doctor greeted her as he followed his wife into the house. "How is our patient doing?"

"Much better. He is awake now," Caryn called out from across the room.

"Let me take your coats," Julie offered as she collected the older couple's outer garments.

"How are you feeling, young fellow?" Dr. Lewis asked as he sat down on the chair Caryn had moved next to the couch.

"My head hurts," was the first reply. "And I hurt all over. And – " he hesitated for a moment and looked embarrassed.

"Bathroom?" the doctor guessed, looking over at Caryn.

A quick nod answered his question as the patient again began trying to sit up.

"Okay," the doctor agreed. "Let me take one arm and Ms. Harris here can take the other. If I remember correctly, there is a half bath right over there on the other side of the room. I think we can get you there without a whole lot of trouble. Once we get you inside, you should be able to handle things yourself."

"And, there are some clean clothes in there for you to put on," Julie contributed. "You don't seem to be wearing an awful lot." She blushed.

"Maybe we had better leave this quilt around you for now," the doctor suggested as he expertly maneuvered the patient into a sitting position and nodded for Caryn to help him.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I don't know who I am or what happened to me," the young man complained a short time later. He was again sitting on the couch, dressed in a pair of too short navy blue sweats, which covered neither his wrists nor his ankles. "I can't remember my name." He shook his head despondently.

"Well, you took several blows to the head," Dr. Lewis explained. "And, I suspect that is what is causing your problem."

"What do you remember?" Margaret Lewis asked.

"Well, I remember that Pi is equal to 3.14159 and has been carried out to approximately 1 million places," the young man began. "And, I can tell you that the Goldbach Conjecture has yet to be satisfactorily solved. I can also explain Fractal Theory and recite Edgar Allen Poe's poem _'The Raven'_."

"Well, that's a start," the doctor chuckled. "I suspect you just need to rest and give it some time."

"And, eat a good meal or two," Caryn added. "Coincidentally, I just happen to have one warmed up and ready to serve right now. You will be joining us?" She looked at the doctor and his wife.

"With pleasure," Margaret replied with a smile as she stood up. "Let me help you and Julie in the kitchen."

"And, I have always wanted to hear about fractal theory," the doctor smiled as he settled down for a discussion with the unknown visitor.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday morning Caryn woke up early. As she walked quietly through the great room she noticed that her unknown visitor was still wrapped up in a quilt and sleeping peacefully on the couch in front of the fireplace. Idly, she noted that the fire had burned out during the night.

She had had a serious discussion the previous evening with Dr. Lewis and his wife regarding the stranger staying overnight in the house with her and Julie.

"He may look skinny," the doctor had told her. "But I believe he has a wiry-type of strength. He looks like he does work out to a certain degree. Also, from my examination of him, I believe he is older than he looks. About 10 years older is my estimate."

"You don't know anything about him," Margaret Lewis had chimed in. "How do you know that you and Julie will be safe with him here?"

"We both have locks on our bedroom doors," Caryn had pointed out. "And windows to escape out of, if it comes to that. Besides, you said he has several cracked ribs. That has got to hurt. How far and how fast can he move like that?"

"And," she hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I looked into his eyes, and all I saw was a very lost, very scared young man."

In the end, Caryn had won out and the young man had spent the night sleeping on the couch in front of the fireplace.

When she reached the kitchen, Caryn began quietly digging through the refrigerator, taking out various food items, and then began assembling an assortment of cooking utensils. After watching her guest devour everything that was put in front of him the night before, she was certain that a big breakfast was called for.

"Ma'am – Caryn?" the voice came from the direction of the couch.

"Hi There!" She returned to the great room to greet the young man who was carefully moving to sit up.

Walking over she placed a hand on his forehead. "No fever!" she announced cheerfully. "It looks like you escaped catching pneumonia."

"I would have had to have breathed in either the bacteria or the virus that causes the disease," she was told seriously. "And," he looked depressed. "I have no idea of whether that could have happened or not."

"Well, don't worry about that now," Caryn told him. "We will just take things on an 'as needed' basis. And, the doctor did leave you some antibiotics, just in case. Now, why don't you get up and when you are done in the bathroom you can come into the kitchen and supervise while I start breakfast?"

It wasn't long before Caryn had company in the kitchen.

"You had a toothbrush and toothpaste ready for me," the stranger told her, surprised. "Also, a razor, and a comb and brush, and some clean clothes. Thank you!"

"I always have extras lying around," Caryn explained. "I'm just sorry I couldn't find some clothes that fit you better." (This morning the young man was dressed in a pair of grey sweats, which swamped his thin frame.) "But, we'll have that problem solved shortly."

"You keep extras of everything?" her guest asked, surprised.

"Living out of the way like this, it's just common sense," Caryn told him. "It wouldn't do to run out of toothpaste in the middle of a snow storm."

"You do know that there are several common household products that can be used as a substitute for toothpaste," the young man began. "Primarily, of course, there is baking power, which also can be used as a – "

"Good morning!" Julie interrupted him as she walked into the room, sleepily rubbing her eyes. "Everyone's already up?"

"And making breakfast," her mother told her as she went back to working at the stove.

"Good morning," the young man greeted her shyly.

"Hey there," Julie smiled at him. "You look rather – well dressed – this morning."

"Okay, young lady," her mother spoke up. "Enough of that! After your too short unisex sweats yesterday, I went digging through some of your father's things. They may be a bit big, but they are clean and they cover up a bit more of him."

"And," she paused to smile. "I already made a phone call this morning and the clothing problem should be resolved shortly. Now, why don't the two of you set the table? Breakfast is almost ready."

"For just the three of us?" their visitor questioned as he worked with Julie to get the table ready for breakfast. "What about - ?" He looked at the two women as he let the question hang.

"My dad passed away just after the first of the year," Julie explained. "Mom still has his clothes and a lot of his other things around here. That's why she had the sweats for you to wear."

"I'm sorry for your loss," the response came automatically. "Having to deal with that must be hard for you and your mother."

"We're making it," was the brief reply.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Breakfast was over (Caryn had been right about her guest's appetite) and everybody was busy helping with the cleanup and the dirty dishes when the doorbell rang.

"That should be the delivery I've been expecting," Caryn announced as she wiped her hands off, walked through the great room and, after checking through the window, opened the door.

"Hi, Steve," she greeted the teenage boy who was standing on the porch. "Thanks for coming by so early on a Sunday morning."

"Good Morning, Ms. Harris," the boy replied. "Dad said you wanted some **_men's_** clothing delivered?" He tried taking a step to the left in an attempt to see around her and into the house.

"Yeah," Caryn gave a little laugh. "My Cousin Sissy's youngest decided to drop by unexpectedly yesterday and, just like a kid, neglected to bring anything with him. You'll put this on my account – Right?"

"Oh, yeah – Right - No problem," was the reply as he continued trying to see around her and into the house.

"Would you like me to bring this in?" he asked hopefully, as he held up a cardboard box.

"Thanks, but I can handle it," Caryn told him as she took the box. "Now, tell your father I said 'Hi!' Okay?"

"No problem," the boy replied as Caryn closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Now," Caryn declared as she carried the cardboard box into the great room and placed it on the coffee table. "These are for you." She smiled at her guest who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen watching the proceedings.

"For me?" he repeated. "What - ?"

"Just some odds and ends I thought you might need," she told him. "Why don't you open it and see what you think?"

"You went shopping without me?" Julie burst out. "Mom, that is so unfair!"

"I didn't go shopping," her mother corrected her. "I just made a phone call to Phil at the general store and described the basics that I thought he – " she nodded at their guest. "Might need."

"You shouldn't be doing this – Really," the young man protested as he followed Julie into the room.

"I wanted to do it," was the reply. "Now, push that quilt to one side, sit down on the couch, and open the box."

Following orders, the young man soon had the box opened and was lifting various items of men's clothing out of it.

"I kind of had to guess at the sizes," Caryn apologized. "But I think I got closer to your size than what you are currently wearing."

"This looks fine," came the assurance. "But, you shouldn't have gotten all this for me. I have no idea if I will be able to pay you back."

"Worry about that some other time," Caryn instructed him. "Now, I suspect you are starting to feel a bit grimy. Why don't you take some of those clothes and head upstairs? You can use the shower in Julie's bathroom."

"MOM!" Julie exploded.

"It will do you good to learn to share," her mother told her. "And, you will also need to pull out some of your shampoos and conditioners – Preferably something with a detangler in it." She glanced at their visitor's longish hair.

"No, there's no need for that," was the immediate protest. "I can use plain soap. That will work just fine!"

"I don't think so," Julie commented thoughtfully as she hesitantly ran her hand over his hair.

"Okay," she reached a decision. "Come on up with me and let's see what I have."

As Caryn watched in amusement, Julie led the way as both young people headed up the stairs to the second floor.

"Watch out for your cuts and bruises," she called out after them. "You might want to wrap the bandages in plastic before you step into the shower."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, he still doesn't know who he is, how he got here, or who did that to him?" Dr. Lewis asked.

He and his wife had come over immediately after church and were sitting in the great room talking with Caryn.

"He seems to be completely confused about that," Caryn reported. "And, more than a little upset. Right now, I have Julie setting him up with a shower and a shampoo. Maybe after he gets cleaned up something will spark his memory."

"That has got to be discouraging," Margaret sympathized.

"Well, after I left here last night, I did some research on amnesia," the doctor reported. "And, as I remembered, there are several types – Some of them are caused by physical accidents and others by mental or emotional situations. From what I have seen, your visitor received several blows to the head which leads me to believe he is suffering from the physically induced type."

"Treatment?" Caryn questioned.

"Nothing specific," was the reply. "Just have patience and let it clear up by itself."

"Someone has got to be missing him," Margaret pointed out. "Despite the way he looked when he arrived here yesterday, he is definitely not a homeless vagrant."

"And, on the off chance that he is a victim similar to those who regularly show up at the local hospital's emergency room with no explanation for their injuries, we don't want to alert anyone to the fact that he is here," Caryn added. "We need to make inquiries, but we need to do it discretely."

"It may be a little late to think about concealing his presence here," Margaret told her with a smirk. "The local grapevine is already buzzing about the fact that you have a man staying with you. I got one phone call before we left for church this morning, and two people stopped me after the service to ask if I know anything. And I expect there will be several messages on the answering machine when we get home later."

"When Steve delivered the clothes this morning, I told him that he is my Cousin Sissy's youngest," Caryn replied. "I suspect that a cover story about an argument with his mother and him storming out and ending up on my doorstep will be sufficient to keep everybody satisfied."

"That should do it," Margaret agreed. "But we still need to check for missing persons."

"I can handle that," her husband volunteered. "When he comes back down I'll take a couple of pictures with my cell phone and later today I can make a stop at the Virginia State Police's regional post. I know a couple of the guys there and they should be able to tell me if anything has come across their desks."

"Sounds good," Caryn replied as Julie came bouncing down the stairs.

"How is our guest doing?" she asked her daughter.

"From what I can hear, he is in the shower," Julie reported. "Obviously, I didn't hang around to check that out. And, yes, I did give him some of my shampoo and conditioner, and also some of my body wash. It took him awhile to make up his mind. He didn't seem too familiar with the various choices."

"He probably has never encountered a teenaged girl's 'lotions and potions' collection," Dr. Lewis chuckled.

"That seems to indicate that he hasn't had a lot of experience living with or around females," Margaret said thoughtfully. "I think we are starting to get a picture of this young man's background."

"He seems to be extremely intelligent and well educated," Caryn added. "We can add that to the list."

"Make that genius level intelligence," the doctor corrected her. "My discussion with him last night literally left my head spinning."

"We need to give him a name," Julie protested. "We can't keep on calling him 'He' or 'Him'."

"Good point," her mother agreed. "When he gets back down here, we need to address that."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"What would I like to be called?" The question seemed to stymie the young man, who was now dressed in tan khakis and a soft, light blue, work shirt.

"We need to decide on a name for you. Something we can call you until your memory returns," Caryn explained. "Then, once you remember, we can change to your real name."

"I could buy a book of baby names for us to go through," she continued with a smile. "However, if someone from around here saw me buying it, I can just picture the rumors that would start flying!"

"I think something classic," Margaret suggested. "Something that people will take seriously."

"Seriously?" the visitor questioned.

"You look younger than your age," Margaret explained. "And, a serious-sounding name will help deflect any discrimination you might experience because of that."

"I like Lance," Julie spoke up. "Or Liam."

"A little too trendy," her mother replied. "And no Elvis either!" She glared at Margaret.

"I always liked Charles," Dr. Lewis spoke up thoughtfully.

"And, as I told you when we discussed names for our kids, that sounds far too stuffy," his wife countered. "It also invites the nickname of Chucky."

"How about Anthony, with Tony as a nickname?" Julie suggested.

"Italian?" Caryn questioned. "What do you think?" She looked over at their visitor.

"Italian?" he questioned. "That sounds familiar but I can't – I just can't – " He shook his head as he trailed off despondently.

"That's okay," Dr. Lewis told him. "We'll just take anything Italian off the table for now. You can think about it later."

"How about George?" Margaret suggested. "I like George."

"Like St. George and the dragon?" Caryn asked. She looked over at her visitor. "I can just see you now, sitting on a horse, dressed in shinning armor, wearing a visor, and swinging a sword," she told him.

"Sounds a little vicious for me," Julie commented. "But, if we are looking at saints, what about Michael?"

"Actually Michael was an Archangel," the young man told them. "And, he is mentioned as such in Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. Roman Catholics and Eastern Orthodox followers, as well as Anglicans, and Lutherans, refer to him as 'Saint Michael the Archangel', and also as 'Saint Michael'. Orthodox Christians, meanwhile, refer to him at 'Archangel Michael'."

"Sounds like a man for all seasons," the doctor remarked.

"You like Michael?" Caryn questioned.

"Yes," was the thoughtful reply. "I like it."

And, so, Michael came into being.


	10. Chapter 10

It was time for Hotch's weekly Monday morning meeting with his team and, as he sat at the conference room table arranging his papers, he looked around to verify that everyone was present.

"Has anyone seen Reid?' he asked the room at large. "I'm ready to get started."

"I didn't hear from him all weekend," JJ reported. "And, now that I think of it, that is strange. He usually calls at least once to talk with Henry."

"I started walking out with him on Friday night, but left him near the front door," Morgan added. "I assumed he had gone home."

"Has anyone heard from him?" Rossi questioned, looking around the table.

"I texted him a couple of minutes ago, but he didn't respond," Garcia told him. "Let me try again." She pulled out her cell phone and began pushing buttons.

"Blake?" Hotch glanced over at her.

"I was in Boston with James," she replied. "Spencer knew I was going so he wouldn't have tried getting in touch with me."

"Reid's phone seems to be turned off," Garcia reported. "Let me check further." She attacked the room's computer.

"Nothing," she reported after several minutes. "It's either turned off or the battery is dead. And, it appears that the last time it was used was Saturday night, someplace in Georgetown. Let me see if I can narrow that down."

"Let me look," Morgan walked over to stand behind her where he could see the computer screen. "I know that area," he declared. "It's all clubs and restaurants."

"In other words, not an area Spence would hang out in," JJ commented.

"Not unless Pretty Boy hooked up with a hot chick," Morgan commented with a wink.

"Morgan, this is not funny!" Garcia scolded him. "My Junior G-Man is missing! Now, you, Buster, had better get out there and find him!"

"Okay, calm down," Rossi spoke up. "It appears that maybe Reid lost his cell phone, or maybe it was stolen, and the finder or thief used it Saturday night in Georgetown."

"We have no idea who we are looking for," Hotch pointed out. "However, I would assume that some of the clubs down there have security cameras. Garcia, if you can come up with a time and approximate location where the phone was used, Morgan and JJ can go down there and start checking their tapes."

"You should also check the cameras around this building for Friday afternoon," Blake pointed out. "See if you can find any pictures of Reid leaving."

"On it!" Garcia stood up and bustled out of the room.

"And, Rossi and Blake, go over to Reid's apartment and see if he has been there," Hotch continued. "It is possible that something came up and he just hasn't been in a position to contact us."

"And, if we don't find anything, we can start talking with the neighbors," Blake contributed as she and Rossi stood up preparatory to leaving.

"Call me as soon as you know anything," Hotch told his team. "Meanwhile, I'll talk with Cruz and explain what is going on."


	11. Chapter 11

It didn't take long for Rossi and Blake to determine that Reid hadn't been at his apartment since Friday morning.

"Nothing," Blake declared as she stood in the middle of his living area. "Not on his answering machine and not in his mail."

"I was half hoping he had had an emergency with his mother," Rossi declared as he idly looked through the young agent's bookshelves. "At least then we would know he was alright."

"Neighbors next?" Blake questioned.

"After you," Rossi motioned towards the door.

"That nice young man in 2C?" the neighbor across the hall asked. "No, I haven't seen him lately. But he does work for the government and I know he is out of town a lot."

"Spencer Reid?" another neighbor asked. "Now that I think of it, I haven't seen him in a while. Is he in some sort of trouble?"

"Dr. Reid?" the building manager replied. "No, I don't recall the last time I saw him. But then, I don't generally hear from him a lot. He's not a complainer like some of the tenants."

"Well, that got us nowhere," Rossi commented as he and Blake stood on the sidewalk in front of the building.

"A nice young man who no one has seen in a while," Blake added. "Let's hope that someone else has better luck."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Sir – Sir – Sir - You have got to see this!" Garcia was calling Hotch on his cell phone. "Like, you need to get down here right now!"

"Okay, Garcia, I am on my way," Hotch replied as he looked across the desk at Section Chief Cruz. "I'll let you know what turns up," he assured his supervisor as he stood up to leave.

"Keep me in the loop," Cruz instructed. "If Dr. Reid has disappeared, we need to find him ASAP."

"Now, what did you find?" Hotch asked as he hurried into the tech's lair.

"I started looking at the tapes from our building for Friday afternoon," Garcia told him. "Morgan gave me a general time frame, so I started there. Now – "

She put a picture up on her computer screen. "Here we can see Reid leaving the building and everything is fine as he walks down the sidewalk and out of view of the camera."

"I then switched to the ATM cameras between here and the subway station," Garcia explained, putting another picture up on her screen. "And, as you can see here, Reid walked past this machine approximately two minutes later. Everything was still fine."

"After that," she continued. "I moved on to the next ATM machine getting closer to the station. See, Reid walks by and then out of camera range, but watch a bit longer – " She pointed to the upper left corner of her screen. "There - In the reflection of that window in the front of the station. A car pulls up in front of him and then another car passes by on the street and I can't tell what happens – He's just gone! For all I know, he could be dead – And I can't even get the license plate number of that car!"

"We need to check that area of the parking lot," Hotch decided pulling out his cell phone. "Actually, we need to check the entire lot. I'll call Rossi and Blake and get them over there. They should be done canvassing the neighbors. I also need to tell Morgan and JJ that they definitely aren't looking for Reid, they are looking for whoever took him."

"One more thing, Sir," Garcia spoke up. "I also noticed something else on the tape from our building."

"What?" Hotch was holding his phone to his ear.

"About five minutes after Reid walked out on Friday, another man walked out of the building," Garcia had another picture pulled up on her screen. "And, it appears that he is wearing the same burgundy ski jacket, and he also has the hood pulled up covering his head so that no one can see his face."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, you think Doctor Reid was taken in a case of mistaken identity?" Cruz's counterpart from the Organized Crime Division asked.

It was later on Monday morning and Hotch and Cruz were sitting in his office trying to get information on what may have happened to Reid.

"That is the assumption we are working under," Hotch replied. "We have identified the owner of the other jacket as Jason Schuster and he is part of your division. We need to know what he is working on and who would be interested in putting him out of commission."

"I don't think that is possible," was the measured response.

"You don't think that is possible?" Hotch repeated heatedly. "Sir, you need to realize that one of my agents is missing, probably taken by someone who mistook him for your agent, and I mean to get him back!"

"What you don't realize is that revealing that information might jeopardize an operation that has been in the making for close to two years," was the reply. "And, I can't risk that."

 **"** **What The - ?"** Hotch exploded.

"Okay, let's back off and see what we can agree on," Cruz interrupted, putting a hand on Hotch's arm to restrain him. "Dr. Reid is a valuable member of our team and as such he deserves the best effort we can make to get him back."

"Okay, let's start with your guy, Jason Schuster," Hotch began again. "I assume he has been moved someplace secure, like a safe house."

"That's right," was the reply. "And, he has gotten rid of the jacket which seems to have been the cause of this mix-up."

"Good," Cruz told him. "Now, I would assume that he was somehow identified as being a federal agent or as being someone who was involved your operation."

"That is a fair assumption," was the agreement. "Although we aren't sure how the identification was made."

"We may be able to help you with that," Hotch exchanged looks with Cruz.

"And, now, one last question – Women, drugs or weapons?" Cruz asked.

"Drugs," was the reluctant answer. "And, there is one more thing."

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Rumor has it that the man who may be the subject of our investigation may have subcontracted the kidnapping out to some amateurs who may have bungled it," was the cautious response. "And, as amateurs, their actions may be unpredictable."

 **"** **OH SH - - !"**


	13. Chapter 13

"You guys had better have something for me," Garcia threatened the team later that afternoon as they again gathered in the round table room.

"Well, what we have is nothing," Rossi began. "But nothing can also be very important."

"There was nothing to find in the parking lot," Blake filled in. "No blood on the pavement, no shell casings, nothing that could have been used as a weapon. In other words, nothing to indicate that any violence took place there."

"So, our assumption is that Reid was in that car, alive and well, when it drove out of the lot," Rossi concluded.

"But where did it go?" Garcia wailed. "I managed to find it several blocks away, but I still couldn't get a license plate number and then it just disappeared into a residential area."

"Okay, what did you find?" Hotch changed the focus to Morgan and JJ.

"We checked the three clubs that Garcia narrowed the search to," Morgan began. "And, they all have varying degrees of video surveillance."

"Mostly in the cash register and liquor storage areas," JJ added. "And, since we had an idea of when Spence's phone had been used, we were able to narrow down the time frame that we needed to search on the tapes."

"We got lucky at the second club," Morgan continued. "Although there wasn't anything specific on the tape, the bartender remembered overhearing some punk who was bragging about _'_ _Doing in some FBI guy'_. He couldn't give us a good description, but from what he could remember, it appears that the punk was wearing Reid's jacket."

"So, we started looking for Reid's jacket on the tapes," JJ told them. "And, we think we located the guy on tapes from two of the clubs, and also as he walked by an ATM in the area. Although," she hesitated, "We couldn't get a good look at his face."

"We can, however, estimate that he is between 5' 10" and 6' tall," Morgan told them. "With mid-length brown hair."

Well, that gives us something to go on," Rossi admitted. "Has a BOLO been issued?" He looked over at Hotch.

"Cruz contacted all the local PDs and had each of them issue a BOLO for Reid," Hotch replied. "It is just a generalized notice without any indication that he is an FBI agent. We didn't think it was wise to emphasize that."

"He has been missing close to 72 hours," Blake pointed out. "It is possible that he is no longer in the area."

"And we all know that the odds get worse as the clock continues ticking," Rossi added solemnly.

"He has to be out there somewhere – He just has to be!" Garcia burst out. "My Favorite Genius has got to be okay!" She was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, Penelope, we are doing all we can to get him back." JJ stood up and walked around the table to give her a reassuring hug. "And, just remember, we are the best at what we do."

"I want to go back to those clubs," Morgan declared, standing up. "We know that that guy was in two of them and we checked out both of the interiors. Now I want to go back and check the outsides of the buildings. Walk through the area and see what else there is to see."

"I'll come with you," JJ volunteered. "It will go faster with both of us searching for any indication of what happened to Spence."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Okay, all three clubs back up to this alleyway," Morgan was standing in the middle of the drive.

"And, they all seem to have several dumpsters," JJ observed as she turned around to take a look. "Although, it doesn't look like they have been emptied in several days."

"There doesn't seem to be anything on the ground in the way of blood, shell casings, or possible weapons," Morgan commented as he walked around the area searching.

"Reid's phone went dead while the guy who had it was making the rounds of the clubs in this area," JJ said thoughtfully. "What do you think the odds are that he ditched it because the battery died and it wouldn't work anymore? He probably didn't have a charger for it." She was still studying the overflowing dumpsters.

"Well," Morgan was also looking at the smelly containers. "The last club where it showed up is the one right in front of us."

"Before we go dumpster diving, let me call Garcia," JJ had her phone out. "I want to ask her something."

"Yes, if Reid's phone was turned off it is possible that the battery has built up some limited amount of power since Saturday night," Garcia agreed. "Let me see if I can turn it back on and get it to ring. You'll have to be quick, though, because I'm not sure how long it will last."

"As long as we find the right dumpster," JJ told the tech. "We can take it from there."

Garcia did manage to turn the phone on and, as JJ had feared, the ringing came from the fullest dumpster.

"There's not room in there for both of us," Morgan commented as they stood looking at the smelly bin.

"That's not what I think," JJ countered as she pulled on a pair of plastic gloves. "I think that not only is there room in there for both of us but that if we both get in there and start searching we will be done and on our way back to the office all the sooner."

The search did not take as long as they had feared, with Reid's cell phone being located in the midst of a wad of paper towels which had obviously come from a restroom.

"Let's bag this and get it back to the lab," Morgan said as he pulled out an evidence bag. "Hopefully it will have some useable prints on it."


	14. Chapter 14

Monday morning at the Harris household (recently expanded by the addition of one very hungry young male) started with breakfast. Immediately after she had finished eating, Julie walked into the great room and opened a door on the right-hand wall, which Michael had noticed was being kept closed over the weekend. When he followed her into the room, he saw a library table with chairs around it sitting in the middle of it. Computer terminals, set up on other smaller tables, lined the outside walls while bookshelves, filled with what appeared to be textbooks and reference books, were against the inside wall.

"What is this?" he asked, looking around.

"Classroom," Julie explained. "This is where I and several other kids from the area go to school."

"The local high school leaves a lot to be desired," Caryn spoke up from where she was standing in the doorway. "The girls all get pregnant around the time they turn 16 and drop out, and the boys appear to have no incentive or desire to make a better life for themselves, and are just there taking up space and causing trouble. So, when we moved out here, we made arrangements for Julie to take classes on-line and also to work with a tutor."

"The Stedman's moved into the area shortly after we did," Julie continued. "And, when they found out what I was doing, they asked if their two sons, Josh and Trey could join me."

"Of course I said 'Yes'," Caryn said. "And, then, several single mothers who didn't want their daughters following in their footsteps asked if their girls could join the group as well."

"So, there are five of us who study here, Monday through Friday," Julie finished up. "And, my first responsibility every morning is to bring the computers up and get them on-line."

"What grade are you in?" Michael asked curiously.

"Actually, I finished high school a little over a year ago," Julie told him as she began working on the first computer. "And, I had started attending college. However," she looked over at her mother. "When Dad got really bad I couldn't leave Mom to deal with him alone, so I put college on hold and came back here to help her. I have been taking some freshman and sophomore level college courses on line and next fall I will – "

"Not that long!" Her mother interrupted her. "Summer term! You have put your schooling off long enough!"

"We'll see," was the reply as Julie moved on to the next machine.

"Where exactly is this house located?" Michael asked. "Are you within a city limits or is it a consolidated school district or what?"

"We are in an unincorporated township," Caryn told him. "Technically it's called Silver Lake Township. We don't have our own zip code or anything like that, and our law enforcement comes from either the county sheriff or the state police. As for the school system, it is a consolidated district comprised of several rural areas."

"Now, Michael," she continued. "Monday is laundry day. So, if you will finish loading the dishwasher and then turn it on, I will go upstairs and gather up all the sheets, pillowcases, and towels and bring them down to get that started. Then we can see about getting you set up in one of the guest bedrooms."

"There's no need for that," Michael protested. "I am fine sleeping down here on the couch."

"You may be fine with that, but I'm not," was the firm reply. "You need a place to call your own and we have plenty of room."

"Be sure you are finished by eleven o'clock," Julie reminded her. "Mrs. Lewis will be here then."

"Knowing her, she will be here before then," Caryn smiled. "She really enjoys sharing knowledge and ideas with you kids."

"Mrs. Lewis?" Michael questioned.

"Yes," Caryn replied. "When she originally started college, she was a literature major. However, after she met and fell in love with Dr. Lewis, she switched to nursing so she would be able to get a job and support him as he went through medical school after they got married. Then, he opened his practice and they had the kids and everything, and she never got back to her real love."

"Now she joins us once a week to help us as we study some of her favorite authors," Julie continued. "Mom joins us, too, and then when we are done we have lunch."

"What are you discussing now?" Michael asked curiously.

"Well, we are finishing up Chaucer's _Canterbury Tales_ ," Julie told him. "And starting Longfellow _'_ s _Tales of a Wayside Inn_. We are going to see what, if any, parallels we can draw between the two sets of stories."

"You can join us if you want," Caryn offered. "Even if you haven't read the material you might enjoy listening in on the discussion."

"Oh, I have read the material," Michael assured her with a smile. "And I would definitely enjoy participating in your discussion."


	15. Chapter 15

Promptly at 8:30 a.m., Josh and Trey Stedman were delivered to the door by their mother. Michael was duly introduced as 'My Cousin Sissy's youngest', which seemed to satisfy any questions that Mrs. Stedman may have as to his identity. Shortly afterwards, Peggy Sue Logan and Tara Donaldson were delivered by Tara's grandmother and the introduction was repeated.

"Well, that should take care of that," Caryn breathed a sigh of relief once she and Michael were alone in the kitchen. "Within an hour everyone within a 10 mile radius will know who my houseguest is."

"That is important?" Michael questioned.

"Oh yes!" Caryn assured him. "As two women who live alone and who aren't originally from this area, everything Julie and I do is monitored and analyzed by the neighbors. I can't afford to have rumors flying around about us and our activities."

"I know you aren't originally from this area," Michael told her. "Where are you from and how did you and Julie end up living way out here?"

"If you don't mind my asking," he immediately added.

"Time for a second cup of coffee," Caryn motioned towards the kitchen table. "And, after you are amply fortified with caffeine, I will give you the Reader's Digest consolidated version of the story."

She watched in amusement as Michael first put some coffee into a mug and then added spoonful after spoonful of sugar, followed by a minimal amount of milk.

"You really should figure out how to make coffee flavored sugar," she teased him. "You would probably make a fortune."

Michael got a thoughtful look on his face. "I know somebody else told me that once," he said. "But, I just can't remember – " He shook his head despondently.

"Don't worry about it," Caryn soothed him. "You'll remember soon enough. In the meantime, you deserve an answer to your question."

"My late husband, Julie's father, was a very talented computer programmer," she began. "And, after college, he and two of his friends started their own company. They developed and sold several programs of their own and also provided technical support for several programs that had been developed by others. They did quite well and began slowly expanding their operation. And, when they were awarded a contract by one of the government agencies, we moved to a house just outside Quantico."

"Things were great for several years. My husband set up a satellite office, and hired and trained employees. The government contact was renewed and new business came in. Then – " Caryn paused and took a deep breath.

"One rainy fall night, about five years ago, my husband was on his way home from work when a government owned semi ran a red light and hit him – Hard. The first responders had to cut him out of the car. He spent over six weeks in the hospital and then was moved to a rehabilitation center to complete his recovery. Physically, he managed to recover but, psychologically, he wasn't the same."

"They told me that he had suffered a 'closed-head' injury which affected his personality and that there was nothing that could be done. In time, it might clear up but, then again, it might not. Among other things, he had lost his ability to deal with people and was continually arguing and fighting with everyone. His computer programming abilities were still intact; in some cases they actually seemed to have improved, but he couldn't deal with people. His business partners, employees, neighbors, even the mailman were the targets of his rage."

"My solution was to get him into a situation where he wouldn't have to deal with people. I made arrangements for him to work on-line from home and I took over handling all interpersonal interactions. Prior to the accident, we had been looking for property to build a weekend cottage, and had originally decided against this acreage because it was so isolated. However, when I thought about it, I realized that it would suit our purpose and arranged for this house to be built. That's when the back access road where we found you was put in. The construction company used it to bring materials on site."

"We moved out here about three years ago. My husband continued working on-line while Julie and I did our best to adjust to the situation."

"And, then, your husband died," Michael guessed.

"Several of his internal injuries never really healed," Caryn explained sadly. "And, over the years, they got progressively worse. Dr. Lewis was kind enough to make house calls to help monitor them but, in the end, it was inevitable."

"That explains why you know the doctor and his wife so well," Michael commented. "He was here treating your husband."

"And Margaret is one of the few educated women in the area," Caryn added. "As you may have guessed, we enjoy reading a lot of the same books and pursuing a lot of the same interests."

"And, now, enough of my sob story," she said briskly as she stood up. "It is time we got back to work around here. We want to be ready when Margaret arrives."


	16. Chapter 16

As Caryn had predicted, Margaret Lewis arrived well before the appointed time.

"Good morning, Michael," she thrilled cheerily when he opened the door for her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lewis," he replied, emulating Julie's greeting from the day before. "Won't you come in, please?" He moved to one side so she could enter.

"Such a gentleman," was the reply. "Your mother raised you right, young man. And, when I finally get to meet her, I intend to tell her so."

"Thank you," was the shy reply, followed by "May I take your coat?"

"You certainly may," the woman began divesting herself of her outer garment.

"It looks like Caryn has you working this morning," she observed, noticing his disheveled hair and clothes.

"Aunt Caryn says I can have one of the upstairs bedrooms as my own," Michael replied as he accepted the coat. "So, I have been making the bed, clearing out the dresser, and moving things around a bit."

"Margaret!" Caryn swooped into the room. "Everyone is just finishing up, and we will be ready to start in a few minutes. Can I offer you something to drink in the meantime?"

"Water will be fine," was the answer. "When I come here on Mondays I always talk far too much."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The morning's literary discussion was lively with laughter as various points of view on the two books were discussed. Caryn and Margaret were both pleasantly surprised with Michael joined in with his own well thought out comments.

"I don't know where you studied," Margaret told him after lunch as he helped her on with her coat. "But, whoever your professor was, they were good – Very good. I would enjoy studying with them myself."

"Maybe some day you can tell us," Caryn added. "I wouldn't mind being in on that tutorial myself."

"Thank you," Michael muttered, embarrassed, before quickly leaving the two women alone.

"Did Dr. Lewis find out anything at the state police post?" Caryn questioned once she was sure Michael was out of hearing.

"Nothing," was the report. "However, he did leave copies of the pictures there and his contact said that if anything showed up he would call us."

"And, Aunt Caryn?" she added with a smile.

"Well, I guess that's all we can hope for at the moment," was the reply.

"And," she continued, "He has to call me something and that just seems appropriate."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The rest of the afternoon went quickly as Michael emptied the dishwasher, helped with the laundry, and organized his new room. The students were getting ready to leave when there was knocking at the door.

"Mrs. Grainger, how nice to see you," Caryn greeted the woman standing on the porch.

"Mrs. Harris," was the reply. "I brought these over for you." The woman held up a flat, cardboard box.

"Thank you," Caryn accepted the box. "Would you like to come in? The kids are just leaving and I can put some water on for tea."

"I had best not," was the reply. "I need to get back. Phil is alone at the store until Steve gets home from school. Unlike some others, he has to spend the whole day in classes." She looked over at where the students were getting ready to leave and sniffed.

"Things do tend to go faster when you work independently," Julie told her. "Although, you do miss the benefits of interacting with others who are studying at the same level as you."

"Would you like to walk with us?" Trey Stedman offered. "We are going your way."

"Maybe that would be a good idea," the woman admitted grudgingly. "Thank You."

"Mom does the accounting for the Grainger's general store," Julie explained after the group left. "And, Mrs. Grainger seems to resent it."

"She doesn't trust me around her husband," Caryn laughed.

"What is the deal about walking her back to the store?" Michael asked. "It seemed like she felt she needed to accept the offer even though she didn't want to."

"Sometimes it is better to travel in a group around here," was Caryn's vague reply as she watched a sheriff's car as it slowly cruised by the house and then on down the road.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well, I just finished my morning sweep and there aren't any unidentified individuals matching Reid's description who have been admitted to any of the area hospitals," Garcia began the team's Tuesday morning meeting.

"What about – " Rossi asked.

"Okay – Yeah – I checked the morgues too," Garcia sounded decidedly unhappy. "And, there isn't anyone that matches Reid's description there either. Are you satisfied?"

"Baby Girl, calm down," Morgan spoke up. "I know it isn't pleasant, but we have to consider every possibility."

"Yes, I know," she conceded sadly. "But, it just doesn't feel right, looking for Reid in some cold, dark place like that."

"I know what you mean," JJ sympathized with her. "But Spence would want us to follow protocol, regardless of how unpleasant it is."

"Now that we have that unpleasantness out of the way, do you have anything for us?" Blake asked.

"Well, first off, the phone calls that were made from Reid's phone," Garcia began. "There were three numbers which were called repeatedly and, from what I can determine, they were all disposable cell phones which have since disappeared. They were all originally purchased about six months ago at a bookstore on the university campus, and those security tapes are long gone."

"So much for that," Blake commented resignedly.

"What about the phone itself?" Rossi asked. "Anything there?"

"It appears that it was handled by several individuals," Hotch reported. "And, the lab is running the prints to see if any of them, other than Reid's, are in the system. They'll let me know if anything turns up."

"I do have something else," Garcia told the group.

"There is more?" JJ questioned, hopefully.

"Actually, yes," Garcia began attacking her computer keyboard and soon several pictures appeared on the flat screen.

"I started trying to piece together what Jason Schuster and the Organized Crime Unit are working on," she began. "And, it appears that – "

"Wait a minute!" Hotch interrupted her. "You are saying that you hacked another FBI computer?"

"Not so much hacked it as paid it a friendly visit," Garcia prevaricated. "I just kind of went next door and said 'Hi!' to another unit's computer system."

"Aaron," Rossi broke in. "Why don't you go upstairs and visit with Matt Cruz for a while? You can update him on our progress in our search for Reid. And, while you are gone, we will organize our search for our missing agent based on some 'informed guesses' we generate."

"Yes, Hotch, that might be a good idea," Morgan chimed in.

"We can update you later on the progress of the case," Blake smiled encouragingly at him.

"That probably is a good idea," Hotch agreed as he gathered up his papers and then stood up. "I look forward to hearing what you 'think' is going on."

He walked out the door.

"Now," Rossi turned to Garcia. "What is going on?"


	18. Chapter 18

Tuesday morning at the Harris household began much the same as Monday. After breakfast, Julie opened up the classroom and began turning on the computers while Michael helped clean up the breakfast dishes.

"What would you like me to do today?" he asked Caryn once the kitchen was clean and the dishwasher had been loaded.

"I thought we could work on organizing my late husband's study/library," Caryn said. "He did have his own system, but in the last few months before he passed away it seemed to have deteriorated."

"Before we start that," Michael hesitated before asking. "Is it okay if I do some laundry?"

"You probably do need to do a load or two," Caryn agreed. "Which reminds me, we need to get some more things for you. And, the first thing on the list is glasses."

"You don't need to do that, Aunt Caryn," Michael immediately protested. "I am just fine with what I already have."

"Michael," Caryn told him. "You only have the one pair of contacts which you are currently wearing, and I have no idea how long they are designed to last. And, I get the impression that you are pretty much blind without them. Also, you can't go outside wearing those scuff slippers you have been wearing around the house. Your feet will freeze. Moreover, I just guessed at the sizes for your clothes. You definitely need some things that fit you properly."

"I am just fine," Michael repeated his protest. "You don't have to – "

"Don't argue!" Caryn told him. "While you get started on your laundry, I am going to call the optometrist and make you an appointment. And, then, when classes are over for the day, we are taking you to get your eyes examined and afterwards we are going shopping. You need to make a list of what you need and we will work from that."

"Okay," Michael agreed meekly. "But, I am going to pay you back!"

"Oh, and one more thing," Caryn continued. "Mr. Stedman, Josh and Trey's father, will be here at eleven for today's lecture. He is currently covering Micro Economic Theory. If you are interested, you are welcome to sit in. He is very good and he loves having an audience."

After putting his clothes in the washing machine, Michael joined Caryn in a large room, with an attached half-bath, which opened off the back of the house, forming a wing of its own.

"How many books are in here?" he asked as he looked around at the packed shelves.

"I'm not really sure," Caryn admitted. "My late husband loved to read – Fiction, mostly spy and espionage novels, as well as history. As long as he was immersed in one book or another, I never questioned it. I suppose I will have to eventually sort through them."

"I can do that," Michael eagerly volunteered. "I like to read and I can – "

"Some other time," Caryn interrupted as she picked up a yellow legal pad and a pencil and held them out to him. "Right now, I need you to make a list of what clothes you need. And, I do mean everything!"

"If you want," Michael accepted the paper and pencil. "Although I'm not really sure – "

"Make a list of what you think you will need to get you through a week," Caryn instructed. "That way you won't have to constantly be doing laundry."

"Okay," Michael sat down in a well-used club chair, squinted at the paper for a minute, and then began writing.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was several minutes before eleven o'clock when the front doorbell rang, startling Caryn who was busy emptying a desk drawer.

"That has got to be Mr. Stedman," she exclaimed, looking up. "I completely lost track of time."

"Let me get it," Michael volunteered as he stood up and headed towards the main part of the house.

"You must be Michael." The man standing on the porch was wearing a dark suit, with a white shirt and muted blue stripped tie.

"Yes, Sir," Michael replied. "And, you must be Mr. Stedman. Please, come in." He stood to one side.

"Thank you," was the reply as the man gave him a sharp look. "Will you be joining us this morning?"

"I think so," Michael told him. "I do enjoy discussing economic theory in general. Have you already covered macro economics?"

"During the fall session," Mr. Stedman replied. "It worked out quite well because there were several bills in the state legislature that we could examine and discuss the possible economic consequences of."

"What is your opinion of Galbraith's theory concerning Post-Keynesian economics?" Michael asked curiously. "I have always felt that – "

"Good morning Mr. Stedman," Julie interrupted him as she walked over to join the two men. "Why don't you and Michael come into the classroom and continue your discussion in there?"


	19. Chapter 19

"So," Garcia returned to discussing the largest picture she had displayed on the flat screen. "Here we have Joe Mac, who just so happens to be a suspected – make that 'strongly suspected' - drug kingpin. Now, while I am not saying for certain that our sister division has had him under surveillance, I am saying that a lot of expense accounts from that division appear to have charges from restaurants, clubs, and bars where he is known to be a frequent customer."

"So, we can assume he is at the center of this investigation," Morgan stated.

"From what I can discover, yes," Garcia confirmed.

"What do we know about him? From legitimate sources, of course," JJ asked as she studied the picture.

"Of course," Garcia smirked. "His full name is Joseph Leonard Macomb and he was born almost 60 years ago in Queens, New York. Went through public schools there and graduated with fairly good grades, excelling in math. From there he went to NYU and graduated with a degree in accounting. Everything straight forward and above-board. Then, - "

"Things went bad," Rossi guessed.

"Not at first," Garcia corrected him. "At first, all he did was to accept a job with what was supposed to be a Florida-based demolition company, specializing in imploding multistory structures. Unfortunately, it was owned by one Marco Leone."

"You mean Marco The Lion?" Blake asked. "The notorious exterminator?"

"You got that right," Garcia affirmed. "He had a reputation for handling 'problem individuals' on behalf of other people. It was rumored that once you were on his list, your only option was to make sure your affairs were in order."

"I remember he was considered a suspect in the Jimmy Hoffa disappearance," Rossi reminisced thoughtfully.

"But, as with several other disappearances, nothing could be proven," Garcia reminded him.

"Anyway, there is no way of knowing whether young Joseph knew who he was going to work for when he accepted the job, but there is no doubt that he soon found out," Garcia continue. "And, shortly after he was hired, it was rumored that he was hard at work learning the business."

"I would guess he was a quick study," Morgan spoke up.

"Very quick," Garcia confirmed. "Because not many years later, when his mentor was killed in a mysterious car accident, he immediately took over the organization and several long-time employees of the demolition company either quietly retired or disappeared without a trace."

"Sounds like he was cleaning house," Blake observed.

"And, by all accounts, his house is now squeaky clean," Garcia told her. "Because, even though rumor has it that in recent years he has changed the focus of his business from extermination to illegal drugs, no one has been able to definitively prove anything in either area."

"That explains why Organized Crime is so jumpy at the thought of us getting involved," JJ said. "They must finally have something on him."

"Well, it is entirely possible that Joe Mac has Reid, or at least knows where he is," Garcia told them as she pulled up the two smaller pictures on the right hand side of the screen.

"Meet Jared and Tommy, Joe Mac's two nephews. Or, actually, his wife's nephews," she explained. "Rumor has it that the two of them were the 'muscle' hired to abduct Jason Schuster. And, during the past few weeks, they have been seen driving a dark colored sedan matching the general description of the one I located on the security tapes. However, shortly after they apparently grabbed Reid by mistake, it appears that they both went missing."

"Do you think he would elimination his wife's nephews?" Blake questioned.

"I would suspect that we need to locate these two in order to find out." Rossi walked over to the flat screen to carefully study the two pictures.

"We are assuming that Reid is being kept alive for use as leverage," Morgan commented. "Either to get the two of them out of trouble with their uncle or for Joe Mac to use as a bargaining chip in case the Organized Crime unit closes in on him."

"We have no reason to believe that Spence is – no longer alive," JJ pointed out.

"If they do have Spencer, I can just imagine what that poor guy is going through right now," Blake commiserated, sadly shaking her head.

"Cold, hungry, and scared for his life," Garcia assumed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Now, Michael, I don't want you walking through mud puddles with only those scuff slippers on your feet," Caryn told him. "So, our first stop is going to be the shoe store. I am going to pull up in front of it and let you and Julie out. Then I'll go park the SUV and join you inside."

The three of them had left the house immediately after the school day was over and, after a little over an hour's drive, were now pulling up in front of a strip mall, located on the perimeter drive of a large, enclosed mall.

"Okay, Mom," Julie chirruped. "We'll go in and get started on picking out some shoes."

"Shoes for Michael, not for you," her mother reminded her as she brought the vehicle to a stop in front of the store so they could get out.

When Caryn walked into the store a few minutes later, she found her daughter and Michael standing and staring at a display of men's athletic shoes.

"You need shoes that are good for outdoors in the mud, as well as in the house," Julie was pointing out. "And, these should work."

"I don't know," Michael sounded undecided as he glanced over the various display shelves. "What about these?" He started reaching towards a grouping of canvas shoes in assorted colors.

"Converse?" Julie questioned, and then thought for a minute. "Cool! Color or black and white?"

"Let's try on a pair or two to check for size first," Caryn suggested. "Then, once we have figured out your size, we can start looking at whatever colors are available."

They soon discovered that the only Converse shoes available in Michael's size were basic black.

"You can always dress them up with some colored shoelaces," Caryn suggested when she saw the disappointment on his face. "I think I saw some on a rack at the checkout counter. They also have some socks there that you might be interested in."

Purple shoelaces, along with several pairs of patterned socks, were quickly added to the shoes purchase and, as soon as Caryn had paid for the merchandise, Michael promptly switched out the laces and then donned the shoes over a pair of mismatched socks.

"Cool!" Julie approved of his fashion choice, while Caryn looked on smiling.

The next stop was the optometrist appointment.

"You really need glasses, young man," the optometrist declared after he had completed his tests. "Our on-site lab should be able to get a basic pair made up today. However, your contact lenses are a special order that ordinarily takes ten days to two weeks to come in."

"That's no problem," Caryn told him. "Just as long as we can get him something today."

Michael, with input from Julie, decided on a pair of lightweight black frames while Caryn handled ordering the contacts. Then, as Michael watched worriedly, Caryn's credit card again came out to be scanned.

"Aunt Caryn, this is getting expensive," he worried. "Are you sure - ?"

"Yes," Caryn told him firmly. "And, now, while we are waiting for your glasses to be made up, we can walk over to the mall and begin on your clothes list."

"What do you want to start with?" Julie had appropriated the list and was reading it.

"Probably with the – basics," Michael told her nervously.

"Underwear?" Caryn questioned, trying not to smile. "Okay, once we get into the mall Julie and I can go to the bookstore. When you have gotten what you need, you can join us there. I would suggest you start your search at the department store that anchors the north end of the mall. They carry a large variety of styles and sizes."

"Now, just a minute," Caryn continued as she opened her purse and pulled out an envelope. "Here you go," she told Michael as she handed it to him. "This should cover your purchases. If you need more money, come find me and I'll handle it."

"This is too much!" Michael immediately protested as he looked into the envelope.

"Then you can give back whatever is left," Caryn told him as they walked into the mall. "Just make sure you get what you need."


	21. Chapter 21

Caryn and Julie had finished browsing through the bookstore and were sitting on a planter in the mall in front of it when Michael finally walked up.

"I wasn't sure what I like," he explained, blushing with embarrassment. "And the models on the display weren't much help. So, I just ended up getting – underwear – similar to what you bought me." He held up a plastic shopping bag.

"Well, that is a classic design," Caryn commented. "And, they should last you for a while, giving you time to decide if you prefer something different."

"Let me see what you got," Julie asked mischievously, holding out her hand.

Michael just stared at her wordlessly.

"Enough of that, young lady!" her mother scolded her as they climbed off the planter. "Quite teasing Michael! Now, it's time to walk back over to the lab and get his glasses. He can put his bag in the SUV as we walk by it."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The glasses were soon picked up and declared 'Perfect' by both Michael (for the improvement to his vision) and by Julie (for overall appearance). Caryn then suggested they take a break from shopping and get something to eat.

"Aunt Caryn, may I ask you something?" Michael inquired as they sat in the food court eating.

"Of course," Caryn replied.

"Mr. Stedman," Michael began. "He is obviously extremely intelligent and really knows a lot about Economics and Economic Theory. What does he do way out here?"

Mother and daughter exchanged looks and then Caryn carefully replied.

"Do you remember hearing about a mortgage loan scandal that occurred a little over two years ago?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure," Michael replied slowly. "It doesn't seem to be one of the things I can clearly recall."

"That's okay," Caryn assured him. "Don't worry about it. Basically, what happened was that several banks in the Commonwealth of Virginia underwrote a number of mortgages where the recipient of the mortgage was obviously a bad credit risk. And, as a result, the banks lost a lot of money."

"Mr. Stedman was a district manager for one of the banks," Julie took up the story. "And, even though he wasn't directly involved in arranging any of the mortgages, his name was on the paperwork for several of them. So, he was held responsible."

"The bank gave him a choice," Caryn continued the explanation. "He could either resign and leave the company or move out here and take over as manager for one of their smaller branches. He could have left and taken a teaching position at a small college where he was already teaching part-time. However, because he was close to being vested for his full retirement benefits, he chose to remain with the bank for the time being. So, he and his family moved into our area."

"And, Josh and Trey started studying with me," Julie smiled. "Actually, I enjoy having the company. Although - " She stopped and looked thoughtfully at Michael.

"You are good at math, aren't you?" she asked abruptly.

"I think so," Michael replied carefully.

"That's right!" Caryn exclaimed. "You may very well be the solution to our problem."

"Trey is good at math," she explained. "VERY good. And, he is getting to the point where neither his father nor I can answer his questions or help him with his on-line work. Could you take some time tomorrow afternoon and work with him? See if you understand the material he is dealing with."

"I could do that," Michael smiled. "Actually, I think I'd enjoy it."

"And," he continued. "If I may ask, who is tomorrow's 'Guest Lecturer'?"

"Dr. Lewis," Julie wrinkled up her nose. "He covered Human Anatomy during the fall term and we are now discussing Organic Chemistry."

"You don't like it because he is making you think," her mother told her.

"May I sit in again?" Michael questioned eagerly.

"Of course!"


	22. Chapter 22

"What is next on your list?" Caryn asked Michael after they had cleared the table and disposed of their trash.

"Trousers," Julie still had possession of the list and was reading from it. "And shirts."

"I don't know what I want or need or even like," Michael confessed.

"Well, you need something for everyday," Caryn began analyzing the situation. "So, that means khakis or jeans or cords. Do you know if you have any preference?"

"Khakis are like the pants you have on now," Julie explained. "Do you like them?"

"Well, they are a little big around the waist," Michael told her. "But, other than that, they seem to be comfortable."

"Okay, let's start with khakis in various sizes and colors, and then you can also try on some jeans," Julie decided. "And, after you have decided what you like, we can match some shirts to them."

"Keep in mind that the shirts need to fit under that denim jacket you are wearing," Caryn reminded him.

It was three hours later and the mall was starting to close for the day when Caryn declared the shopping trip over.

"You have enough clothes to see you through the next couple of days," she stated as they walked down the mall towards the exit. "And, after you have a chance to think about what else you might like, we can come back on Saturday."

"Twice in one week?" Julie asked excitedly. "Mom, we never go shopping twice in one week!"

"Don't get too used to it," her mother warned.

"And, don't forget, we still need to stop at the general store on the way home to drop off their accounting records," she added.

"Ms. Harris?" Their progress towards the door was interrupted by a tall, middle-aged man wearing a Virginia State Police uniform.

"Lieutenant Thomas," Caryn greeted him warmly. "It's been a while."

"I know," it sounded like an apology. "Bucky had to go on leave unexpectedly and we've been even more short-handed than usual."

"Is everything okay with Officer Buck?" Caryn asked, concerned.

"It's his brother-in-law," was the reply. "Down in Florida. He had a heart attack and Bucky went down there to help his sister out."

"I am sorry to hear that," was the reply. "That has got to be hard for everyone."

"Yeah," the lieutenant replied. "He's only been gone a day and a half and his desk is already buried in paperwork."

"I was going to offer to help you with your packages, but I see you already have help," he continued, looking at Michael.

"Oh, I am sorry," Caryn apologized. "This is Michael, my cousin Sissy's youngest. He is staying with us for a little while. Michael, this is Lieutenant Thomas. He stops by the house every now and then to keep an eye on things."

"Lieutenant," Michael couldn't seem to untangle his hands from the multiple packages he was carrying and settled for giving the man a small wave.

"Michael," the officer acknowledged, giving him an appraising look. "And, Julie, of course."

"Of course," Julie smiled at him. "It's good to see you, Lieutenant."

"My pleasure," was the response.

"Everything okay out your way?" he carefully questioned Caryn.

"No problems – Everything is just fine," she assured him.

"Good. If that changes, you call me. You know how to find me," he told her seriously.

"Now, I had better let you folks get on your way home," he continued. "Drive carefully, now, Okay?"

"I will," Caryn promised him as they resumed heading towards the door.


	23. Chapter 23

The next few days passed without Hotch's team generating any definite leads on their missing agent.

"What about our two missing abductors?" Rossi questioned yet again.

"Nothing," Garcia reported. "Not on their cell phones and not on either their or their parent's credit cards. Technically, they are both supposed to be enrolled in courses at the local junior college, but I can't find where they have been either in class or on campus."

"And their car is still missing?" Blake verified.

"All the local PDs have been notified to keep an eye out for it," Hotch reported. "And the Organized Crime Unit is looking for it as well. But, so far, nothing."

"Organized Crime still hasn't made their move?" Morgan verified.

"Apparently not," Hotch replied. "I think they are waiting for the suspicion to die down over Jason Schuster. His sudden disappearance probably tipped Joe Mac's organization off that something is going on."

"Do we have any idea who or what tipped them off to begin with?" Rossi asked.

"I have been checking," Garcia told him. "And, from what I can tell, that is still a mystery."

"However," she continued. "I did find the safe house where Agent Schuster is being kept. Just in case someone feels the need to talk with him." She looked hopefully at Morgan.

"That is an idea," Morgan said, thoughtfully. "If he has been working from within the organization, he may have an idea of where the two missing nephews are hiding."

"How would we get in?" JJ asked. "I assume he is being closely guarded by other agents."

"What about if we just knock on the door and flash our badges?" Rossi suggested. "Sometimes the most direct way is the best."

"What if JJ and I cruise the neighborhood for a starter?" Blake asked. "Two women in a 'Mom' car shouldn't set off any alarms."

"Garcia, send the address to their phones," Hotch instructed. "And, you two can sign out a pool car that is appropriately 'Mom' looking. Let me know what you find and I can make a decision on our next step. In the meantime, everyone try to get some work done on the consult requests. We can't afford to let them stack up."

"With Reid gone, they are going to anyway," Morgan grumbled as everyone stood up to leave the room.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Following the directions Garcia sent them, JJ and Blake soon located the safe house. After slowly cruising down the street so they could get a good look at the area, JJ turned the 'Mom' car around and came to a stop next to the curb where they had a good view of the front door across the street.

"What do we do now?" she questioned Blake.

"What about we just sit here for a while and see what happens," Blake suggested. "If the guards notice us, they may save us the trouble of going over and knocking on the door."

It took less than fifteen minutes before the front door of the house opened and two men emerged.

"Agents," JJ greeted them as they approached the car. She held up her credentials for them to see while, next to her, Blake did the same.

"We already checked the plates on the car," the first man informed her.

"And, we talked with our Section Chief," the second man added. "So, we know that you are probably from the BAU and want to talk with Agent Schuster."

"So," the first man sighed. "Our instructions are to take you inside to talk to him. However, be aware that we are going to be sitting in on your conversation."

"No problem," Blake assured him as she opened her car door and climbed out of the car.

"Lead the way," JJ instructed the men as she also climbed out of the vehicle.

The two women followed the agents across the street and into the small, nondescript bungalow.

"Okay," the first man began, once they had walked through the front door and were standing in the living room. "The rules are as follows – "

"We will take you into the back bedroom where Agent Schuster is and you will be allowed to speak with him. We will be in there with you at all times. You are not allowed to ask him anything about the operation he was involved with or about the timetable. You can only ask general questions about his experience and can only discuss the peripheral persons involved. Nothing about the major players. And, there will be no recording of the conversation. If we feel you are venturing into 'forbidden territory', we will termination the interview immediately. Understood?"

"Understood," Blake replied, with a side glance at JJ.

"Understood," JJ agreed.

"Now, if you don't mind," the second man held out his hands, motioning that he wanted to frisk the two agents.

"May as well," Blake sighed, raising her arms while, next to her, JJ did the same.

A few minutes later, the two women were sitting across a rickety card table from Jason Schuster.

"Well, you are about the same height and build as Dr. Reid," JJ began the conversation. "And, if you were both wearing the same ski jacket, I can understand how someone could get confused."

"I am really sorry about that," Agent Schuster apologized. "I never met Dr. Reid, but I always heard good things about him. He didn't deserve to be kidnapped like that."

"Well, he was kidnapped," Blake stated. "And, we mean to get him back."

"What do you know about Mrs. Macomb's nephews?" JJ questioned.

"Jared and Tommy?" Schuster asked, surprised. "They are cousins – Jared is Mrs. Macomb's sister's son and Tommy is her brother's. And, they are both a couple of major goof-offs. I don't see how they could have gotten involved in this."

"We think they are the ones who took Dr. Reid instead of you," Blake explained. "And, we are hoping that they are holding him somewhere. If they are, do you have any idea of where that might be?"

"I really can't say," was the considered response. "I can't even picture them sticking with anything long enough to plan and carry out something like that. Their attention spans are extremely short."

"Do you have any idea of where they might be right now?" JJ persisted. "Or do you think they might have been 'punished' for their mistake."

"I really can't see any punishment being extracted for their mistake," Schuster quickly replied. "After all, they are family. If they are missing, I think it would be much more likely that they decided to take an extended spring break from school and headed for Florida."

"Spring break?" Blake repeated thoughtfully. "Well, they supposedly are college students."

"That gives us something to go on," JJ told the man. "And, if they did go on spring break, hopefully they took Spence with them."


	24. Chapter 24

Over the few days, the Harris household settled into a comfortable routine. Mornings, as the students worked and studied independently at their computers, Michael helped Caryn around the house. And, then, at eleven o'clock, the daily Guest Lecturer began their session. On Wednesday, Michael's questions and comments on Organic Chemistry left Dr. Lewis smiling and shaking his head in amazement. Afterwards, the doctor took the time to examine his patient's wounds.

"It looks like you are healing nicely," he told the young man. "No signs of infection and the bruising is starting to disappear. How are you feeling?" He looked directly into Michael's eyes.

"I am feeling just fine. However, - " Michael hesitated and the doctor waited patiently.

"I have nightmares!" he burst out. "They aren't organized and I can't tell you what they are about, but I wake up in the middle of the night all upset and sweating and shaking."

"That's okay, Son," the doctor told him as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "After being thoroughly beaten up by party or parties unknown, you then woke up in a strange place surrounded by strange people. And, you can't remember who you are or what happened to you. I would be worried if you didn't have nightmares."

"But, what can I do?" Michael questioned, agitated. "I want them to stop!"

"All you can do is wait them out," the doctor advised. "Given time, I suspect they will taper off and eventually go away on their own. You just need to have patience."

On Thursday, Michael was surprised to discover that the day's topic, Ecology, was taught by Caryn, who had the students working on several real-life experiments involving monitoring the water quality, as well as the wildlife, of several local lakes and streams. And, on Friday, Caryn ended the week by presenting the group with brainteasers designed to demonstrate the various aspects of Logic. In addition, every afternoon after lunch, Michael worked with Trey on his math.

"He is gifted," Michael confirmed to Caryn and Mrs. Stedman. "And, I think he could easily handle college level work."

"Sissy always said he was the smart one," Caryn told Mrs. Stedman. "And I always thought she was bragging. Now, I believe her."

"Where would I go to get him into something like that?" Mrs. Stedman asked. "And, what about Josh? He's the older of the two boys and would definitely cheated if he wasn't included."

"Try checking on-line," Caryn suggested. "Possibly one of the colleges in Quantico or DC has a summer program that Trey can still get into. As for Josh, there might be an advanced high school level program being offered that he would qualify for."

"That is an idea," Mrs. Stedman agreed as she watched the group of students head outside and climb into her SUV for their ride home.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Afternoons, after classes were over, Michael and Julie joined Caryn outside, working in the yard to clean up the debris left from the winter.

"It's too early to start this," Julie gripped, looking up from where she was raking up dead leaves and twigs.

"No, it's not," her mother told her. "If we can get this cleaned up now, it will be easier to put the plants in the ground when the time comes."

"Planting the garden – **UGGG!** " Julie groaned dramatically.

"You won't say that when the strawberries begin to ripen," her mother reminded her with a smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Saturday morning arrived almost unexpectedly.

"Ready to go shopping?" Caryn asked over breakfast.

"To the mall - Always," Julie declared enthusiastically.

"I'm still not sure - ," Michael began.

"You need another pair of shoes," Julie interrupted him. "And, don't argue! That pair of Converse you got Tuesday got all wet and dirty when we were working in the garden and you had to resort to wearing those scruffy slippers again. Also, you need another long sleeve shirt to wear when we work outside."

"Well, there are several things that we need to handle around the house before we leave," Caryn told them. "So, let's get started."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

It was mid-morning when Caryn backed the SUV out of the garage and began heading down the driveway. Suddenly, a sheriff's car appeared on the road and parked at the end of the drive.

"What does he want?" Julie demanded.

"I can't begin to imagine," Caryn replied, taking a deep breath. "But I had better find out." She put the vehicle into 'Drive', opened the door, and climbed out.

"You two stay inside," she instructed as she stood there, waiting.

"Ms. Harris." The sheriff's deputy had climbed out of his car and walked over to stand in front of her smirking.

"Deputy," was the measured reply.

"Just checking on things out this way," the man continued, bending over slightly so he could look into the SUV.

"I don't think anything here needs checking," Caryn told him.

"You never know," the man told her. "I hear you've got company." He shifted slightly to the right, trying to get a better look at Julie and Michael.

"For a little while," was Caryn's terse reply.

"Is there anything in particular you wanted?" she questioned.

"Well, now – That's not exactly friendly. And, around these parts - " the man began, and then stopped as he noticed another marked car stopping on the road.

"It appears I have another visitor this morning," Caryn observed archly. "And, it looks to me like it is the State Police."

"Good Morning Lieutenant Thomas," she raised her voice as the officer climbed out of his vehicle.

"Good Morning Ms. Harris," the lieutenant called out. "And, Deputy," he added with a nod.

"A Lieutenant, yet," the deputy told Caryn mockingly. "Maybe I had better be on my way. The air around here appears to be getting rather - stuffy." He turned to leave.

"Don't let me run you off," Lieutenant Thomas told the deputy as he brushed by him on his way back to his car.

"Is there anything I should know about?" he asked, looking over at Caryn.

"Nothing whatsoever," Caryn replied blandly.

She waited while they watched the sheriff's car drive away and then asked. "Are you here by accident or by intent?"

"I just had a feeling," was the vague reply. "And, since I haven't been out in the field for a while, I decided that maybe I should take a ride this morning."

The lieutenant looked over at the SUV and then called out. "Good morning Michael - Julie. Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Good morning, Sir," Michael replied.

"Good to see you," Julie added.

"And now, Ms. Harris, I suspect you want to continue on with your Saturday morning errands," the lieutenant smiled at her. "Let me help you." He pulled the driver's door open and held it for Caryn.

"Thank you," Caryn replied as she climbed in.

"I think I'll follow you until you get on the expressway," the officer assured her as he pushed the door closed. "And I will also make sure that my officers cruise by here several times today."

"I - ," Caryn stopped and thought for a moment. "I would appreciate that," she concluded, smiling at him.

"And," she added with a mischievous smile as she put the SUV into gear. "I'll try not to outrun you."


	26. Chapter 26

"What was that all about?" Michael asked once they were on the road and headed to the mall. "And, who was that deputy?"

"Deputy Wells," Julie told him distastefully. "He keeps showing up at the weirdest times."

"Some members of the sheriff's department don't seem to have any respect for personal space," Caryn told him. "Or personal property."

"They seem to think they can just butt into other people's business," Julie continued. "And I don't like it."

"Apparently, that's the way they have always done things in this county," Caryn reminded her. "And, they aren't about to change now."

"Well, at least Lieutenant Thomas likes you," Julie smiled over at her mother. "We can always count on him and the state police."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Shoes first," Julie announced as her mother drove into the mall's parking lot. "If you want another pair of Converse, let's try the shoe store in the mall. They may have another color in your size." She looked questioningly at Michael.

"If you say so," he conceded, looking over at Caryn who nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"And, then, for your shirt there is a men's store in the mall we need to try," Julie continued. "And, you also need another pair of jeans."

"Are you sure about all this?" Michael questioned. "Because I'm not really sure I need all this 'stuff'."

"Believe me, you do," Julie assured him. "And, there is that cardigan you were looking at in the department store on Tuesday. Do you want to go back and try it on again?"

"Aunt Caryn," Michael appealed. "What do you think?"

"I think that Julie might be getting a little carried away," Caryn replied with a smile. "Let's start with the shoes and then go from there."

Two hours later, with her arms full of packages, Julie stopped in front of the movie theater and looked at the posters on display.

"When was the last time you went to the movies?" she asked Michael.

"I don't remember," he confessed, juggling his own load of packages. "I know I saw all the Star Wars movies and also all the Star Trek movies, and I know I like Dr. Who, but as for the last movie I actually went to see in a theater, I'm not really sure."

"Mom?" Julie questioned, looking over at her mother.

"Julie – Julie Harris?" a teenaged girl who was standing with a group across from the theater gave a high-pitched squeal, and then began running towards her. "It is so good to see you!" She stopped in front Julie and waited expectantly.

"Hello, Um – m – m –" Julie clearly didn't remember the girl.

"It's Sarah Mae," the girl reminded her. "I am Peggy Sue's cousin. We met about a year ago when we were all over at Grainger's general store."

"Oh – Hello," Julie sounded confused.

The girl looked appraisingly at Michael. "And this must be your mother's cousin," she continued. "Peggy Sue said he was cute."

"This is Michael," Julie explained carefully. "He is visiting us for a while."

"Hello Michael!" the girl drooled. "It is so – o - o nice to meet you. I had no idea you were so tall."

She moved over to stand in front of him and held out her hand to shake. However, Michael's hands were both tangled up with his packages and all he could manage was a small wave.

"Hello," he replied, with an uncomfortable glance at Caryn.

"I certainly hope you are staying for a while," Sarah Mae continued. "I would love to show you around."

"You would?" Michael asked, clearly confused. "Actually, Julie and Aunt Caryn are doing a rather good job of that."

"But I know some special places," Sarah Mae replied seductively as she moved even closer to him. "You know, some places that are – secluded."

"Peggy Sue isn't with you today?" Caryn interrupted her performance.

"Oh, Peggy Sue," the girl flipped her hair. "She's always reading or studying or something like that. I don't know why she thinks she needs to be so smart. Although, if that is where she met you – " She batted her eyelashes at Michael.

"Maybe Peggy Sue wants something more out of life," Julie pointed out. "More than being tied down with a baby while she is still a teenager."

"You did have a baby with you when I met you, didn't you?" she asked pointedly.

"Oh, that's Taylor and he's with my grandmother," was the curt reply. "And, I will have you know that I filled out all the paperwork for the government programs all by myself. That's how smart I am! And, I didn't waste time going to school either."

"Now, are you thinking of going to the movies?" Sarah Mae continued, smiling at Michael. "Or are you going to do some more shopping?" She eyed the numerous packages being held by both Michael and Julie.

"No, I think we are heading home," Julie decided.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Late that Saturday night, the FBI's Organized Crime unit carried out their long overdue raid on Joe Mac's office, home, and warehouse. While they were busily rounding up the various persons named in their warrants and confiscating their computers, Hotch's team began campaigning to be allowed to interview Joe Mac regarding their missing agent.


	27. Chapter 27

"So, how is our boy doing?" Dr. Lewis asked. He and his wife had joined Caryn, Julie, and Michael for Sunday lunch and, afterwards, the two young people had left to walk over to the general store for ice cream cones.

"He still doesn't remember who he is or what happened to him," Caryn reported. "But, boy, does he remember everything else!"

"He can ramble off the most amazing collections of facts and figure," Margaret explained. "You name it, he can tell you something about it."

"So, I've noticed," the doctor replied. "And, that makes me wonder exactly how high his IQ is. However, there still is nothing in the personal memory department?"

"Nothing," Caryn confirmed. "Is that normal?"

"Maybe, maybe not," was the thoughtful reply. "I am starting to wonder. Rather than his amnesia being caused by a blow to the head, it is possible that it is psychological."

"Psychological?" his wife questioned. "I haven't noticed any psychological problems, have you?" She looked over at Caryn.

"No," Caryn replied. "Other than that he seems to have a bit of a problem relating to some people, he seems to be perfectly normal."

She hesitated for a moment and then added. "Of course, there is the fact that he does seem to be unnaturally neat - Not that I am complaining, understand."

"I mean that he doesn't want to remember," the doctor clarified. "Maybe he heard or saw something that is so horrific that he doesn't want to remember it."

"That is possible," Caryn agreed. "I know he has nightmares. I have heard him in his room at night thrashing about and calling out. But, I can't make out what or who he is calling for. I wish there was something I could do to help. He sounds as if he is in agony. He also insists on having a nightlight on all night."

"At this point, I think he just has to work his way through it," was the doctor's opinion. "Let's give it some more time before I address the issue with him."

"Now, I want to know what everyone is saying about my houseguest," Caryn changed the subject. "I am sure everyone in the neighborhood is talking." She looked expectantly at Margaret.

"Oh, they are talking all right," Margaret confirmed. "About him and about you, and also about how you and Julie put Sarah Mae in her place at the mall yesterday."

"She was doing everything but climbing Michael like a tree," Caryn was indignant. "The poor guy was scared half to death. We had to cool her off somehow."

"Still, I'm surprised you don't have every unattached woman under the age of 30 lined up outside your door," Margaret smiled. "Rumor has it that he is quite the catch."

"What?" Caryn asked, surprised.

"Apparently, when Sarah Mae ran into you, he and Julie both had their arms full of packages from some of the name brand stores in the mall," Margaret told her. "And, that led her to believe that there is money in his family."

"Oh Boy!" Caryn moaned. "I knew Julie was going overboard, but I didn't have the heart to stop her. She gets out so infrequently and Michael was being such a good sport about it that I didn't interfere."

"Well, he does look good in that shirt and cardigan combination he is wearing today," Margaret smirked. "And if I were – Well - A lot younger – "

"I can't believe someone isn't looking for him," Dr. Lewis interrupted the conversation. "He is intelligent, well spoken, and well mannered. He has to have friends, family, or colleagues out there somewhere."

"I've been trying to think of where someone like him would fit in," Caryn told him. "And, the thing I keep coming back to is a grad student or junior prof at some college or university."

"That makes sense," the doctor replied. "If he is on sabbatical, it is possible that no one has missed him yet."

"We need to start checking the colleges and universities around here," Margaret decided. "But, we can't just contact them and ask if they are missing a grad student or an assistant prof."

"Well, I guess another cover story is called for," Caryn replied. "Let me think about it and see what I can come up with."

As the adults sat talking, the front door flew open and Julie stormed into the room, followed closely by Michael.

"He was following us!" Julie insisted loudly. "All the way home, he followed us!"

"A sheriff's deputy - another one this time – in a car," Michael filled in the blanks. "He did seem to be trailing us. Although, when we got to the drive to the house, he hesitated and then drove on past."

"Probably saw my car in the driveway," Dr. Lewis guessed. "You two need to be careful from now on – Both of you. If some of the people out here think money is to be had - "


	28. Chapter 28

It was Sunday afternoon and at FBI Headquarters in Quantico Agent Hotchner had finally managed to argue his way into being allowed to interview Joe Mac. After opening the door to the interrogation room, he silently stalked in, sat down at the table opposite the presumed mob boss, and opened the file he had in his hand.

"Joseph Leonard Macomb," he read off the first page. "Currently known as Joe Mac." He looked over at the man sitting opposite him.

"Where is my lawyer?" the man replied. "I am not saying anything without him being present."

"I'm not asking you to say anything," Hotch replied. "I am just asking for you to look and listen."

He took a picture out of the file and pushed it across the table so Joe Mac could see it.

"Have you seen this man?" he asked.

Joe Mac glanced at the picture. "Can't say that I have," he replied briefly.

"Take another look," Hotch encouraged as he pushed the picture closer.

"Nope," the man pushed it back across the table. "Who is he, your boyfriend?" he smirked.

"That man, Dr. Spencer Reid, is one of my agents," Hotch replied. "He has gone missing, and I think you know where he is."

"Try somewhere else," was the reply.

"Okay. What about these two," Hotch pulled another two pictures out of the file and put them on the table. "What do you know about them?"

"My wife's no-good nephews?" the man replied, surprised. "This is about them?"

"Where are they?" Hotch persisted.

"I have no idea," the man replied heatedly. "And, wherever they are, they have one of my cars that I consider to be stolen. If you find them, I want it back – In one piece!"

"We think that wherever they are, they have Dr. Reid with them. Or, at least, they know where he is," Hotch continued. "So, if you know anything – "

"Not me," the man replied, leaning back and folding his arms over his chest. "Now, I want my lawyer!"

Standing on the other side of the observation window, Rossi drew a deep breath. "He knows something," he commented to Morgan who was standing next to him. "Maybe not much, but he knows something."


	29. Chapter 29

"I'm really sorry." It was Monday morning and Section Chief Matt Cruz was standing at the front of the round table room addressing Hotch's team.

"The CSI team that went through Joe Mac's property and computers could find no trace whatsoever of Dr. Reid. There is nothing to indicate that he was ever in the warehouse or at any of Joe Mac's other properties. And, there is no indication that Joe Mac was even involved with his disappearance."

"And, you yourselves admit that you have no definitive leads on where to find Dr. Reid. Therefore, the full-time search for him is being suspended and the case is being reclassified as 'Inactive'."

"You can't do that!" Garcia burst out defiantly. "My Baby Genius is alive and he is out there somewhere and we need to find him!"

"I'm sorry," Cruz repeated. "But this is coming from a pay grade way higher than mine."

"But we can still continue searching for Spence on our own time, can't we?" JJ was close to tears. "I just know that he is out there!"

"We just need to come up with a better analysis of the situation," Blake insisted. "We need to think even further outside the box."

"We can continue searching on our own time," Hotch assured the team. "However, there are other open cases that have a better probability of being solved and they need our attention."

"Probability? That sounds like something Reid would say," Morgan blurted out. "And, I can guarantee you that if one of us were missing, he wouldn't give up on us."

"Be that as it may," Rossi exchanged knowing looks with Cruz. "I think we need to start working on the new case we have been assigned."

"Rossi – You can't be giving up on my Favorite Genius, too!" Garcia yelled at him.

"I didn't say I am giving up. I am just saying that Chief Cruz needs to know that we are working on our new case," Rossi replied patiently.

"Thank you." Cruz turned to leave the room. When he got to the door, he half-turned to again face the team. "You are assuring me that you are working on the new case, aren't you?" he questioned.

"Most assuredly," Blake told him seriously.

"Of course," Hotch added.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Garcia, why don't you brief us on our latest case?" Hotch began as soon as Cruz was out of the conference room.

"If you insist," Garcia glared at him as she stood up, moved to the front of the room, and picked up the remote.

"It appears that spring has sprung in Sandusky, Ohio," she began. "And, in addition to flowers and showers and fluffy baby animals, this is what has also been appearing."

She shuddered and turned away as several pictures appeared on the flat screen.

"Um – m- m – " Rossi began.

"These are pictures of several bodies that have floated to the surface after the lake ice melted," Garcia explained, keeping her back to the screen. "And, it also appears that there are several other unattached and unidentified body pieces included in this rather messy stew."

"After the bodies surfaced, the local police, with help from the Coast Guard, began trying to determine where they may have been dumped into the lake," Hotch took over.

"That search took them to a small public boat landing where further examination revealed this," Garcia pulled up several more pictures.

"Okay, so now we have at least five bodies," Morgan observed. "Three from the boat landing and at least two from the lake."

"Plus, what appear to be some pieces from bodies yet to be located," Rossi was reading from his tablet.

"Sandusky sits on – " Blake was frantically paging through the file on her tablet.

"Lake Erie," Garcia told her. "And, eerie is probably the right term for it right about now."

"That is three women and two indeterminate," JJ was reading. "So we have no idea whether this unsub has a type."

"And, at this point, we can't even venture a guess as to when or where these individuals were murdered," Rossi observed.

"Any missing person's reports?" Blake questioned.

"None that the local police have been able to match to these bodies," Hotch replied. "And, since there is a large amusement park complex in the area that employs numerous people from out of the area during their summer season, as well as attracting visitors from an equally wide area, it is anybody's guess where to start looking."

"This is the part where I miss Reid," JJ spoke up.

"Yeah – He would have all kinds of statistics on the number of people employed there as well as the average number of visitors they get per day," Blake tried to smile.

"Not to mention the size, depth, and average water temperature of Lake Erie," Rossi added.

"Well, it appears we are going to have to get all of that information ourselves," Hotch observed dryly. "Wheels up in 30 everyone."

"And, Morgan, a minute if you please," Hotch called out as the team began packing up preparatory to leaving the room.

"Yeah, Hotch," the big man walked over to stand next to his supervisor.

"I just wanted to say that if you don't feel good it is okay for you to stay behind," Hotch told him seriously. "We can probably get along without you this one time."

"What?" Morgan questioned, confused. "Hotch, what gave you the idea - ?" He studied his boss's face.

"I am just saying," Hotch repeated.

Well, now that you mention it," understanding was beginning to dawn. "I do seem to be developing a bit of a cough." He put his hand in front of his mouth and generated a cough.

"You will, of course, be available to consult via phone," Hotch told him.

"Of course," Morgan quickly agreed. "And, I will stay in close touch with Garcia."

"Good," Hotch gathered up his papers and stood up. "Just so we understand each other."


	30. Chapter 30

As usual, Monday at the Harris household was laundry day. After first gathering up the breakfast dishes and loading the dishwasher, Michael then began putting the first batch of linens that Caryn had brought down from the bedrooms and bathrooms into the washing machine.

"You do know that doing laundry on Monday dates back to the Pilgrims, don't you?" Michael questioned as the washing machine began its cycle.

"The Mayflower landed on a Saturday," he continued. "The next day was Sunday and everybody spent the day on board observing the Sabbath. On Monday, some men went ashore again and this time they took some of the women with them. The women had to wash clothes and ever since that time Monday has been wash day in America." He concluded his recitation with a cheerful smile.

"So, we are currently observing a long-standing American tradition?" Caryn questioned returning his smile.

"So it would seem," Michael confirmed. "Now, what are we going to do today?"

"Today seems like a good day to inventory the supplies I have in the pantry and make arrangements for restocking any items we are low on," Caryn replied. "We can clear off the shelves and give them a good washing while we are at it."

A short time later, the two of them were standing in the pantry with a bucket of soapy water surveying the shelves.

"You certainly seem to have a little bit of everything in here," Michael observed.

"Living out here like this, it's just common sense," Caryn explained. "Even if Grainger's general store is within walking distance, it is still a little far to go running to the grocery store if we need something that they don't carry."

"The general store does seem to carry quite a wide variety of items," Michael replied. "I looked around when Julie and I were in there on Sunday, and it has clothing and garden tools as well as foodstuffs."

"Well, it is the closest store for a lot of the people around here," Caryn observed. "And, it does carry a lot of the traditional items that people living in the country need. I know of several people who have 'Hobby Farms' in the area and they drop by regularly to purchase gardening tools and sturdy clothes to wear while they work in their garden."

"Now, why don't we start by clearing the shelves off?" she continued. "We can move everything onto the kitchen counter and, after we wash the shelves down, we can go through it and decide what needs replenishing. Then, we can give our list to Mrs. Grainger this afternoon when she brings the week's accounting information over for me to review."

Caryn and Michael were busy reviewing the grocery list they had compiled when they heard a knocking at the front door.

Oh My Gosh - That must be Margaret," Caryn exclaimed. "I completely lost track of the time."

"Do you want to answer the door?" Michael offered. "I'll finish writing up the list and then join you in the classroom."

A short time later, everyone was gathered around the table in the classroom, enthusiastically winding up their discussion of _'Tales of a Wayside Inn'._

"Now," Mrs. Lewis began once she had declared the discussion successfully concluded. "For our next reading – "

"Can we do something more modern?" Peggy Sue interrupted. "Like Kurt Vonnegut?"

"His short stories or one of his novels?" Mrs. Lewis asked. "And, how does everyone else feel about that?"

" _'_ _Slaughterhouse Five'_ is considered to be an America Classic," Michael began his analysis. "Although, personally, I prefer some of his short stories."

"Kilgore Trout," he said suddenly.

"Kilgore Trout?" Mrs. Lewis questioned. "I know he is one of Vonnegut's recurring characters, but what about him?"

"Somebody I knew liked Kilgore Trout," Michael repeated. "But, I can't remember who." He shook his head.

"Well, I was planning on ending the year with Kurt Vonnegut," Mrs. Lewis told them. "So, if everyone would like to start thinking about which of his novels and/or short stories you would like to read and discuss, when the time comes we can make a decision based on your preferences."

"However, for our next reading, I have a different suggestion," she continued. "I know we did Poe's _'The Telltale Heart'_ during Halloween, but we never examined any of his other writings. I thought that maybe we could do _'The Raven'_ next. Any thoughts on that?"

After a quick discussion ("It is spooky," Jason declared), everyone agreed to have completed reading and compiling their thoughts on _'The Raven'_ in time for their next session.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The students had all left for the day, when there was frantic knocking at the door.

"That should be Mrs. Grainger with the accounting," Caryn commented as she walked through the great room and peeked out the window.

"Steve?" she questioned as she opened the door. "How nice to see you."

"Ms. Harris?" the boy blurted out. "I need your help."

"Of course," Caryn agreed. "Come in and tell me about it."

"It's my math homework," Steve told her as he walked through the door. "I read the book, but I just don't understand it and Mr. Leonard couldn't help me because a couple of the guys were threatening to start a fight and he had to deal with that, and I just know – " he broke off and looked helplessly at Caryn.

"That's no problem, you know that," Caryn assured him. "You have your textbook with you?"

The boy nodded.

"Good! Why don't you take it into the classroom and let Julie go over it with you, she suggested. "Between the three – make that four - of us," she glanced over at Michael. "We'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Ms. Harris," the boy sounded relieved. "Oh – And here. This is for you." He handed her the box he was carrying.

Julie soon had the day's math lesson sorted out and explained, putting a smile on Steve's face.

"Thank you so much!" he told her. "Things like this seem so much easier when you explain them to me."

"No problem," Julie assured him. "Although, if I hadn't understood it, Michael could undoubtedly have helped you."

"Well, thanks," the boy repeated as he gathered up his book and papers. "You know, I want to take over my dad's store some day, and I know I'll need to go to college for that. However, the way things are going, I don't know how I will ever get in. I would like to study over here with you and the others, but my dad keeps saying that we need to stay on good terms with the neighbors."

"Your dad's right," Caryn confirmed. "His business depends on their good will and he risks losing that if he gives them the impression that he is trying to be better than them. Just keep on like you have been and, when the time comes, come see me and we'll figure something out."

"Now, we have grocery list." She nodded to Michael who held out the piece of paper.

"No problem" Steve replied as he accepted it. "I'll see to it that you get everything delivered tomorrow afternoon, and I can pick up the accounting at the same time."


	31. Chapter 31

"Okay, Baby Girl, this sick man is ready to get to work," Morgan announced Tuesday morning as he strode into the computer tech's lair.

"And where to you propose to start?" Garcia asked "We have already gone over everything at least a zillion times if not more!"

"Well, I think the problem is that we haven't been looking far enough afield," Morgan replied thoughtfully. "For example, while we have been trying to locate a witness to Reid's abduction by looking in the area immediately around the subway station, we haven't bothered to go to where the type of person we are looking for would have gone."

"And that would be?" Garcia questioned.

"I think I am going to start talking to the people who run the homeless shelters and soup kitchens throughout Quantico," Morgan told her thoughtfully. "Regardless of their distance from the subway station. They would know who hangs out where and also who might have been passing through that particular area at the time Reid was taken."

"Sounds good," Garcia told him as she pushed a button on her phone to take an incoming call. "If you need anything, let me know."

"Your standard, everyday, computer genius is waiting to assist you," she caroled into the phone. "Good Morning, Sir!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Morgan struck out at the first homeless shelter he visited.

"You're right, most of our people do have a regular place they go every day," the man in charge told him. "However, I don't believe any of them hang out around that subway station. It's a little far from here and the people who pass through there are in too much of a hurry."

The woman in charge of the second shelter agreed. "That's not a place where our regulars would go. Besides the distance involved, the transit police maintain a very visible presence there and most of these people don't want any trouble."

Morgan's third stop was a soup kitchen that was beginning to set up for lunch.

"That subway station?" the woman in charge of the kitchen repeated. "Not that I know of. But, you might want to speak with some of our regulars. We have recruited several of them to help out around here and right now they are working setting up the tables and chairs. Feel free to talk with them." She scurried off to oversee some biscuits that were coming out of an oven.

Morgan soon finished questioning the volunteers and then wandered outside to where people were already beginning to line up for lunch. The seventh person in line quickly caught his eye.

"Where did you get that jacket?" Morgan positioned himself to block the man's escape route.

"This jacket – It's mine – You can't take it away from me!" the man declared as he tried to brush past the muscular agent.

"I don't want to take it. I just want to look at it," Morgan clarified as he effectively blocked his way. "You can have it back afterwards. I Promise!"

"Well, I don't know," was the reply. "What is in it for me?"

"You will have helped me locate a friend of mine," Morgan replied seriously. "He's been missing for over a week and I am really worried about him."

"A friend?" the man mussed. "I wish I had a friend like you."

"Let him look at the jacket, Bill," the woman in line behind him encouraged. "It won't hurt anything and it might help someone."

"Well, okay – But I want it back!" Bill declared as he took the jacket off and handed it to Morgan.

Morgan quickly located the 'secret pocket' that Reid had shown him on the inside of the jacket. And, when he looked in the pocket, he found a ticket stub for the slasher movie festival the two of them had attended several weeks previously. He carefully put the stub into an evidence bag to take to the lab and continued examining the jacket. There appeared to be some blood stains mixed in with the dirt on the front of the jacket, but he had no way of knowing whether or not they were Reid's.

"This is my friend's jacket, all right," he told Bill as he handed it back. "Now, I need to know where you got it."

"Got it?" the man questioned slyly. "You want to know where I got it?"

"Yes," Morgan replied patiently.

"Try the donation bin behind the thrift store on Fifth Street," the woman standing next in line chimed in. "I know he likes to go dumpster diving there."

"Fifth Street?" Morgan repeated, flashing the woman a smile. "Thank you, Pretty Mama!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"You want to know if we found what in our donation bin?" the nondescript man behind the cash register at the thrift store questioned.

"It would have been about a week ago, maybe a little more," Morgan explained. "And it would have consisted of some clothing, possibly a suit, for a man about my height but substantially thinner. Here, look." He held out the picture of Reid that Garcia had pulled off the surveillance tape at the FBI building.

"Well," the man was holding the picture and thinking. "One morning, about a week ago, we did find a suit in there that seemed sized to fit someone of this build. Actually, it had a matching vest with it and a grey shirt."

"And a blue and grey stripped tie?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"Actually, yes," the man confirmed. "I think we still have the suit and vest here. There's not much of a demand for something like that in this neighborhood. Most of our customers are interested in more – casual – wear."

"You still have it?" Morgan questioned anxiously.

"I know it came back from being cleaned," the man told him, walking out from behind the counter. "Let's try looking through the rack over here."


	32. Chapter 32

Tuesday morning at the Harris household was progressing smoothly. While the students studied in the classroom, Caryn and Michael were busy organizing the pantry.

"Alphabetical?" Caryn questioned Michael's suggestion. "By what? The type of product, the manufacturer of the product, or what the manufacturer named the product?"

"That makes more sense than organizing things by the size of the package," Michael replied. "You may know what you need, but unless you can remember exactly what the can or box looks like, you won't know where to look for it."

"But it is safer," Caryn pointed out. "If we organize things alphabetically and a heavy item ends up on the top shelf, you risk dropping it on your head when you try to take it down."

In the end, they compromised by dividing the various items by 'Paper, Plastic, Can or Box' and then alphabetizing within each category.

At eleven o'clock, Mr. Stedman arrived for his weekly economics presentation and discussion.

Afterwards, he took some time to speak with Michael. "I want to thank you for working with Trey," he said. "He really looks forward to your sessions and I can tell that he is making a lot more progress than he would if I were working with him."

"He picks things up really fast," Michael replied. "His understanding is phenomenal, and I enjoy challenging him. Actually, I think we're both having a good time."

The students were getting ready to finish up for the day when there was a knock at the door.

"Ms. Donaldson, what a surprise," Caryn greeted Tara's mother when she opened the door. "Come on in."

"Thank you," the woman was smiling widely as she walked through the door and into the great room.

"I just came by to tell you," she announced happily. "I paid off the last of my student loan today!"

"That is great!" Caryn enthused. "And, you still like your job?"

"I love it!" the woman replied. "I never would have thought that I could be a hair dresser, but you and Mrs. Lewis convinced me that I was right to try. I really want to thank both of you for your help. And, now, I will be able to pay you what I owe for Tara's schooling here."

"There is no hurry with that," Caryn assured her. "Make sure your finances are in order first, and then worry about it."

"Mom?" Tara charged into the room. "I thought I heard your voice. What are you doing here?"

"I had the afternoon off," her mother replied. "So, I went over to the bank to pay off my student loan and then came over here to surprise you."

"Cool!" Tara replied, and then looked over at Caryn. "I'm done for the day," she assured her. "I was just reviewing some notes for tomorrow's organic chemistry lecture."

"Sounds good to me," Caryn smiled. "Why don't you finish picking up and you can leave with your mother?"

"Aunt Caryn?" Michael walked out of the classroom and stopped.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't," Caryn assured him as she turned to Ms. Donaldson. "I don't think you've met Michael," she told the woman. "He's my cousin Sissy's youngest and is staying with us for a while."

"Tara has mentioned you," the woman told Michael. "I am glad to finally meet you." She stared at him for a moment.

"Your hair!" she blurted out.

"What about it?" Michael questioned, self-consciously running his hand over his shaggy head.

"Have you ever considered getting a layered cut?" was the response. "It would make such a difference with that natural curl of yours."

"Mom is a hairdresser," Tara explained. "And she is constantly coming up with ways to 'improve' people's hair."

"Um – m – m – m - No," Michael replied nervously.

"Well, you really should let me do something with it," Ms. Donaldson told him. "I have everything I need in the car."

"I don't know – " Michael sent a frantic look at Caryn, who was trying hard not to smile.

"That might be a good idea." Julie and the rest of the students had joined them. "You do have a lot of dried out, split ends. Not that I really checked," she added hastily.

"I won't do anything extreme," was the promise. "Just take off an inch or so, cut it away from your face a little, and add some layering."

"That would get your hair out of your eyes," Peggy Sue pointed out. "You are always pushing it out of the way."

"Okay?" Michael capitulated as he realized that he was both outnumbered and outvoted.

"Great! Tara, get my things out of the car, and let's see about getting you washed before I start cutting!"

An hour later, Michael was blushing wildly as he sat in the middle of the room on a bar stool draped with a cutting cape - The center of attention as everyone commented on his hair.

"That looks really good," Caryn assured him.

"You did an excellent job," she complimented Ms. Donaldson.

"And, it should be easy to care for," Julie added. "Just fluff it up when you get out of the shower and let it air dry."

"You won't need to use a lot of product on it," Tara observed. "It just falls naturally."

"What do you think?" Ms. Donaldson asked anxiously as she handed him a mirror.

"I think – I think I like it," Michael admitted as he slowly turned his head so he could see the sides.

"Great!" Ms. Donaldson declared happily. She turned to Caryn. "Now, what about you?"

"Me?" Caryn questioned as she fingered the knot of hair she had gathered on the top of her head.

"Yes, Mom, you!" Julie declared. "When was the last time you had your hair styled?"

"Well, - " Caryn thought hard.

"It was around the time Dad started getting really sick," Julie reminded her. "Then, you got tied up taking care of him and didn't have time for anything else. And, since – well, you know - you just haven't seemed to have any interest."

"It is time for an update," Laura Stedman added decisively. She had stopped in to pick up the students and had joined in the critique.

"I think an updated bob would work," Ms. Donaldson mussed.

"Your turn, Aunt Caryn," Michael declared as he stood up from the stool and doffed the cape.


	33. Chapter 33

"What do you have there?" Garcia questioned Morgan as he carried a garment bag into her office. "It doesn't smell, does it? Because the last time you brought something like that in here – "

"Don't worry, Mama," Morgan told her. "This doesn't smell and it just might help lead us to Reid."

He put the bag on the table, opened it, and pulled out some clothes.

"That looks like Reid's suit," Garcia exclaimed. "And, I am sure that's his ski jacket."

"Right on the first try," Morgan told her as he carefully arranged the clothes on the table. "Now, this suit has been cleaned, so I don't think I'll find anything on it, but the ski jacket is another story."

"Where did you get these?" Garcia asked.

"They were dumped in the donations box behind a thrift store on Fifth Street," Morgan was carefully going over the suit. "The suit was still on the rack in there, but the ski jacket had been 'liberated' by a guy named Bill. I had to buy him another jacket, as well as a hamburger, shake, and fries to get him to part with it. Hotch is going to love my expense account!"

"Don't you worry about Hotch," Garcia smirked. "I can fix that. I just hope you find something on these clothes."

"Ms. Garcia?" Matt Cruz walked into the room. "And, Agent Morgan." He nodded at the agent.

"Hello, Sir," Garcia answered quickly. She turned back to her computers. "You will be happy to know that I just sent the names of three possible unsubs to Agent Hotchner and his team and, hopefully, one of them is the man they are looking for."

"So I understand," the section chief responded. "And, Agent Morgan, I am glad to see that you appear to be feeling better."

"My throat is still a little scratchy," Morgan replied hoarsely. "But, I anticipate that I will be fully recovered by the time the team returns."

"Glad to hear that," was the reply as Cruz turned to leave.

"However," he added in what sounded like an afterthought. "If I were you, I would make sure that I was careful how I handled those clothes. You wouldn't want to contaminate evidence in a missing agent case. I also would make sure I got them down to the lab as soon as possible."

He quietly closed the door behind himself.

"He knows," Garcia breathed once the door was securely closed.

"Yeah, he knows," Morgan agreed as he put the suit back into the garment bag and picked up the ski jacket.

"Is that blood?" Garcia pointed and shuddered.

"Either that or ketchup," Morgan observed as he held it up close to his eyes. "I think the lab will need to tell us which."

"Okay, off to the lab with those!" Garcia declared. She returned to her computer and brought up a map. "Now, tell me exactly where they were found."

"Right about – there," Morgan pointed on the screen. "You'll need to start looking for security cameras in the area."

"Morgan, look at that area," Garcia told him, enlarging the picture. "What is it close to?"

"The expressway, I-95," Morgan observed. "Which runs almost straight through to – "

"Florida!" the both chorused.

"Just like Jason Schuster suggested," Morgan added.

"Okay. You take those clothes to the lab while I start searching in Florida," Garcia was bouncing in her seat. "If my favorite genius is there – I will find him!"

"You had better update Hotch, too," Morgan reminded her. "I am sure he and the team will want to know about this new development."


	34. Chapter 34

Hotch's team started Wednesday morning by following up on information they had obtained from local fishermen concerning frequent visitors to the boat ramp. Garcia then cross-referenced that information with pleasure boat registrations in the state of Michigan as well as Ohio and quickly came up with a name. When the team ran a check on the individual in question, they found that not only was he a likely suspect, but that he was already in jail on a drunk and disorderly charge.

When Hotch and JJ questioned him, the man quickly revealed a deep-seated hatred for the amusement park, which he blamed for hiring his wife and thus hastening the dissolution of his marriage. After that, it wasn't long before he confessed that not only had he murdered his wife but that he had also abducted and murdered several other women employed by the park who resembled his wife.

"That was an unusually easy capture," Hotch commented as they packed up to leave the police station.

"I wish they were all that easy," Rossi added.

"Unfortunately, there are still two bodies unidentified," Blake reminded them. "And, if they are transients who came here looking for work, who knows if they ever will be identified. Their families, wherever they are, will never get closure."

"Be that as it may, we can now get back to searching for Spence," JJ observed as she picked up a banker's box full of files, preparatory to taking it out to their SUV.

"And, it does sound like Morgan has made some progress despite being 'sick'," Rossi remarked with a smirk as he also picked up a box.

"With help from Garcia," Hotch was quick to point out.

"Let's just hope we can find Spencer before another one of us needs to get 'sick'," Blake commented with a smile.

"Wheels up in 30 everyone," Hotch called out.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"So, you located Reid's suit and ski jacket," Blake reiterated.

Immediately upon their return, the team had gathered in the round table room to review Morgan's and Garcia's findings.

"Yes," Morgan confirmed. "And, they are both in the lab. However, his shirt and tie had already been sold."

"If I remember right, when he disappeared Spence was wearing that blue striped tie that Henry gave him for Christmas," JJ recalled sadly. "It's probably gone for good."

"It can be replaced," Rossi reminded her. "And, if necessary, after we find Reid and get him back home, I'll replace it myself."

"Now, the thrift shop where the clothes were found is close to an entrance ramp to the I-95 expressway?" Hotch questioned.

"That is right," Garcia put a map up on the flat screen. "And, said expressway runs all the way down to Florida. So, I have been searching areas of the Sunshine State where college students have been known to congregate."

"What are your search parameters?" Blake asked.

"I have been checking moderately priced hotels for registered guests who are driving a car with a Virginia license plate and are also using either a prepaid debit card or cash," Garcia replied. "I figured that since there haven't been any new charges on anyone's credit cards, that's the next best thing. So far, nothing has turned up, but I still have a lot of searching to do."

"I assume Cruz has issued a BOLO?" Rossi questioned.

"He did," Morgan confirmed. "It included a description of the car, of both nephews, and of Reid, and was sent to the state police for both North and South Carolina, as well as the Georgia state police and the Florida state police. His instructions were that it is to be distributed to all areas along the expressway."

Morgan's cell phone rang and he checked the screen. "It's the lab," he reported as he walked out of the room to answer the call.

Morgan was back in a few minutes. "As I suspected, there wasn't anything to find on the suit," he reported. "However, the lab did find some flecks of Reid's blood on the front of the ski jacket. In their opinion, there wasn't enough blood there to indicate that Reid was seriously injured."

"In other words," JJ spoke up. "Spence is still alive and is out there somewhere."

"That's what the evidence seems to be telling us," Morgan replied.


	35. Chapter 35

Thursday and Friday passed unremarkably at the Harris household. The students studied and worked on their ecology research projects while Michael and Caryn started on the spring cleaning. In the late afternoons, Caryn had Julie and Michael digging up the vegetable garden in preparation to planting it and, in the evenings, Michael was reading his way through the late Mr. Harris' library.

"You have already finished reading all those books?" Caryn questioned in amazement as she and Julie joined him in the study.

"Yes," Michael assured her. "And, I must say that the majority of the espionage novels seem to be built around a single, super-hero type character with totally unrealistic mental and physical abilities."

"Consider it escapist literature," Julie suggested. "Designed to take your mind off the everyday world."

"Well, once I am through with this section of books I plan to begin reading the True Crime books," Michael told them. "I am sure those will be much more realistic."

Saturday morning came quickly and, as they sat around the kitchen table relaxing and eating breakfast, Caryn smiled at the two young people. "Ready to tackle the mall?" she asked brightly.

"How about if we just go see a movie?" Julie proposed.

"Trying to dodge Sarah Mae and her man-eating ways?" Caryn suggested.

"Well, kind of," Julie admitted. "Although, it has been a while since we have seen a film in an actual theater."

"Sounds good to me," Caryn told her. "And, while the two of you go to the movies, I'll do some shopping on my own. We can meet up again afterwards."

Caryn was sitting by herself in the mall's coffee shop, reading and enjoying a quiet cup of coffee, when she heard someone clearing his throat. Looking up, she saw Lieutenant Thomas standing next to the table.

"Lieutenant," she exclaimed with a smile. "I almost didn't recognize you in your civilian clothes."

"Ms. Harris," the lawman replied. "I was walking by and saw you sitting in here all by yourself."

"Please, sit down," she invited him. "There is plenty of room and I'll enjoy having some adult conversation for a change."

"Where are Julie and Michael?" the man asked as he pulled out a chair and took a seat.

"At the movies," Caryn explained. "There is a film they wanted to see and I wanted to do some shopping without an audience. So, it worked out great for everyone. What about you? What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Needed to do some shopping," was the vague reply. "Although, I honestly don't know what I am doing. My wife used to handle everything and since she's gone - " he trailed off and sadly shook his head.

"What about your daughter?" Caryn suggested gently. "I'm sure she would be glad to give you a hand."

"You're right," the man conceded. "Maybe I do need to give her a call."

"In the meantime," he continued. "How are you doing? Any problems out at your place?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," Caryn assured him. "Everything is just chugging right along."

"Are you sure?" the lieutenant persisted. "I know what the sheriff's deputies in your county are like and, now that your husband is gone, there isn't much there to stop them. You may have your cousin's son staying with you but, as skinny as he is, I doubt if he could do much to help you."

"I appreciate your concern," Caryn assured him. "But, you have to remember, those deputies may have a history with everyone else in the county, but not with me. And I refuse to be terrified by a bunch of overgrown bullies!"

"I hope you're right," the man sighed as he stood up. "But, just to be on the safe side, make sure you have both me and my dispatcher on speed dial. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the post. Bushy is still out and two of my guys have come down with the flu. The commander and I are both having to do double duty. And, I see your daughter and Michael headed this way."

"By the way," he added as an afterthought. "I like your haircut."

And, with that comment, he walked out of the shop and off down the mall.

"What did Lieutenant Thomas want?" Julie asked curiously as she took the seat the lawman had just vacated.

"Just to say 'Hi'," Caryn replied thoughtfully. "I get the impression that since his wife passed away last year he's lonely."

"Maybe he is hoping you could help him be less lonely," Julie suggested mischievously.

"He's not my type," her mother replied with a small smile.

"And, now," she continued as she stood up and began gathering her packages. "I think it is time for us to walk over and pick up somebody's contact lenses."


	36. Chapter 36

It was mid-afternoon on Sunday when the members of Hotch's team received a text summoning them to the office because they had a new case. When they arrived, they found Cruz standing at the front of the round table room talking with Hotch.

"Everyone, take a seat," Hotch instructed them. "We'll get started just as soon as Garcia gets in here."

Within a few minutes, Garcia bustled into the room with a smile on her face. "Okay, crime fighters," she announced cheerfully. "Pack up your sunglasses because you are headed to the Sunshine State."

"Florida?" Morgan questioned incredulously. "We are going to Florida?"

"You most certainly are," Garcia assured him as she picked up the remote, pointed it towards the flat screen, and clicked. "It appears that one of the small towns west of Miami has one very sick puppy on their hands. And, after they asked for our help, Chief Cruz decided that you need to travel there to check it out in person."

As all eyes turned towards him, Cruz tried not to look too smug as he shrugged. "I just thought we should pay them a visit to see how we can best help them," he said noncommittally as he looked pointedly at Garcia.

"Now, as you may or may not know," Garcia continued as she enlarged a picture showing a fearsome looking alligator. "In this area it is not unusual to lose small pets or lost lunches to alligators. However, in this case, it appears that this unsub is attempting to use the wildlife to camouflage his handiwork by arranging things so that the reptiles get the blame."

"Obviously, not a nature lover," Rossi commented dryly as he called up the file on his tablet.

"That's for sure," Garcia confirmed. "That is unless feeding various parts of your murder victims to the alligators is considered to be nature friendly. Because, that is what this individual appears to be doing."

"State of Florida biologists found part of a human arm in the stomach of an alligator that had been hit and killed by a car," Blake was reading from her tablet. "And, it appears from the cut marks on the bone, that it was detached from the body using a saw of some sort."

"And, it appears that this is not the first time this has happened," JJ added as she also read from her screen.

"There was another incident about six weeks ago," Garcia verified. "That time the alligator in question had been classified as a nuisance and was tracked down and euthanized by state wildlife biologists. When said creature was opened up, they discovered a human foot as well as multiple pieces of tissue, some human and some otherwise, inside. Again, the foot appeared to have been amputated from the rest of the body by means of a saw. DNA tests are being run to determine if the body parts in both animals are from the same person, but the assumption is that they are not."

"Both sets of remains appear to have been cut with the same type of saw," Rossi was studying the pictures. "A chain saw perhaps?"

"The way they were disarticulated suggests that the unsub has some knowledge of butchering techniques," Morgan observed.

"That would probably include hunters as well as professional butchers," JJ commented. "Does anybody know how many hunting licenses are issued by the State of Florida in an average year?"

"And, what types of hunting are allowed?" Blake added. "Whoever this is, it appears that they are familiar with butchering techniques used for larger animals."

"Definitely not a bird hunter," Rossi observed, still studying the pictures. "Sawing through bone like this definitely wouldn't be required to clean a bird."

"It's times like this that I miss Reid the most," JJ commented glumly. "He would be able to just reel off all the answers we need without even thinking about them."

"Instead, I am going to be digging them up for you," Garcia announced. "And, I should be ready to divulge all the information your little hearts desire once you are on the plane and on your way."

"Wheels up in 30, everyone," Hotch announced as he began gathering up his papers.

"And, I will be traveling with you," Cruz added.

"What?" he noticed Morgan's look of surprise. "You're short an agent, and I'm an agent. Besides, I'm also very familiar with Miami."


	37. Chapter 37

Sunday lunch this week was at Dr. and Mrs. Lewis' house. "We've been over to your place for the past several weeks," Margaret had explained. "Let me do the entertaining this time. Besides, I have a new recipe I want to try out."

Caryn, Julie, and Michael had no sooner been admitted to the rebuilt farmhouse when Julie turned to Dr. Lewis. "Can you show Michael your library – Please?" she asked excitedly. "It is so cool - I just know he is going to love it!"

"Okay, if you insist," the doctor chuckled. "If you two ladies will excuse us?" he nodded to his wife and Caryn.

"Go ahead," his wife smiled. "I know how you love to show off your retreat."

Smiling, the doctor led Julie and Michael down the main hallway, towards a room which had been added onto the back of the house.

"Now, be prepared," Julie warned as the doctor pushed the door open.

"Oh My Gosh!" Michael breathed as he walked into the spacious room. "This is incredible!"

"You like my little hideaway?" the doctor asked with a smile.

Directly in front of them was a wall of windows looking out over the rustic backyard. Outside awnings, which appeared to be constructed of wood, screened the room from direct sunlight. On the wall to their right was a fieldstone fireplace with a mantel containing an exhibit of family photographs as well as various mementos and, scattered throughout the room, were comfortable looking chairs and couches interspersed with end tables containing reading lamps. However, it was the book shelves which lined the other two walls of the room that caught Michael's eye. Extending from the floor to the ceiling, each set consisted of a rotating circular carousel, containing hard covered as well as paperback books. A 'floating' ladder was attached to the ceiling and could be moved between the various carousels.

"How many books do you have in here?" Michael exclaimed, looking around. "And, how are they organized?"

"As for how many books, it's hard to say," the doctor replied. "Some of these are my wife's and some are mine. We lost track a long time ago."

"Now that batch over there," he pointed to a carousel on the left wall, "Are my reference books and medical journals. On the shelves next to them are my wife's 'classics' and then her murder mysteries and popular fiction. Then we have my various enthusiasms – Spy fiction and espionage, biography, and true crime are the most prevalent."

"Your medical books are here?" Michael asked, walking over to the area indicated.

"Yes, where I can easily consult them," was the reply. "And, as you can see, I have my favorite chair sitting right there in front of them."

"As much as I hate to interrupt the tour, lunch is ready," Mrs. Lewis called to them from the doorway. "You can finish up in here later."

"Yes, Dear," the doctor smiled at his wife. "We'll be right there."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"That was delicious!" Caryn exclaimed at the end of the meal. "Margaret, you really outdid yourself this time! I have never had Corish game hen prepared like that!"

"Mom is right. The Cornish game hen was great!" Julie added her praise. "And the wild rice stuffing was delicious!"

"Thank you," Margaret beamed at her guests. "I wasn't sure about this new recipe, but it seems to have worked out just fine."

"Another excellent job, my dear," Dr. Lewis added his praise.

"It was – very good," Michael got the impression that he was expected to add his opinion. "Especially the coffee flavored cake you made for dessert."

"Thank you, Michael," Mrs. Lewis chortled. "That particular dessert is my oldest son's favorite. I make it every year for his birthday."

"And, now," Dr. Lewis stood up. "If you ladies will excuse us, I would like to examine Michael's injuries and I believe that is best done in private. Michael?" He looked over at the young man.

"Okay," Michael agreed, as he also stood up. "But I must tell you that everything appears to be well on its way to healing up. I rarely experience any soreness or discomfort anymore."

"Well, what if I take a look just to be on the safe side?" the doctor suggested as he led the way out of the dining room.

"You are right," was the verdict a short time later as they sat in the library. "It appears that, physically, you are just about healed up. Now, I need to ask about – "

"The nightmares?" Michael guessed. He took a deep breath.

"I am still having them," he confessed. "And they have been getting clearer. They are about dead people and mutilated bodies and missing body parts and they scare me!"

"What about them scares you?" the doctor asked gently.

"What if I am the one who did these things – The things I dream about?" Michael blurted out. "I don't want it to be me, but what if it is? What will happen to me if I get caught?" He sounded desperate.

"Well, first off," the doctor sounded thoughtful. "The fact that you are worried, upset, and more than a little scared about it tells me that you probably aren't involved. Plus, I don't recall hearing about any serial killers operating around here lately."

"But, then, why am I dreaming about it? The dreams have to be coming from somewhere," Michael pointed out.

"I can think of three very reasonable, logical explanations for your dreams," the doctor told him. "1) You saw a scary movie and it is still haunting you; 2) You played a video game based on some sort of a mass murder scenario and you keep replaying it in your head; or 3) You heard or read about some horrific event that made a very deep impression on you. Anyone of those could account for your nightmares."

"How do I deal with them?" Michael asked sadly.

"Just hang in there," Dr. Lewis told him. "And, if they don't taper off in another week or so, I will see about giving you something to help you sleep. But, remember, as far as we know, you haven't done anything wrong!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

In the kitchen, Caryn and Margaret were discussing Michael.

"So, you are e-mailing local colleges and universities checking to see if they are missing a member of their staff?" Margaret asked.

"Yes. I concocted a story about having run into him in an airport and him taking the time to give my daughter some very good advice concerning selecting a major and a college," Caryn explained. "I have been explaining that I want to thank him for his time and his advice, but that I had forgotten which school he was affiliated with. So far I have contacted five colleges, but I haven't gotten any responses yet."

"That story does sound believable," Margaret told her, shaking her head. "Honestly, I can't believe these yarns you come up. You would have made a great undercover agent."

"I prefer to think of myself as an undiscovered novelist," Caryn laughed. "Now, did Dr. Lewis try the state police post again?"

"He did," Margaret confirmed. "And, they let him go through any notices that he could locate. It seems that the officer who usually handles them has been out due to a family emergency so they are basically in a state of confusion. However, from what he could find, there wasn't anything there that sounded remotely like Michael."

"So, we keep searching," Caryn sighed. "Someone out there has to be looking for him."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Later that evening, after their guests had left, Dr. Lewis returned to his library, walked over to the True Crime section of his bookshelves, and began searching.

"What are you looking for, Dear?" his wife had tracked him down and was standing watching him.

"I have been thinking," the doctor replied. "And, I want to look something up. It concerns mass murderers and I believe it is in one of the books by that FBI guy. The one with the Italian sounding name like Roselli or Rosco, something starting with an R. Ah Ha – Here it is – Rossi!"

"What did you think of Caryn this afternoon?" Margaret asked unexpectedly.

"Her new haircut?" was the response. "I thought it looked very nice."

"She was wearing a new top, too," his wife observed. "It was much more fitted that anything I have ever seen her wear before. And, she had that chiffon scarf draped around her neck."

"She did say that she took some time to go shopping by herself yesterday," the doctor was paging through the book he had selected.

"Well, it's about time she did something for herself for a change," Margaret stated. "And, maybe that means she's ready to start moving on with her life. Possibly get out a bit more."

"Just a minute, now," the doctor looked over at her. "I know that look in your eyes. That's your 'Matchmaker' look. Just because Caryn got a haircut and bought herself a new top doesn't mean that she is in the market for male companionship."

"I know Dear," his wife replied. "However – "

"Well, after you find what you are looking for, come on to bed," she added almost nonchalantly. "You have a long day planned for tomorrow."


	38. Chapter 38

It was late Sunday afternoon when the FBI jet landed at a small airport west of Miami. Garcia had called the team while they were in route and given them the information they needed concerning hunting and hunting licenses in the State of Florida and, when they disembarked, they found the requisite two black government SUVs parked on the tarmac waiting for them. A short drive down some quiet side streets brought them to the local police station where several officers were busy setting up a conference room for their use.

"Thanks for coming," the detective in charge told Hotch once the introductions has been completed. "I always knew something like this would happen sooner or later. Those gators are just too convenient a scapegoat."

"They'll eat just about anything," another detective added. "And nobody's the wiser."

"Have you found any more body parts?" Morgan asked.

"Not yet, but we're still looking," was the response. "Gators store food in underwater caches and then come back to it later after it has aged a while. That means we need to search a very large area of the swamp looking for their storage spots."

"It also means we have to use spotters as well as divers for the search," the second detective supplied. "We don't want the gators getting a second meal."

"Have you identified the victims?" Rossi questioned.

"We have been pulling missing persons reports for the past eight to ten weeks trying to narrow it down," was the reply. "And, we are still waiting on the DNA test results."

"What about suspects?" JJ asked. "You know the people around here. Is there anyone who stands out in your minds?"

"Several," the detective in charge told her. "But we don't have any real evidence against any of them and, as we don't have a time of death, we can't even check alibis."

"Okay," Hotch made his decision. "Blake and Rossi, why don't you go to the – " He looked detectives. "Where are the remains – the human remains?" he clarified.

"We turned them over to the county coroner," the detective in charge told him. "If you like, I can have one of my officers give your guys a ride over to the morgue."

"Thanks, we would appreciate that," Hotch told him.

"And, Morgan, you need to take a look at the reptile remains," Hotch continued. "See what the wildlife biologists can tell you. There might be something there."

"No problem," Morgan replied with a grin. "For a boy from the south side of Chicago, coming face to face with a full grown alligator will definitely be an experience."

"Even if the creature is already dead," Blake added with a grimace.

"JJ, you and I will start going over the missing persons files," Hotch concluded. "Maybe we can get the victim pool narrowed down some more before the DNA results come back."

"Garcia also sent us some names she came up with," JJ added. "If they aren't already on the local police's radar, we can add them to the list and take a look at them too."

"As for me," Cruz spoke up for the first time since they had landed. "I think I'll head out to talk with some people I know. Who knows what I'll find out?" He had his cell phone out and was busy pushing buttons as he walked out of the conference room.


	39. Chapter 39

JJ and Hotch were soon busy reviewing the missing persons' files looking for potential victims.

"I just have a feeling that both the victims are male," JJ commented as she opened yet another file. "The size of the remains for one thing, and also the fact that I can't fathom a woman letting her toenails get into that condition."

"You may be right," Hotch agreed as his cell phone rang.

"Yes, Rossi," he answered the call. "What do you have?"

"What do you think?" he then asked the older agent. "And, the coroner agrees with you? Good. Why don't the two of you come back here then? You can help us go through the missing persons files. See you shortly."

"What do they think about what?" JJ asked after he had closed up his phone.

"He and Blake agree with you that the victims are both male," was Hotch's response. "Judging by what they found at the coroner's, the owner of the arm was approximately 5' 9" tall and rather muscular, while the owner of the foot was probably about 5' 11" tall. There is a tattoo on the arm, but the coroner is having a problem getting a clear picture of it. Apparently it was an amateur job, probably done either at home or in a jail cell."

"Well, that narrows our list of victims down to – " JJ began going down the list. "I would say approximately 12 individuals."

"Let's pull the files and start looking to see if any of them have anything in common," Hotch suggested.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Whoever this is, they definitely know the area and the wildlife," Rossi told Hotch and JJ a short time later as they stood in the conference room talking.

"Apparently they knew exactly where to put the dismembered bodies so that they would be quickly found by the alligators and either eaten or removed for storage," Blake explained.

"Neither the arm nor the foot shows any evidence of being extensively chewed on or fought over before being swallowed," Rossi explained. "So there must have been enough to go around." He shuddered.

"That is one, make that two, big animals!" Morgan exclaimed as he walked into the conference room. "And I would hate to have to tackle either one of them."

"Did you discover any further evidence of where they collected their meal or who the meal was?" Hotch asked as JJ grimaced.

"Well, while I was there, the DNA results came back for the foot and for the additional tissue that was found in the stomach of the first gator," Morgan reported. "The owner of the foot remains a mystery because the DNA wasn't in any of the systems that the lab initially searched. However, they are still looking. And, as for the other tissue, it appears to have belonged to an egret that the alligator also ate."

"And, egrets are found - ?" Blake asked.

"Several places locally," Morgan reported. "However, there is one colony in particular where the wildlife biologists have noticed that several adult birds appear to be missing."

"Are they headed out there to check the area?" Hotch questioned.

"They are sending a team out first thing tomorrow morning," Morgan replied, looking at his watch. "It's getting late and apparently it isn't wise to venture out into the swamp after dark."

"You'll be joining them," Hotch assumed.

"Just as soon as I get a big bottle of mosquito repellent," Morgan assured him.

"You'll need it," Rossi smirked. "Out in that swamp, if it is alive and moving, those mosquitoes will chew on it!"

"We need to check whether DNA samples have been obtained for all the members of our victim pool." JJ held up the stack of folders.

"Let me help with that," Blake volunteered. "Once we have a list, we can get with the locals to see about making arrangements to speak with family members about getting any samples that are missing."

"As for me," Rossi began.

"You and I will be developing the profile," Hotch told him. "I want to be able to present it first thing tomorrow morning."


	40. Chapter 40

"Where is Cruz?" Rossi asked as the team gathered in the conference room early Monday morning.

"I honestly don't know," Hotch replied, shaking his head. "I did hear from him last night when he called to check on our progress. But, he didn't give me any indication of where he was or what he has been doing."

"Well, it's a good thing we are prepared to present the profile without him," Blake commented.

"And without Morgan," JJ added. "He left at dawn to go out with the search party. I just hope he has some industrial strength mosquito repellent with him. I understand that the insects in that swamp are insatiable."

Hotch's cell phone rang, and he glanced at the screen before answering it. "Garcia?"

"Put you on speaker?" he asked, looking over at the other members of this team. "Okay. Just a minute, let me make sure the door is closed."

Nodding for the team to join him at the conference room table, he put his phone down and waited until Rossi had secured the door before pushing a button and speaking. "Okay, Garcia. You are on speaker. What do you have for us?"

"Well, I just want you to know that I have again used my limitless genius abilities to come up with a lead to help you locate your alligator abusing unsub," Garcia began.

"What did you do?" JJ called out.

"Well, I started with the list of possible victims we have been working with and began digging deeper into their backgrounds," Garcia explained. "As a matter of fact, I dug so deep you are going to have to sent at least three very muscular, very good looking, men to get me out of - "

"Garcia!" Hotch interrupted her.

"Okay. What I found was that four of our possible victims had sealed juvenile records," Garcia continued. "Which I then, of course, promptly unsealed."

"And you found?" Blake asked.

"WeIl, it appears that three of those guys not only grew up in the same area of West Miami, but also share a rather unsavory past," Garcia replied. "And, my guess would be that both Luis Enos and Enrique Gomez went on to commit even bigger and better crimes. However, they apparently were much more careful than some of their associates because up until now they have managed to avoid getting caught. Both are suspected of being part of the Miami Mob Monsters Gang, which has a long history of dealing in illegal weapons. That gang also has a history of being involved in several gang wars over territory in West Miami."

"So," Hotch spoke up. "The local wildlife biologists may have stumbled onto a 'warning' that was being sent by one gang to another."

"That would be my guess, Sir," Garcia replied. "And, I am sending all relevant information to your phones."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"A warning from one gang to another?" the detective in charge questioned a short time later. "You could be right."

"We never thought of it because they've never come this far west before," one of the other detectives added.

"We need to get with the Dade County Gang Unit," was the decision. "If you are right, this definitely falls under their jurisdiction."

It wasn't long before both victims, plus a third whose remains had been found that morning by Morgan's group, were positively identified and multiple arrests of various gang members were underway.

"Well, I guess that wraps this up," Blake commented as she and Rossi began dismantling the evidence boards.

"Not soon enough for me," Morgan complained as he scratched at his arms. "I don't think I have an inch of my body that hasn't been chewed up by mosquitoes."

"That's what you get for being so deliciously tasty," Garcia commented cheerfully from the computer screen. "Now, I assume this means that I will be seeing all of you shortly."

"Not quite yet," Cruz announced as he walked into the conference room. "We have at least one more stop to make before we leave."


	41. Chapter 41

"Matt?" JJ looked at Cruz. "What's going on?"

"Let's start by sitting down," their section chief suggested as he walked over, pulled out a chair, and took a seat at the conference room table.

"Now," he began once everyone was seated. "While all of you have been busy identifying the alligator victims and tracking down their killers, I have been looking into your missing agent."

"Reid? You've been looking for The Kid?" Morgan asked.

"What did you find?" Blake demanded.

"I began by talking with some old acquaintances of mine in Miami," Cruz began. "Many of whom work in the tourist industry. While Ms. Garcia has been checking out the moderately priced motels and hotels, I have been speaking with people employed in the – less expensive – establishments."

"The ones that take cash with no questions asked," Rossi assumed.

"And, no on-line records," Hotch added.

"What did you find?" JJ asked.

"There are two college-aged males, driving a dark colored sedan with Virginia license plates, staying and playing at the Penny Pincher Motel about six miles east of here," was the report. "I currently have someone watching them and, if we leave right now, we can probably catch them before they head out for the day."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Morgan demanded; standing up so fast he knocked his chair over.

"Go grab them!" Garcia was still listening in. "If you need any charges to arrest them on I can – " she stopped abruptly. "Sorry, Sir. I got a little carried away."

"Understandably so," Rossi told her as he also stood up, ready to leave.

"Just a minute," Hotch stopped everyone. "Do we have a plan? We don't want to find them just to lose them on a technicality." He looked over at Cruz.

"Just catch those two **$%*^ &'s** who grabbed my agent," Cruz replied heatedly. "We'll worry about technicalities later – Right Penelope?"


	42. Chapter 42

By following Cruz's directions, Hotch and his team easily found the Penny Pincher Motel. And, when they drove slowly down the street in front of the motel, he directed them to park their two SUVs directly behind an old, beat-up car that was sitting at the curb with its hood up. Two older-appearing Hispanic men were bent over the engine, apparently working on it. However, when Cruz stepped out of the first SUV and walked over to them, Rossi immediately noticed that both sets of eyes that looked up at him were bright and focused.

"Mateo," the first man greeted the section chief, holding out his hand. "It's been a long time."

"That it has," was Cruz' reply as he shook hands. "I'm glad the two of you were available on such short notice."

"For you, always," the second man also shared a handshake with Cruz.

"I want you to meet my team," Cruz motioned for everyone to join them. "This is Hotch, JJ, Blake, Rossi, and Morgan." He pointed at each in turn.

"And, everyone, these are a couple members of my team from when I worked undercover in Miami," he hesitated a moment before continuing. "Meet Bert and Ernie." The three men grinned at each other.

"An inside joke, I love it," Rossi commented as he shook hands.

"My pleasure," Hotch was trying to conceal a smile.

"Can you tell us what you have here?" Blake went right to the point.

"Well, both of them are still in the room," Bert nodded across the street. "And, from what we understand of their recent behavior, they are both probably dealing with one heck of a hangover."

"Which I am sure we are about to make worse," JJ smiled grimly.

"A lot worse!" Morgan promised.

"Did they really grab a Fed?" Ernie asked.

"One of my best men," Cruz assured him. "And we are all set to make sure they go down for it."

"Is it okay if we stay over here and watch?" Bert inquired solicitously. "Just innocent bystanders and all."

"Be my guest," Morgan grinned at them. "And, if the need arises, feel free to be 'helpful' innocent bystanders."

"As helpful as we can be," Ernie returned the grin.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Jared and Tommy, this is the FBI. Open the door!" Morgan was banging on the hotel room door and yelling loudly.

"Jared and Tommy, you have been warned!" JJ added her voice.

"What the - ?" The door swung open revealing a bleary-eyed young man in rumpled clothes looking as if he had the world's worst hang-over.

"Who are you looking for?" he questioned.

"Jared Kerry and Tommy Malone," Morgan stated. "Which one are you?"

"Neither one, man," the severity of the situation was starting to sink in. "You have the wrong room." He tried to close the door.

"I don't think so," Morgan stated as he pushed the door open and shoved the man back into the room. "I think we are in just the right place."

"Tommy, what's going on?" the voice came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, Tommy, why don't you tell your cousin Jared exactly what is going on?" JJ told the befuddled man as Morgan turned him around to cuff him while Blake read him his rights.


	43. Chapter 43

"Listen, Man, it's not like we killed anybody or anything," Jared protested as he sat in the interview room at the local police station.

"Okay, what did you do?" Rossi asked as he and Blake sat across the table from him.

"I don't know," the young man moaned as he rested his head in his hands. "I can't remember. We are just down here for Spring Break. Is that a crime now?"

"As far as we know, it's not a crime, per se," Blake contributed. "But some of the things people do during spring break are considered to be crimes."

"So, why don't you tell us exactly what you did?" Rossi suggested helpfully. "Starting back at the very beginning of your trip down here."

"Back at the beginning?" understanding was beginning to dawn. "The very beginning?"

"That's right," Rossi was trying to sound soothing. "What exactly were you doing when you and your cousin decided to take a very long drive, all the way from Virginia to Florida?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Stolen, that car is not stolen!" Tommy declared vehemently.

He was sitting in a second interview room with Hotch and JJ.

"That's not what your uncle told me," Hotch replied. "He said that he considered that car to be stolen and that he wanted to press charges."

"When did you speak with my uncle?" Tommy demanded.

"Just after he was arrested," was the reply. "And before he was sent off to the federal penitentiary."

"Uncle Joe Mac was arrested?" Tommy gasped.

"He most certainly was," JJ confirmed. "And, unless you want to join him in jail, I would suggest you start talking."

"Also, if you are planning on using his lawyer, you are probably out of luck," she added. "I strongly suspect that said lawyer is currently very busy trying to keep your uncle off of death row."

"Okay," Tommy took a deep breath. "I'll tell you what happened, but you have to understand, we didn't kill anybody. That FBI guy was still alive when we left him."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **"** **They did what?!"** Morgan exclaimed as Cruz fought to physically restrain him as they watched the interview with Tommy from the viewing room.

"Take it easy," Cruz cautioned. "I'm sure there is more to it that what he is saying."

"How can there be more?" Morgan demanded. "He just said that they kidnapped my best friend, knocked him unconscious, stripped him of all his clothes, took him out in the middle of nowhere, and dumped him into a snow bank! What else could they have done?"

"Let's see what Jared says," Cruz suggested, gritting his teeth as he attempted to restrain the muscular man. "We need to find out if his story matches."

Within an hour the team was gathered in a conference room with Garcia joining them on the computer screen.

"We need you to start mapping every dirt road and trail west of Quantico," Hotch instructed her. "Who knows where these creeps may have dumped Reid? Stay within a two hour drive time. That's how long they both estimate they traveled. Then, the minute we get back, we can start organizing our search."

"Get a bunch of the flyers made up with Reid's picture and description on them," Rossi continued the instructions. "I am going to visit every law enforcement entity in that area and make sure they have all seen it."

"On it and on it," Garcia replied. "And, I believe that Section Chief Cruz has already arranged for transport for the two sleaze-bags in question."

"Of course," Cruz spoke up. "And, I have also arranged for them to undergo a second, even more intense, interrogation. If they remember anything further – anything at all – we will get it out of them."

"Now, please tell me that there is a chance that my baby genius didn't freeze to death," Garcia begged. "I just can't stand the thought – "

"There is always hope, Baby Girl," Morgan assured her. "There is always hope!"


	44. Chapter 44

Monday morning dawned clear and bright in the Virginia countryside. Spring was in the air and everybody was restless.

"Why don't we try going outside for today's discussion?" Mrs. Lewis suggested when she arrived and noticed how distracted everyone was.

"The fresh air might help," Caryn suggested.

"Actually, you do know that the concept that the air outside of a building is better than the air inside the building is false, don't you?" Michael told her. "With the filtration systems in the latest HVAC systems being designed to remove the majority of minute particles in the air, the air inside of a building is most likely much cleaner than that outside of the building."

"Be that as it may," Caryn smiled. "Let's move our group onto the front porch. Since you and Julie moved the wicker furniture out there over the weekend, we can sit in the shade in comfort and talk."

Soon, everyone was so deep into their discussion of _The Raven_ , that no one noticed when a sheriff's department car drove slowly by the house.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Okay, gang, it looks like no one is getting anything done this afternoon," Caryn finally gave up and announced shortly after lunch. "So, just this once, let's call it a day and everyone can go home early."

"Sounds good to me!" Josh declared cheerfully as he began logging off on his computer.

"Is that okay?" Trey looked questioningly at Michael.

"That will work," Michael assured him. "We're at a good stopping point and you need some time to think through this new concept. We can tackle it again tomorrow."

"Peggy Sue? Tara?" Caryn questioned.

"I'm already shutting my computer down," Peggy Sue smiled at her.

"And, I'm right behind you," Tara added cheerfully. "It will be nice to have some extra free time this afternoon."

"Now, make sure you all stay together and go straight home," Caryn told the group a short time later as they prepared to leave the house. "And, Michael and Julie, why don't you stop by Grainger's on your way back and pick up the accounting? You can save Mrs. Grainger a trip down here."

"Don't worry, Aunt Caryn," Michael told her. "Everything will be just fine."

Josh and Trey had already left the group to walk up the drive to their house when Michael saw a car driving slowly down the road towards the group. Unconcerned, he quickly checked to make sure that everyone was walking on the left hand side of the dirt road. However, when the car suddenly turned to block the road in front of them, he realized that the vehicle belonged to the sheriff's department.

"Well – Well – Well. What have we here?" Deputy Wells had flung open the driver's side door and was climbing out of the vehicle.

"Good Afternoon Deputy," Tara warbled nervously.

"Three pretty young ladies and an equally pretty looking young man," the deputy continued. "You're not my type, Boy, but I know a couple of guys who would be more than glad to make your acquaintance."

Instinctively Michael pushed the three girls behind him and took a defensive stance.

"So, you think you can protect them?" the deputy sneered. "Let's see what you can do, Bean Pole." He began strutting towards the group.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Michael warned.

"You are out numbered," Julie pointed out.

"Oh Really?" the deputy replied. "Is that all you can come up with, you with all your fancy education? Well, I am going to teach you something – "

His comments were cut short by a load of buckshot flying past his ear while the sound of a shotgun firing echoed through the woods.

"What the - ?" The deputy dove behind his car and then looked around as Michael shepherded the three girls off the road and towards the trees.

"That's right. You hide like the coward you are Ronnie Wells!" the voice rang out as an older woman carrying a shotgun materialized out of the woods.

"Grandma?" Peggy Sue questioned. "What are you doing here?'

"I was coming to walk home with you," her grandmother replied. "Ms. Harris called to make sure there was someone at the house for when you got there, and I decided to come down and walk with you."

"Crazy old lady!" Deputy Wells shouted at her as he straightened up. "What do you think you're doing? You could have hit me with that shot."

"Come any closer and I will hit you," was the reply. "You leave my granddaughter and her friends alone!"

"Do you know what will happen to you if you do hit me?" was the threat.

"You said it yourself, I'm old and I'm crazy," the woman pointed out. "And, if I just happen to be out shooting at the critters who are eating my garden, and I just happen to shoot a little wide, who is going to come after me – Your friends in the sheriff's department? I would like to see them try."

"Now," the woman turned to address the students. "Peggy Sue and Tara, you come with me. We're going home. And, you, young man. I admire the way you stood up for these girls, but you have to remember you are dealing with a big time bully here – One with a badge and a gun. Now, I suggest that you take Miss Julie there and head for home. I'm sure you have seen the last of Ronnie Wells here for a while."

"Th – Th -Thank you, Ma'am," Michael stuttered as he turned and quickly followed Julie back down the dirt road towards home.


	45. Chapter 45

"You don't know what will happen next time!" Phil Grainger was at the Harris house arguing with Caryn. "And I don't want to take the chance that something will happen to my business partner or her family."

"Phil, calm down," Caryn replied. "We're still here and everything is okay. Besides, as I have said in the past, I will not be intimidated by a bunch of bullies!"

"But, I can arrange for – " Phil began.

"You need to cooperate in order to protect the business," Caryn interrupted. "But, I don't have to. Nobody knows about our arrangement. Besides, I have other resources."

"I know that the state police keep an eye out for you," was the store owner's response. "But they can't be here all the time. Besides, you know that that group has their eye on every teenaged girl in the area. You need to think about Julie!"

"I am thinking about her," Caryn told him. "What kind of message will it send her if I allow myself to be intimidated?"

"Now," she said as she guided the man to the door. "You go along home and I'll do the books and I'll get them back to you tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay," the man agreed reluctantly. "But, be careful – Please?"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Aunt Caryn. What was he talking about?" Michael asked the minute the door had closed after Phil Grainger. "Do you own the general store?"

"I'm sorry," he immediately apologized. "I'm sure that's none of my business. It's just that Mr. Grainger seems terribly worried about you. And, with what happened this afternoon with Deputy Wells - "

"That's okay," Caryn assured him. "And, if you are going to be part of our family, you need to know. Yes, I am a silent partner in Grainger's store."

"When we first moved out here, it was a mess," Julie explained. "All outdated and dirty and everything."

"I could see that the potential was there," Caryn continued. "There are a lot of people buying land out here for retirement homes and they need a convenient place to pick up odds and ends of groceries, as well as gardening supplies. I could also see that Mr. Grainger didn't have the capital to invest in updating his store and expanding his inventory."

"So, I approached him with an opportunity. I would contribute the capital to have the store remodeled and updated and, in return, I would own a share of the business. He could continue running the store that has been in his family for three generations and no one in the area needed to know. It would have been embarrassing for him to have to admit that he had almost lost his family's store, and I didn't want that."

"So, the Graingers continue to run the store and Mom looks over the books once a week," Julie finished the explanation. "And no one is the wiser."

"No one?" Michael questioned.

"Well, Mr. Stedman knows, but only because he handled the paperwork," Caryn conceded. "But, other than that – "

"Now, if only Deputy Wells and the rest of the sheriff's deputies were just as easy to update – " She shook her head sadly.


	46. Chapter 46

"Okay, here you go. Sally forth to find my favorite genius, and bring him home." It was early Tuesday morning and Hotch's team was gathered in the round table room where Garcia had just finished handing everyone copies of the map she had created and the fliers she had made up.

"Thanks, Garcia," Rossi was studying the picture of Reid on the flier. "Where did you get - ?" He pointed at the picture.

"It's from the picnic we had last summer," Garcia quickly replied. "After looking at all the formal pictures of him, you know the one from his FBI ID badge and the one he uses when he has had an article accepted for publication, I decided this one looks much more like him. If anyone has seen him, he is going to look like this."

"Good decision, Baby Girl," Morgan praised her. "I would much rather ask whether anyone had seen this guy as opposed to that pompous looking academic with his picture in the professional journal."

"This does look much more like Spence," JJ agreed.

"Now, how are we going to divide this up?" Blake was studying the map. "There appear to be an awful lot of dirt roads in the area we are interested in."

"Well, the meatheads said they pulled off a main highway onto a rutted dirt road and left Reid under a tree," Hotch recalled. "So, we should probably start by following each of the three main roads running west out of town. We can drive down each highway in turn and investigate every dirt road or trail as we come to it."

"There is a Virginia State Police post close to the two hour boundary on the middle road," Rossi was checking Garcia's map against the official state road map. "Why don't we start on that road? You can start by traveling west and checking all the dirt roads and trails on the south side of it while I and – " he looked up at Hotch.

"Why don't you take JJ?" Hotch suggested.

"Okay, JJ, start with the state police?" Rossi suggested. "Then, after we speak with them, we can we can travel east checking out all the roads leading off to the north. That way we'll cover everything on both sides of the highway. Then, if necessary, we can move on to one of the other main east-west roads."

"What about Cruz?" Morgan asked. "Is he going to be joining us?"

"Cruz has been called over to the State Department," Hotch reported, holding up his cell phone. "However, he said that we are to do whatever is necessary to locate Reid."

"Within reason, of course." Hotch shot Morgan a worried look, which Morgan pointedly ignored.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"What do you think our chances are?" JJ asked quietly as Rossi drove the SUV towards the state police post.

"Chances?" Rossi repeated.

"Of finding Spence alive," JJ's soft voice could hardly be heard. "I know they aren't good."

"There is always a chance," Rossi was trying to sound reassuring. "And, we need to remember that."

"I know," JJ sighed. "But, I am running out of things to tell Henry and, if we are looking at a retrieval as opposed to a rescue, I need to start thinking about how I am going to explain it to him."


	47. Chapter 47

"SSA David Rossi, FBI," Rossi held up his credentials so the officer behind the reception desk at the Virginia State Police Post could see them. Next to him, JJ was also holding up her badge.

"I need to see your Post Commander, if he is in," Rossi continued.

"Let me make sure he isn't in the middle of something," the receptionist replied as he picked up the phone and pushed a button.

"The FBI is here to see you, Sir," he spoke into the phone.

"Commander Sinclaire will be right out," he immediately reported to Rossi and JJ. "It will only be a minute."

Within seconds, the doorway directly behind the receptionist was filled by the form of a huge man wearing the uniform of a Virginia State Police officer. As Rossi looked at the massive bulk, all he could think was "I pity anyone who has to get physical with him!"

"Agents," the man offered a huge paw first to Rossi and then to JJ. "Commander Adrian Sinclaire. I really didn't expect you to come all the way out here in person. But, thank you."

"SSA David Rossi," Rossi introduced himself.

"SSA Jennifer Jareau," JJ added, exchanging a confused look with Rossi.

"You were expecting us?" Rossi questioned.

"Well, yes. You are here about the request for a consult that I sent in last week, aren't you?" the commander replied.

"We are from the BAU," JJ clarified.

"That's who I need," the commander told her. "But, it appears we have some confusion here. Why don't we step back to my office where we can discuss it?" He turned to lead the way down the hallway.

"I'll see that you aren't disturbed, Sir," the receptionist spoke up as they walked past him.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Okay, why don't you begin by explaining your problem?" Rossi suggested, once they were all seated in the commander's office with the door closed.

"It concerns the sheriff's department in one of the counties around here," Commander Sinclaire began. "Culpepper County to be exact. We suspect that the – corruption – is deep rooted and has been going on for a good many years. The sheriff and the members of his department are all legacies, following in the footsteps of their fathers and/or grandfathers. None of them has had to qualify for their jobs, they just inherited them. And, they don't seem to see anything wrong with continuing on with 'business as usual'. We suspect that they are shaking down the local business owners, as well as some of the county residents, on a regular basis demanding protection money. Badly beaten men periodically turn up at the local hospital's emergency room and, despite their injuries, some of which are quite severe, they always refuse to tell anyone what happened to them. And, as soon as they are stitched up or casted or whatever, they always quickly leave out the back door - Regardless of what the doctor tells them."

"We also suspect that they are systematically sexually abusing the young women living over there," the commander continued, shaking his head sadly. "Doc Lewis says that they have the highest rate of single mother births in the entire state and that all the girls steadfastly refuse to name a father."

"Now, I believe that if we could get just one person to turn on them and file a complaint, others would soon follow. But, we can't get anyone to speak up. I have been here for almost four years and have been totally unsuccessful. I was hoping that you could give us some insight into the mindset of these victims so that maybe we could start figuring out how to put a stop to this."

The commander looked expectantly at the two agents.

"It sounds like you do have a problem," Rossi spoke thoughtfully. "And, I think – actually I know - we could give you some ideas on to how to get some of the victims to speak up."

"We can give you a couple of quick suggestions right now," JJ offered. "Is there anyone in particular you think should be included in the discussin?"

"Let me get Lieutenant Thomas in here," Commander Sinclaire picked up phone and pushed a button. "Culpepper Country is in his area of responsibility and he also has been concerned about this for quite some time."

"Thomas – Can you come in here?" he spoke into the phone. "There are some people I want you to meet."

"He'll be right in," the commander reported. "And, in the meantime, why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

"We are looking for this man," JJ took out a copy of Garcia's flier and handed it over.

"He's one of our agents and he has disappeared," Rossi explained. "We think he was badly beat up and then dumped somewhere in this area."

"Commander?" the door to the office opened and Lieutenant Thomas walked in. "You wanted me?"

He stopped and stared at the flier the commander was holding.

"What are you doing with a picture of Michael?" he blurted out.


	48. Chapter 48

"Michael?" Rossi asked. "Who is Michael?"

"Ms. Harris's cousin's kid," was the immediate reply. "He's been staying with her because he had some kind of a run-in with his mom."

"How long has he been there?" JJ was trying not to sound excited.

"About – Well, a little more than three week," was the answer. "Is he is some sort of trouble? He seems like a really good kid."

"This is a picture of our agent, Dr. Spencer Reid," Rossi told the lieutenant. "And, he went missing a little over three weeks ago. We sent a BOLO out at the time. Didn't you get it?"

"Oh Boy!" the lieutenant shook his head. "That would have gone to Bucky – Officer Buck. He handles all the BOLOs and missing person's reports and such. And, just about the time that would have arrived here, he had to take an unexpected leave of absence due to a family emergency. We've been trying to keep up with the paperwork, but we have also had some officers out with the flu so it's been a losing battle. That BOLO is probably buried somewhere near the bottom of the pile of paperwork on his desk."

"Okay, how did this – Michael – get identified as someone's cousin's kid?" Rossi followed up.

"All I know is what Ms. Harris told me," the lieutenant replied. "And, since she's always been honest with me and I didn't see anything suspicious, I never questioned it."

"Where would we find this Ms. Harris now?" JJ asked.

"Probably at her house." Lieutenant Thomas took out his cell phone. "Let me call and verify that." He pushed a button.

"You have her on speed dial," Rossi observed.

"Well, it's a safety precaution," was the explanation as the lieutenant waited for a response. "She and her teenaged daughter do live in a rather isolated area." He stopped speaking and stared at his phone.

"Let me try that again." He turned the phone off and then turned it back on. "Maybe it didn't go through for some reason." He pushed the speed dial button again.

"After yesterday, I have been a bit nervous," he admitted as he again waited.

"What happened yesterday?" Commander Sinclaire asked.

"Supposedly there was an 'incident' concerning Julie and Michael, as well as some of the other girls, and a sheriff's deputy," was the answer. "I was getting ready to go out to confirm it when you called. I wanted to make sure exactly what happened before I wrote anything up."

"Still no answer!" He looked over at his superior.

"Is there a patrol car in the area?" was the next question.

"Davis is out there," Lieutenant Thomas replied as he pushed another button on his cell phone.

"You use cell phones to communicate with your officers?" Rossi questioned, surprised.

"Regular police radio channels can be picked up by scanners," was the brief explanation. "This is safer."

As Rossi and JJ exchanged looks, each took out their own cell phone.

"Hotch," Rossi was speaking into his phone. "Wherever you are, whatever you are doing, stop it immediately and come out here to the state police post. We have a situation – and we think we may have found Reid."

"Garcia," JJ had called the tech. "I need you to do a background check on a family named Harris who lives in the area out here. I want to know everything – and I do mean everything – about them."

She hesitated for a moment before adding – "And, Penelope, we think Reid's alive!"


	49. Chapter 49

"What do we have so far?" Upon their arrival at the state police post, Hotch and the rest of the team had immediately been escorted to a conference room which had been designated for their use.

"We definitely have three missing persons, one of whom may or may not be Reid, who appear to have been snatched, presumably by some sheriff's deputies from Culpepper County," Rossi replied. "The officer who was sent out on a welfare check reports that he found the house unlocked and standing empty with the SUV standing in the front drive with the doors open."

"He is currently canvassing the area to see if anyone saw anything," JJ continued. "However, apparently the house is located in a rather isolated area, so there isn't much chance of that. When he is done with the canvass, he is going to remain in the area to see if anyone returns to the house."

"There aren't any troopers on the way?" Morgan demanded.

"Not yet," Lieutenant Thomas had been included in the group. "If, as we suspect, the sheriff's department is involved, we don't want to tip them off. We figured it was better to keep it low keyed initially."

"We can pull out the heavy guns whenever you want," he quickly promised. "It won't take us long to assemble a SWAT team."

"Actually, I believe the post commander is starting to line one up now," Hotch told the group. "I overheard him giving instructions to the receptionist as we came through."

"Now, why don't you tell us what you know about – Michael?" Blake looked at Lieutenant Thomas.

"Nice kid," was the immediate response. "Respectful and really smart. He's been living out there with Ms. Harris and Julie and helping out around the house for about – "

Just then JJ's cell phone rang. "Garcia?" she answered it.

"Okay, let me put you on speaker," she continued as she nodded to the lieutenant. "Just a minute," she mouthed to him as she put her phone down on the table and pushed the speaker button.

"I can't tell you whether or not you are hot on the trail of my favorite genius," Garcia's voice came out of the phone. "But I can tell you that the only Michael in Caryn Harris' family tree is a great-uncle's son, who is currently a resident in a Buddhist Monastery in California."

"What can you tell us about Caryn Harris?" JJ asked.

"That's where this really gets exciting." They could hear Garcia pounding the keys on her keyboard. "Do you know who her late husband was?"

"No, Baby Girl. Why don't you tell us?" Morgan was trying to be patient.

"Well, he was Brent Harris," Garcia squealed. "Computer programmer extraordinaire - A true computer genius! He was the type who seemed to be able to see shortcuts and solutions before they even existed. Many of his programs are classics in their own right. I knew that he had been in a car accident, but afterwards he continued working and releasing programs and there was no indication that he was in poor health. I had no idea that he had died. That poor woman!"

"Other than that, Garcia?" Rossi spoke up.

"Well, she is originally from Wisconsin and got her degree in Marketing from The University of Wisconsin," Garcia continued her analysis. "When her husband and his friends started their business, she handled all their marketing for a number of years. It appears that after his accident she took care of her husband alone, eventually moving them out there to the house she had arranged to have built in Silver Springs Township. Also, it appears that her bank account is rather healthy, to put it mildly, and that she owns a rather hefty portfolio of investments."

"Well, her husband's business is probably still paying her," Hotch commented. "And, she most likely got a sizeable settlement from the insurance company."

"More recently, like in the last few weeks," Garcia continued. "It appears that she has been running up some unusually large credit card bills, mostly from clothing stores. And, OMG – One of these bills seems to be for a pair of men's Converse shoes! Does that mean that we have found Reid?"

"We're not sure yet," JJ responded cautiously.

"Anything negative to report?" Blake was trying to stay on track.

"Not that I can find," Garcia reported. "She has had no run-ins with the law and owns both the property is Silver Lake Township and a house in Quantico outright. Pays the property taxes on both on time and pays her income taxes on time. Do you think that this is where Reid has been all this time? Because, if it is, he is one lucky genius. She seems like a really nice lady."

"That she is," Lieutenant Thomas blurted out unexpectedly, and then blushed.

"We need to get over to the house and check it out," JJ insisted as she glared at Hotch.

"I doubt if there is anything to find at the house," Hotch pointed out. "If it is the sheriff's deputies who are behind this, they know how to hide their tracks. Also, we need to keep a low profile. We don't want to tip the upsubs off that we are here. If the neighbors did see anything, Deputy Davis will find out. What we need to do is start profiling this group of unsubs."

"Thanks, Garcia," he ended the conversation with the tech. "And, if you will continue checking on Ms. Harris?"

"And, Garcia, could you start checking on the sheriff's deputies for Culpepper County?" Rossi added. "If there is some sort of entrenched corruption going on over there, there should be something out there for you to find."

"I am on it!" Garcia declared. "And, keep in mind, when you find my missing genius, I want to know **ASAP**!" She signed off.

"Okay, with what we know about this type of unsub, we can assume that they have somewhere to take their victims. Someplace that they have used before," Morgan began the profile. "And, it probably isn't very far or very difficult to get to."

"And, it will be big enough to hold a large group," Blake continued. "When they decide how they want to abuse their victims, they will want an audience."

Rossi looked at Lieutenant Thomas. "Does that ring a bell?" he asked.

"Not with me," the lieutenant replied. "But, I think I know someone who might be able to help with that. We will probably need to pay him a personal visit, though."

"What are we waiting for?" Morgan was standing up.

"What's the address and who's driving?" was Rossi's question as he also stood up.


	50. Chapter 50

After following Lieutenant Thomas' car down several dirt roads, the BAU team soon arrived at Grainger's General Store.

"Where the heck are we?" Morgan demanded as he stood outside the SUV looking around at the small parking lot rimmed by trees.

"The nerve center of this area," Lieutenant Thomas told him. "Any information you need about anyone or anything around here, this is where you come."

"Who's going in?" Hotch asked. "We don't want to overwhelm whoever it is we are going to be talking with."

"We'll be talking with Phil Grainger, the owner," the lieutenant explained. "And, this time of the day, probably his wife, too. I would suggest that I go in along with, maybe, two of your people. He knows me and is much more likely to give me the information we need if I don't show up with a crowd."

"Okay," Hotch agreed. "JJ, why don't you come with me and the lieutenant? The rest of you can wait out here."

"Hotch!" Morgan immediately protested.

"Why don't you and I survey the area?" Rossi immediately suggested. "If Reid and the Harris women are being held somewhere around here, we need to start planning our strategy. Blake, if you would care to join us?" He and Blake began walking down the road and, after a brief hesitation while he watched Hotch, JJ, and the lieutenant go into the store, Morgan followed.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Hey, Phil, we need to talk," Lieutenant Thomas greeted the store owner, who was standing behind the counter.

"Someplace private," he added, nodding towards the back room.

"Go on back," Mrs. Grainger told her husband as she materialized from the rear of the store. "I can keep an eye on things out here."

"Okay," Mr. Grainger led the way to the back room.

"These guys are from the FBI," the lieutenant began once the door had been closed. "And they are investigating the apparent disappearance of Caryn and Julie Harris as well as Michael."

"They've disappeared?" the store owner gasped. "When? What happened?"

"We believe they were grabbed this afternoon by a group of rogue sheriff's deputies," Hotch told him. "And we are hoping that you may be able to help us find them."

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Mr. Grainger twisted his hands anxiously as he worked hard to avoid meeting Hotch's eyes.

"Maybe you don't know anything definite," JJ spoke up. "But, perhaps you have heard some rumors over the years?"

"Nope - Can't help you with that!" the man spoke up defiantly.

 **"** **DAD!"** the boy's voice came from a far corner of the room. "You do know – And, if you don't tell them, I will! They have been stealing from us long enough!"

"I'm Steve," the boy introduced himself as he walked out to where the agents could see him. "And, I only had half a day of school today so it's not like I'm cutting classes or anything like that."

"Son, you don't want to do this," his father warned.

"Yes I do!" he insisted. "And you should too. She bailed you out. Without her, you would have lost the store. And this is the way you repay her? Ms. Harris deserves better."

"You know?" his father asked stunned.

"I have known all along," was the reply. "And Mom knows too. Now, do you want to tell them or should I?" He looked at his father defiantly.

"Well?" Hotch looked from father to son expectantly.

"My son's right," Mr. Grainger admitted with a sigh. "Ms. Harris did help me out, and I do owe it to her."

"You know the old boy scout camp?" The question was directed to the lieutenant, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, there is a barn at the far end of the property," he explained. "From the outside it looks pretty decrepit, but I suspect that the inside is in good repair. They gather there in the evenings, starting around dusk. You can see the trucks going back there. I always know when something is going on because they stop in here for beer and snacks as well as other – supplies. Exactly what is going on, I don't know. But I strongly suspect that is where they have taken Ms. Harris, as well as Julie and Michael."

"Has anyone stopped by today?" Lieutenant Thomas asked.

"Not yet," was the reply. "Do you want me to call you if they do?"

"If you could," was the request as the lieutenant handed over one of his business cards.

"My cell phone number is on the back," he explained. "Maybe you could get your wife to call from the house? We don't want to risk tipping them off."

"Thanks," Hotch offered his hand to shake, first to the father and then to the son. "You did the right thing. And, after we get this cleared up, you'll be able to run your business without having to pay extortion."

"Commander Sinclaire – It's time to call out the SWAT team!" Hotch spoke into his cell phone as they left the store. "We know where they are!"


	51. Chapter 51

Dusk was falling as the SWAT team and the BAU agents parked their vehicles and began silently moving through the trees towards the barn.

"The information we received was correct," Morgan observed as he watched trucks driving down the rutted dirt road and into the make-shift parking lot. "There is definitely something going on in there."

"We need to take our time and make sure everyone has arrived and is comfortable," Hotch reminded him. "We want to capture as many of these guys as possible with minimal casualties."

"My men are spread out surrounding the building," Commander Sinclaire confirmed. "If anyone tries to leave the area, they will be stopped and arrested. Now, who from your team is going to accompany me and my team through the front door, and who is going in with the other team through the side door?"

"Myself, Morgan, and - " Hotch looked around. "JJ," he decided, "Will go in through the front door. Rossi, you and Blake will go in through the side door with the other team. Again, no one gets out of the building. We arrest everyone first and let the state police sort them out later back at the station."

"No problem," Rossi checked his Kevlar vest. "Although I am warning you – If I see Reid in there, getting him out in one piece is going to be my first priority."

"Understood!" Hotch nodded. He checked his watch. "It shouldn't be long now."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The inside walls of the barn were unpainted, weather-beaten wood. In the center of the room, there was a set of well-worn wooden bleachers facing a stage which took up most of the far wall. Tonight, to the right of the stage there were three chairs with people securely tied to them. Guarding the chairs, were four oversized men with their side arms prominently displayed. Three of them were actively eyeing the two women, while the fourth was casting longing glances at the man.

The bleachers were full of men, some still wearing parts of their sheriff's department uniforms, all talking and laughing while they drank beer and passed around bags of snack foods. The noise in the room was getting progressively louder until –

"Okay – Okay – Quiet down now everyone – Quiet down," a portly man with grey hair, wearing his sheriff's star prominently pinned to the front of his shirt, walked onto the stage and began calling for everyone's attention.

"As you know," he continued after the room had quieted. "We have a special treat for everyone this evening." He turned to look at the prisoners.

"We have here three outsiders – two uppity women who think they are better than us, plus a kid who thinks he's man enough to defend them. I think they need to be taught a lesson. What do you think?"

The ensuring uproar shook the building.

"Okay," the sheriff held up his hands for silence. "Now around here we do believe in giving everyone a fair chance to defend themselves, so let's bring the kid up here and see what he can do."

The ropes securing Michael to the chair were quickly cut, as was the tape covering his mouth. He was then roughly pushed up onto the stage, where he staggered, trying to catch his breath and his balance.

"Well, kid," the sheriff sneered at him. "Since you think you are man enough to defend your Aunt Caryn and your Cousin Julie, let's see what you can do."

"Who wants to teach him a lesson?" he asked the crowd.

"I do," Deputy Wells stood up and strode onto the stage. "He disrespected me and I demand the right to teach him a lesson!"

"Go to it!" the sheriff told him as he stepped off to the side. "Show him what it takes to be a man!"

Michael saw the first swing coming and quickly stepped backwards so that all he felt was a breeze on his face. Swearing, the deputy quickly took a step forward and swung again. This time Michael ducked.

 **"** **STOP!"** A voice rang out through the building. " **Right Now!** That man is a Federal Agent working for the FBI and everyone in this building is under arrest for kidnapping and imprisonment!"

"Federal Agent? FBI?" The question was repeated endlessly by the audience who looked around to see who was speaking. As soon as they realized that there was a SWAT team blocking the front door, many of them began bolting towards the side door, where they found a second SWAT team blocking their way out.

"What the – " The sheriff began pulling out his weapon.

"This is the FBI telling you to put the guns down!" was the next command. "Everybody – Guns down and nobody gets hurt!"

"FBI?" Michael repeated, dazed, as he looked around. Then, as he turned deathly pale a shot rang out and he fell to the floor.


	52. Chapter 52

Later that evening, Reid was sitting up in bed in a private room at the local regional hospital with Morgan sitting in a chair next to him. Both agents were talking animatedly and eating from containers of red Jell-O.

"So, Kid," Morgan was smiling broadly. "You're telling me that, among other things, you actually chopped wood for the fireplace?"

"Let's say he made a valiant effort at it," the woman's voice came from the doorway. "I thought it wise to stop him because we were so far from an emergency room."

"Aunt Caryn?" Reid asked hesitantly as he looked over at her.

"Dr Reid? FBI? What the heck? Is that for real?" she demanded as she walked into the room wearing a freshly starched pair of hospital scrubs.

"Yeah - That's for real," Reid sheepishly admitted. "And, I'm sorry, Aunt Caryn, I really am. But I couldn't remember - Honestly!"

"Michael, don't you ever do that to me again!" Caryn rushed towards the bed with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know what to think when you fell - I was scared to death! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Aunt Caryn, I'm okay," Reid was trying hard not to cry as they hugged each other. "When that shot was fired, I guess I just kind of passed out and hit my head on the floor when I fell."

"One of the deputies took his gun out and then, with all the jostling, the shot went wild," Morgan explained. "He and his gun were immediately arrested by the state police, along with the rest of the men who were present."

"I'm Agent Derick Morgan and I work with Dr. Reid," he continued, treating Caryn to a blinding smile. "I assume you are the 'Aunt' who took our missing doctor in and took such good care of him. Reid has been telling me all about you and your daughter, Julie."

"Michael?" Julie's voice came from the doorway. "Michael? They put me in a room and then they took away my clothes and made me wear these scrubs. And they were asking me the same dumb questions over and over again and they wouldn't let me see you or tell me how you were and then they finally let me go and said I could come down here and - Are you okay?"

She rushed into the room, jumping unceremoniously over Morgan and, upon reaching the opposite side Reid's bed from her mother, leaned over to envelope Reid in a hug. Morgan noted with amusement that JJ and Blake were standing protectively in the doorway watching and smiling.

"Doctor?" Julie questioned as she pulled back to look at him. "Like Dr. Lewis?"

"No, the PhD type," Reid told her awkwardly. "I have three of them, plus several undergrad degrees."

"Well, that explains a lot. Excuse me Ladies – Doctor coming through," Dr. Lewis appeared in the hallway behind JJ and Blake.

"Sorry," Blake spoke up as she stepped into the hospital room.

"You need to see Spence?" JJ asked, concernedly, as she also moved into the room.

"Well, you may call him Spence, but I call him Michael," the doctor replied with a twinkle in his eye.

He stopped at the foot of the bed and smiled at the two women and Reid. "I should probably insist on checking for myself," he told them. "But, according to the ER docs, you're just fine. And, they also assure me that your memory is back, **Dr.** Reid."

"So it appears," Reid told him. "Apparently passing out and hitting my head on the floor solved the problem. Maybe I should have done that sooner!"

"I highly doubt that that is medically advisable," Rossi's dry tone came from the doorway. "Right Doctor?" He smirked at Dr. Lewis.

"Right," Dr. Lewis agreed.

"I just finished checking in with Garcia," Rossi continued, holding up his cell phone. "And once she was done squealing with joy, she began planning one major 'Welcome Home' party for you. And, I think I agreed to foot the bill. She certainly sounds as if she is planning on outdoing herself."

Dr. Lewis was unabashedly staring at Rossi and then - "You're David Rossi!" he blurted out. "I have all your books!"

"A fan," Rossi replied with a smile. "Always an indication of a good character – or a budding sociopath."

"Actually, I consulted one of your books just a few days ago," the doctor continued.

"On a medical matter?" Rossi questioned, puzzled.

"Yes and no," was the cautious response. "Maybe we could speak outside for a few minutes, Agent Rossi?" Dr. Lewis walked back out into the hallway and, after exchanging puzzled glances with Morgan, Rossi followed him.

"All the cases you write about are real, aren't they?" was the doctor's first question after they had walked a short way down the hall.

"Yes, I basically stay with the facts," Rossi confirmed. "However, I do leave out some of the more – gruesome – details."

"That's what I thought," the doctor said, thoughtfully. "And, that explains a lot."

"Now, I don't think I am violating doctor-patient confidentiality when I tell you that young Dr. Reid had me puzzled," he continued. "Not only did his amnesia not seem to be abating, but he was having some rather gruesome nightmares."

"Ah!" Rossi nodded. "And you were concerned that he had been a witness to the antics of a serial killer."

"From what he told me about his dreams, more likely a serial mutilator," the doctor replied. "After all, we did find him beaten up and lying in a snow bank. So, it was either that or he was a victim of the sheriff's deputies. Either way, I was concerned."

"A serial mutilator wouldn't have left him alive," Rossi pointed out. "Someone like that would have tortured, mutilated, and killed him, too."

"That's what I found out when I read your book," the doctor smiled. "However, that still left the amnesia."

"Let me stop you right there," Rossi held up his hand. "In this job, with all the horrors we face on a regular basis, there are days when we all wish we could develop amnesia. My guess would be that the boyo in there finally figured out how to do it. His brain went into overload and his subconscious finally said 'Enough'."

"And, you know," Rossi paused to take a deep breath. "I think I envy him that."

"It sounds like we agree on a diagnosis." The twinkle was back in the doctor's eye as he held out his hand to shake. "Thanks for the consultation, Agent Rossi."

"Call me Dave," was the reply as the hand was taken. "I have a feeling we are going to be seeing each other again."

"Now," he looked the doctor in the eye. "What can you tell me about the Widow Harris?"

"Caryn Harris?" the doctor questioned with a knowing smile. "Well, as you know, she is a widow and, according to my wife, she has reached the point where she is ready to resume an 'active social life'."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I do need to check on my patient," the doctor told him as he headed back to Reid's room.

"Dave!" Hotch appeared, walking down the hall and closing up his cell phone. "Good, you're here. I just finished updating Section Chief Cruz on the situation. He is thrilled that we have Reid back and is expecting an update tomorrow morning on his condition. I also spoke with Commander Sinclaire and he says that it looks like they have rounded up all the sheriff's deputies who were involved in the corruption."

"Now," Hotch paused to catch his breath. "Despite the fact that I rode over here in the ambulance with him, I need to see Reid with my own eyes to make sure he is okay. You know, when we left Quantico this morning I was prepared for the worst."

"So were we all," Rossi replied. "So were we all."


	53. Chapter 53

"Hotch, Rossi, come on in and join the party!" Morgan cheerfully greeted the two men when they appeared at the hospital room door.

"We are celebrating the return of Dr. Spencer Reid!" Blake declared happily.

"And, getting acquainted with the two newest members of his family," JJ smiled at Julie.

"It also seems that we are invited back to their house for dinner and to spend the night," Blake added with a smile at Caryn.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Hotch questioned.

"Agent – Hotchner, isn't it?" Caryn began. "Have you looked around the area out here? There isn't much in the way of hotels or restaurants, and we have plenty of room. Plus," she smiled at Reid. "Michael and I just restocked the pantry. So don't argue!"

"Listen to the lady, Man," Morgan grinned. "She sounds just like my mother and, believe me, you don't want to argue with her!"

"It's Aaron," Hotch treated Caryn to one of his rare smiles. "And, if you are sure – "

"She's sure," Rossi spoke up. "And, be prepared, because I will personally be making dinner for everyone."

"I just have to call Grainger's and have a few things delivered," Caryn explained taking out her cell phone. "And everything will be all set." She was pushing one of her speed dial buttons as she walked out of the room.

"What about Reid?" Hotch asked. "The emergency room doctor said they would be keeping him overnight."

"That would be right," Dr. Lewis confirmed. "We want to keep him overnight for observation. He was lucky the last time he suffered a head injury, but there is no sense in taking chances a second time. Now - Everyone out! I need to examine the patient and then he needs his rest. Visiting time starts again tomorrow morning."

"If I could have a moment with my agent first?" Hotch requested.

"Okay," the doctor replied as he joined the exodus from the room. "I have some other patients I need to check on. I can come back in a little while."


	54. Chapter 54

"Everything okay?" Rossi asked when Hotch walked out of Reid's hospital room a short time later. "I assume you were checking to verify that Reid wasn't being held captive against his will and/or being abused?"

"That's right," Hotch confirmed. "When we get back I'll have piles of paperwork to complete and the sooner I get the answers for it the sooner I can get it off my desk."

"Reid's just fine," he continued with a chuckle. "Not only was he extremely well treated, but I think he's actually developed some muscles and put on some weight. And, from what he tells me, he actually seems to have enjoyed his 'vacation' with the Harris's."

"Who can blame him?" Rossi smirked. "Spending three plus weeks with two lovely ladies. I know I would enjoy that."

"Ready to go then?" Blake asked as she, Caryn, and Julie walked over to join the two men. "How are we going to organize this?"

"Why doesn't Julie go in one SUV and I'll go in the other?" Caryn suggested. "That way we can each give the driver directions on how to find our house. The GPS commands for this area aren't very accurate."

"That's right," Julie told them with a giggle. "A couple of weeks ago an old friend of dad's tried to come for a visit and almost ended up parked in one of the ponds!"

"It was around dusk," her mother pointed out. "And Carl never was very good at taking direction."

"Sounds good," Rossi agreed. "Julie, why don't you and Blake come with me? And, JJ, maybe?"

"If you don't mind, I want to duck back into Reid's room for a minute," JJ replied holding up her cell phone. "I want to take some pictures of him to text to Henry and Garcia. I need to prove to them that he is alive and kicking."

"Good idea," Hotch agreed with a smile. "Why don't I go with Rossi and Blake and you can come with Morgan and Caryn? And, if you could also send a picture or two to Jack and Jessica? Jessica knows what has been going on but Jack doesn't and he has been wondering why he hasn't seen Reid lately."

"No problem," JJ promised him before disappearing back into the hospital room.

"Ready to go then?" Rossi questioned, taking out the keys to the SUV and smiling at Julie. "I can't wait to see your mother's kitchen, Kiddo. Are you going to be helping me?"

"Once I get my clothes changed," Julie assured him. "These scrubs aren't exactly my style. Now, we have about a zillion different types of pasta at the house. What do you think we should do with them?"

As Rossi led Julie and Blake down the hallway, Caryn put her hand on Hotch's arm to stop him. "No one is staying to keep an eye on - Spencer?" she questioned anxiously. "Are you sure the state police have everyone? There were an awful lot of people involved."

Hotch smiled at her as he covered her hand with his. "Commander Sinclaire has assured me everything is under control," he told her reassuringly. "Reid will be safe here tonight and we can come back tomorrow morning and collect him for the trip back to Quantico."

"Also," he continued. "I want to thank you for what you and your daughter did for Reid. Not everyone would have taken him in the way you did, particularly when there was a good chance that he was being stalked by the sheriff's deputies. I can't begin to tell you how much we all appreciate it – How much **I** appreciate it."

"We were the lucky ones!" Caryn informed him. "I can't begin to tell you how much we enjoyed having him with us."

"So," Hotch looked thoughtfully at Caryn. "I suspect that I had better head downstairs if I want to catch my ride. I'll see you at the house?"

"You can't miss me," Caryn told him with a grin. "I'll be the one acting like she owns the place!"


	55. Chapter 55

Hotch had no sooner hurried down the hallway to catch the elevator than JJ came bouncing out of the Reid's room. "Okay, everybody – Pictures have been taken and sent and I am now looking forward to a dinner of Rossi's cooking!" she announced, holding up her cell phone.

"What did everyone have to say?" Morgan asked with a smiled.

"Well, according to Will, Henry now has a smile the size of all outdoors on his face and is talking excitedly about what he and Uncle Spence are going to do when Spence gets home, and Jessica texted me to say 'Thanks' on behalf of her and Jack," JJ replied. "However, I haven't heard from Garcia."

"She's probably busy with one of her groups," Morgan assumed. "You'll hear from her as soon as she is free. And now, Ladies, let's head for the SUV and some of Rossi's Italian cooking!"

As they hurried down the hallway towards the elevators, they passed several carts with the patients' evening meals stacked on them.

"Oh Good!" Caryn spoke up. "Michael – Excuse me, Spencer – Must be starving to death! You two go on ahead. I want to check and make sure there is a meal here for him. It'll only take a minute."

She squeezed between the two carts and began checking the nametags on the meals on the front cart.

"Let me help you with that," Morgan volunteered. "I'll take this cart while you check that one. I need to make sure Pretty Boy gets his red Jell-O for desert."

"And I'll go down and bring the SUV around," JJ volunteered, taking the keys out of Morgan's hand. "Meet you at the front door." She resumed walking down the hall towards the elevators.

As she checked through the meals, Caryn glanced up towards the opposite end of the hall, where a flicker of movement caught her eye. And, after waiting a moment, she saw it a second time.

"Morgan," she whispered. "Very quietly, take a look at that end of the hall. Tell me what you see."

Morgan poked his head around the edge of the second cart and waited. Then he whispered, "I think I just saw someone sneaking down the hallway, heading this way. Is that what you think you saw?"

"Yes," Caryn replied softly. "And, the only reason I can think of for someone to be doing that is that they are looking for Spencer."

"The state police did say that they 'thought' they had everyone," Morgan whispered. He shifted his position slightly and began getting his weapon out.

"What do you think you are doing?" Caryn demanded.

"Whoever he is, he is dodging from one recessed door to another, getting closer," Morgan explained as he positioned his weapon. "And, when he gets within range I am going to be ready for him."

"Put that thing away – This is a hospital!" Caryn exclaimed. "There are sick people in here!"

She bent down to examine the wheels on the cart. "There should be a braking mechanism on here somewhere," she commented.

"Braking?" Morgan still had his gun in his hand. "That guy probably has a gun and he is getting closer. Let me – "

He began to step out into the hallway.

"Wait a minute!" Caryn commanded. "Until he gets just a few doorways closer."

"Now, get over here and help me," she instructed Morgan. "And, put that gun away!"

"What - ?" Understanding began to dawn on Morgan. "Oh!"

"Yeah!" Caryn responded. "Just a minute now and – **PUSH!** "

With both of them pushing it, the meal cart rolled down the hallway and slammed into the intruder, knocking him down while spilling meals all over the floor.

"Got you!" Morgan immediately tackled the man and began cuffing him. "I didn't get my best friend back just to lose him again to a creep like you!"

"What is going on down here?" a nurse's aide ran down the hall calling out. She came to a stop. "Ms. Harris?"

"Good evening Ms. Logan," Caryn replied politely. "I see you are on night duty this week. Could you please call hospital security and have them send someone up here to take charge of the prisoner? And, then, if you could call the state police and let them know we have another of the sheriff's deputies for them to pick up? Oh, and – Sorry about the mess."

She self-consciously wiped her hands on front of the hospital scrubs she was wearing.

"No Problem – Right Away," the nurse's aide assured her as she retreated down the hall to the nurses' station.

"Do you have him?" Caryn turned to ask Morgan.

"Yeah," Morgan smiled at her. "And, Lady, you are something else - Do you know that?"

"So I have been told," Caryn replied with a smirk.

"Now," she continued. "Let me get a wheelchair from the nurses' station and bring it down here. I'm taking Spencer out of here – This place is not safe!"


	56. Chapter 56

"Ms. Harris, you can not just grab a wheelchair and wheel Dr. Reid out of here!" The floor nurse was arguing with Caryn as she trotted along behind her into Reid's room.

"What was that racket?" Reid asked anxiously when he saw Caryn pushing the wheelchair into his room.

"It's not safe for you in here," Caryn declared as she opened the storage cabinet in the room and took out a blanket. "Derek just caught what appears to be another of the sheriff's deputies prowling around in the hallway. Now, I assume the crime scene people took your clothes the same as they took mine, so you are going to have to leave here in that hospital gown you are wearing. We can wrap this around you and then wheel you down to the SUV. If you will sit on the edge of the bed, I'll get the wheelchair over there." She handed the blanket to Reid and began maneuvering the chair into position.

"I can't let you do this!" the nurse continued to protest.

"I assume there is a form around here somewhere saying that the patient is leaving against medical advice," Caryn told her. "Why don't you get that out and I will sign it? That should absolve you of any wrongdoing."

"Ready to go?" Morgan poked his head into the room. "Hospital security has the prisoner and is waiting for the state police to come claim him. And I just called JJ and told her she is getting another passenger."

"Let's get out of here," Reid shifted himself off the bed and into the wheelchair. "I want to go home!"

As the floor nurse watched in dismay, Caryn and Morgan quickly pushed Reid's wheelchair down the hallway and onto the elevator, where they pushed the 'Down' button. When they arrived at the first floor, it was a quick trip across the lobby and out through the front door. Once outside, the first thing they saw was the black government SUV with JJ at the wheel. The minute she saw them, JJ hopped out of the driver's seat and ran around to open the door into the second row of seats.

"Spence, let's get you in here," she fussed. "It's getting cold outside and we didn't search for you all this time just to see you catch pneumonia after we finally found you."

"Need help?" Caryn offered as Reid cautiously stood up.

"Nope, I'm good," Reid assured her as he carefully stepped up into the SUV.

"What the heck?" Morgan questioned as a vintage car roared up the drive and squealed to a stop behind the SUV. "Baby Girl?"

As they watched, the front passenger door of the vehicle flew open and an older woman with short white blond hair climbed out.

"Spencer?" she called out as she began running towards the SUV. "Spencer?"

"MOM?" Reid's voice came from inside the SUV.

"Dr. Reid?" both Morgan and JJ chorused.

"I am sorry – So Sorry!" Garcia had climbed out of the driver's side of the vehicle and was hurrying in their direction. "But you know Bureau protocol. After an agent has been missing for a specified number of days, the next of kin is notified - That is assuming that they don't already know."

"So, Reid's mother was notified," Morgan guessed.

"And his father," Garcia nodded towards her car where an older, dark haired man had gotten out the back seat on the passenger side and was hurrying over. "And, they were in the office and somehow overheard that you had found Reid and they were getting ready to drive out here in the dark all by themselves and I couldn't let them do that and – " she stopped to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Reid approached the group. "But Diana was insistent that she had to come to Quantico and I wasn't about to let her make the trip all by herself, so I volunteered to drive her."

"You drove here all the way from Las Vegas?" Morgan asked in amazement.

"Diana hates planes," was the explanation. "And, after speaking with her doctor, I decided that this was the best way."

"Will Reid," he added as an afterthought as he held out his hand to Caryn.

"Caryn Harris," was the reply as they shook. "Your – Son ? – Has been staying with me."

"Spencer?" They could hear Diana Reid's voice coming out of the SUV. "What did they do to you? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Mom," they could hear Reid's reply. "Just hungry and tired."

"Okay – Change of plans," Caryn decided. "Why don't I go with – Baby Girl ? – In her car and Spencer's mother and father can ride with him in the SUV."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Garcia blurted out. "I've been so rattled that I haven't introduced myself. Penelope Garcia, computer genius extraordinaire, although not as extraordinaire as your late husband, assuming that you are Caryn Harris, and I have been looking for my favorite genius for so very long, and now that I have finally found him – " she stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Listen, Baby Girl, why don't you stick your head into the SUV and say a quick 'Hello' to our favorite whiz kid and then we need to get moving," Morgan suggested. "It is getting cold out here and we are blocking traffic."

"And, while I am waiting on my ride," Caryn had her cell phone out. "I had better call the house and tell Julie and Agent Rossi that we have four more for dinner. And also give them some additional directions as to sleeping arrangements."


	57. Chapter 57

With Garcia in the lead and JJ following, the two vehicles were soon speeding down the dirt roads towards the Harris house. As she drove, Garcia explained to Caryn all the ways that the team had tried to locate Reid during the past three weeks and Caryn caught Garcia up on all of 'Michael's' adventures during that time. Laughing and giggling together, the two women quickly became friends.

"You mean to tell me that you actually had Reid digging in your vegetable garden?" Garcia was laughing as they climbed out of her car in front of the Harris house.

"Actually, he was doing quite a good job with the digging," Caryn explained. "The problem was with the way I was planning to arrange the vegetables when it came time to plant them."

"Let me guess," Garcia suggested. "He wanted to put them alphabetically."

"That's right," Caryn confirmed as they began walking towards the SUV that JJ had parked in the drive behind them. "And I wanted to plant them so that the ones that ripened early in the season would be interspersed with the ones that ripened later in the year."

"On top of that, Julie wanted to plant them according to height – short in front and tall in back – strictly for the aesthetic appeal. If we hadn't been so immersed in that discussion we probably would have noticed when the sheriff's deputies – "

"Spencer!" Blake burst out the front door followed closely by Hotch. "What the heck happened?"

"We ran into a minor problem," Morgan had a smirk on his face as he climbed out of the SUV's front passenger seat. "And Aunt Caryn over there gave me a hand with solving it."

"So I understand," Hotch was holding up his cell phone. "I just got a call from Commander Sinclaire. Caryn, it seems that you and Dr. Lewis were right not to trust anyone with Reid's lack of identity. That guy Morgan tackled in the hospital wasn't part of the sheriff's department. He was with the state police."

What?" Morgan looked over at Caryn. "How did you know?" he demanded.

"I didn't, not really," Caryn replied slowly. "Of course, we hadn't lived out here for very long before I had guessed most of what was going on with the sheriff's department. I would assume that my suspicions just carried over to any law enforcement entity in the area."

"A mother knows," Diana Reid declared as she climbed out of the SUV. "A mother always knows."

"She certainly does," Cary agreed as she shared a smile with the woman.

"Now, we need to get Spencer inside," Blake hurried over to the door of the SUV and looked inside. "Can you make it on your own?" she inquired. "Or do you need help?"

"On my own," Reid told her as he swung his legs out of the vehicle and carefully stood up.

"Let me stay close, just in case," Hotch offered as he positioned himself next to Reid and began walking with him into the house as his parents followed closely behind them.

"I have the couch all cleared off and ready for you," Julie announced as Hotch guided Reid into the great room. "And, I got the quilt out again."

"You and that couch are undoubtedly on a first name basis by now," Caryn teased as Hotch accompanied Reid over to the designated piece of furniture and watched as he carefully sat down.

"Your quilt, **Dr.** Reid," Julie was smirking as she handed over the fabric.

Reid reached over and took a swat at her. "Just watch it," he threatened with a smile. "Or I will pull rank on you!"

"Now, if you want to lose that 'designer blanket' you are wearing," Julie continued pertly. "I put a pair of your pajama bottoms and one of your t-shirts over there in the half bath." She pointed to the other side of the room.

"You wait until I sit down to tell me that?" Reid demanded. "Gee Thanks! That was real thoughtful! Now I have to get up again - **BRAT!** "

 **"** **SNOT FACE!"** Julie responded, making a face and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Michael – Julie – Stop arguing!" Caryn commanded. "Michael – Go put some clothes on. And, Julie, go help in the kitchen."

"Yes Ma'am," they chorused before turning to smirk at each other.

"I'm the mother, I get to make the decisions," she told Morgan who was doubled over trying his best not to laugh.

"Now that that is settled, I think I'll run upstairs and change my clothes," she continued. "These hospital scrubs are definitely not my style. Besides, for some strange reason they seem to have food stains all over them."

"Don't worry about a thing," Rossi was smiling at her from the doorway to the kitchen. "Under your daughter's guidance, Blake, Aaron, and I have prepared the guest rooms as well as cooking dinner. As soon as you get back down, we can eat."

"Don't wait on me," Caryn told him as she headed for the stairs. "Everyone here is probably starving to death and dinner smells far too good to wait!"


	58. Chapter 58

"You know, Phil Grainger had brought over everything you wanted and was waiting for us on the front porch when we arrived," Rossi told Caryn later that evening as they sat side by side at the kitchen table. "And, I must say, I was very impressed with the quality of the salad ingredients he provided. He was really worried about you so I gave him the Reader's Digest abbreviated version of what had happened."

"Phil Granger is a nice, hard-working man and an excellent business partner," Caryn replied as she took another forkful of the pasta dish Rossi had prepared. "He probably heard rumors about what had happened and was here hoping to get the details."

"This is really good," she continued, taking a bite of some freshly baked bread. "I can't believe it came out of my kitchen."

"It would taste better with a glass of good, red wine," Rossi told her. "But, I couldn't find any around here."

"My late husband was on several medications," Caryn explained. "And, at the end, his actions were rather – unpredictable – So I decided it wasn't worth it to take any chances."

"Understandable," Rossi commented. "Next time I will bring some with me," he promised.

"I saw your late husband's study when I helped Julie set up the sofa bed in there," he continued. "It appears that Reid was reading his way through all the books in there."

"That's right," Caryn laughed. "I never realized anyone could read that fast. At the rate he was going, he would have encountered your books in another day or two. I wonder if that would have triggered his memory."

"We'll never know," Rossi told her.

"You said that the sofa bed in there is opened up and ready to go?" Caryn verified.

"Yes, with clean towels in the half-bath," Rossi confirmed. "I understand that you are planning on Reid's parents spending the night in there."

"That's right," Caryn told him. "I thought that with the half bath they would have a little more privacy."

"I saw that Julie moved some of her things into my room," she continued. "So, we can put JJ, Blake, and Garcia in her room. We may have to get out an air mattress, but that should work. And, you and Aaron are set up in the second guest room, right next to Spencer's room. I hope Derek doesn't mind the couch. I know Spencer has found it to be quite comfortable."

"Don't worry about it," Hotch joined them at the table. "After what happened at the hospital, we are going to be rotating sentry duty shifts tonight. I'm not going to risk something happening to Reid - or to you and your daughter."

"Well, the coffee pot is up and running," Caryn smiled. "And there is enough left over food in case anyone gets hungry again during the night. So, you should be all set."

"You seem to be dealing with everything quite well," Hotch observed. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I have been keeping busy," Caryn admitted. "That way I haven't had a chance to think about anything. It's a technique I used when my husband was getting progressively worse. However, to be honest with you, I don't know how much longer I can keep it up."

"Just let go," Hotch advised her. "It's all over with and you and Julie and Reid are all safe. Now, I suspect that you are pretty beat after everything you have been through today. Why don't you let me escort you upstairs to your room? I want to make sure you arrive safely." He smiled as he stood up and offered her his arm.


	59. Chapter 59

When Caryn awoke the next morning, she was temporarily disoriented. She knew that she was in her own bed in her suite, but something wasn't quite –

She searched her memory thinking back and then, suddenly, the previous day's occurrences came flooding back and she began trembling.

"Mom?" Julie burst through the door and into the room. "Mom – Are you awake?"

"I am now, sweetie," she replied, taking a deep breath. "You are up early. What have you been doing?"

"I've been downstairs with everyone," Julie reported. "I helped Agent Rossi make breakfast and then Mrs. Lewis came over and brought us one of her really good coffee cakes. And now she's busy talking with Dr. Reid – I mean the woman Dr. Reid not our Dr. Reid."

"And Michael is picking on me again!" she concluded her report.

"I suspect it's about time I got up," Caryn sighed as she slowly sat up and stretched. "We have a houseful of guests and I am not being a good hostess. I'll sort out everything between you and Michael when I get downstairs. In the meantime, try to maintain the peace."

"Take your time," Julie advised her cheerfully. "I know Agent Rossi wants to make sure your breakfast ready for you when you arrive." She bustled out of the room.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

When Caryn walked into the great room, Rossi took a second look and smiled. Gone was the frazzled housewife of yesterday and in her place was the confident, well dressed doyen of a sizeable household.

"Good morning, _Bella_!" he greeted her cheerfully as he admired the slim fitted trousers and colorful top. "You look like you had a good night's sleep."

"I did," Caryn confirmed. "The best I have had in months. It must be the fact that I had a house full of FBI agents so I finally felt safe."

"Our pleasure," Blake assured her cheerfully from where she was sitting talking with Dr. Reid and Mrs. Lewis.

"Caryn," Mrs. Lewis was waving at her to come join the women. "Do you know who this is?" she demanded, indicating Dr. Reid.

"Spencer's mother?" Caryn ventured a guess.

"This is Dr. Diana Reid!" Margaret announced. "Professor Emeritus of Literature at UNLV. I have been reading her reviews and articles for years!"

"Well, we suspected that Spencer had a strong background in literature," Caryn observed. "And, it looks as though we were right."

"Now," she continued looking longingly towards the kitchen. "I understand you brought one of your famous coffee cakes?"

"And I will have a piece for you in just a minute," Hotch promised as he appeared with a glass of orange juice in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. "If you will allow me – " he offered her his arm. "I have a place set up for you on the front porch in the shade and after you are seated there I will bring you something to eat."

Caryn was soon sitting on the front porch next to a small bistro table. Several plates with an assortment of breakfast items were on the table and Hotch was sitting across from her.

"Aaron, you didn't have to do all this," she protested as she took another bite of the vegetable omelet Rossi had made for her.

"It's just my way of saying 'Thank You'," Hotch replied. "Thank you for saving my agent and thank you for your hospitality."

"And, you are very welcome," Caryn assured him.

"Now, where are Julie and Spencer?" she asked as she looked around the front yard. "I haven't seen either of them since I came downstairs."

"I think they took Mr. Reid for a walk," Hotch told her. "When they left they were arguing about which way to go."

"And," he added, smiling. "As they walked by me I will swear that Reid was exuding an air of what I can only describe as 'decadence'."

"Two only children enjoying the novelty of having someone to argue with," Caryn diagnosed the situation.

"And, as for Spencer and the air about him," she continued. "For the past three weeks that poor man has been stuck out here with a teenaged girl and her collection of shampoo, conditioners, body washes, and whatever other lotions and potions she has secreted in their shared bathroom. I must say, though, that he has adjusted nicely. Somehow I get the impression that this is the first time in a long time that he has had someone fuss over him."

"You never had any other children?" Hotch asked quietly.

"We wanted them," Caryn explained. "But, the timing was never right. And, then, when the timing was right, I had a miscarriage. Shortly after that, my husband had his accident and then the timing really wasn't right."

"What about you, do you have any children?" she questioned curiously.

"One, a boy. His name is Jack and he is eight," Hotch smiled fondly. "You'll have to meet him sometime."

"Maybe you can bring him out some weekend," Caryn suggested. "He would probably enjoy tramping through the woods and getting all wet and dirty."

"He definitely would," Hotch agreed.

"What is it?" he asked as he noticed that she was staring intently at the vehicles parked on the front drive. "Do you see something?"

"I don't know," she replied slowly. "Let's wait a minute – "


	60. Chapter 60

"There – Right there!" Caryn stood up and walked over to the porch railing. "I knew I saw something!"

"What? Where?" Hotch joined her.

"Over there – Between the doctor's car and the black SUV parked directly in front of it," Caryn explained as she pointed. "And, from what I saw –"

"What is that?" she questioned as she saw Hotch pulling out his weapon.

"If there is someone lurking around out there, who knows what is going on?" Hotch tried to push her behind him. "I need you to – "

"Put that away!" Caryn interrupted, pushing back.

"Jimmy Logan," she called out. "Come out from between those cars and get over here!"

"Don't move, Ms. Harris," the young man who materialized in the driveway appeared to be in his early 20's and was holding a gun pointed in her direction. "I don't want to have to shoot you."

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" Caryn demanded. "Are you trying to get into some kind of trouble?"

"I think it is a little late for that," was the reply.

"Put the gun down – Now!" Hotch's voice rang out.

"Shut up!" Caryn snapped at Hotch. "And put that thing away!" She gestured towards his gun.

"Now, Jimmy," she continued. "Why don't you put your gun down on the hood of the car you are standing next to, and then come over here and tell me what the problem is?"

"I – I don't know," was the uncertain reply.

"Jimmy, you don't want me to have to call your grandmother on you now, do you?" Caryn asked. "And, you can rest assured that unless you put that gun down I will do exactly that!"

"My grandmother?" the young man questioned worriedly.

"Yes – Your grandmother!" Caryn declared. "Now, on the hood of the car, please."

Slowly, reluctantly, the man put the gun on the hood of the car and then looked expectantly at Caryn.

"Good," Caryn told him. "Now, Jimmy, what's the problem?"

"I don't want to go to jail!" he blurted out. "I don't!"

"Why would you be going to jail?" Caryn asked, puzzled.

The other deputies – I didn't know what was going on – Honest!" the young man declared in a sobbing voice. "I wasn't involved."

"Oh!" understanding was dawning. "Jimmy, were you a sheriff's deputy? For how long?"

"About ten days," was the answer.

"And, you had no idea about what was going on?" was her next question. Followed by, "You weren't there last night, were you?"

"I had no idea what they had planned! And, I wasn't there last night because grandma said I had to finish dinner before I went out. And then I helped her clear up and by the time I got over there, there were state police cars all over the place so I just drove on by and then I spent the night in my truck scared they were going to come after me." It all came out in a rush. "And, now – " he looked hopelessly at Caryn.

"Okay, Jimmy," Caryn took a deep breath. "This is what you are going to do. First off, you are going to leave that gun right where it is. I will put it in a plastic baggie and stash it in one of my kitchen drawers. When your grandmother comes over this afternoon to make sure I am okay, and I am sure she will, I will give it to her. Then, you are going to get into your truck and drive over to the state police post. Leave any weapons you may have with you in the truck. Walk inside and tell them exactly what you just told me. You are a recent hire, you had no idea what was going on, and you weren't there last night. You will probably have to tell the story a couple of times, but my guess is that they will let you go. And, if you are lucky, a couple of months from now when they start rebuilding the sheriff's department, you might get your job back."

"Does that sound okay?" She looked expectantly at the young man.

"Yes, Ms. Harris," the man sounded relieved. "I'll go right now."

"Drive carefully," Caryn called after him as he turned to leave.

"JJ," she turned towards the front door where the agent has positioned herself just inside the screen. "If you will handle bagging the gun? Just put it in a drawer in the kitchen and I'll worry about it later."

"Not a problem," JJ assured her as she walked down the steps towards Garcia's car.

"You do realize that he pulled a weapon on a federal agent, don't you?" Hotch asked seriously.

"Aaron, do you really want to fill out all the paperwork associated with that?" Caryn questioned in return. "Besides, he is a scared young man who made one unwise decision which didn't result in anyone getting hurt. Should he suffer for the rest of his life because of that?"

"You're right, I'm not particularly fond of paperwork," Hotch smirked at her as he holstered his weapon.

"Disarming an unsub by threatening to tell his grandmother? That has got to be a first," Morgan commented as he walked out the front door and over to join them. "I'll have to remember that one."

"You never met his grandmother!" Caryn informed him. "That woman is not to be trifled with!"

"Call for you, Bossman," Garcia walked onto the porch holding up her cell phone. "Section Chief Cruz is looking for an update."

"I knew the peace and quiet were too good to last!" Hotch sighed as he took the phone.


	61. Chapter 61

Hotch has no sooner walked off to gain some privacy for his phone call with Cruz when Rossi materialized on the front porch with a carafe of fresh coffee and another cup.

"Sit back down," he told Caryn holding up the carafe. "And, allow me join you."

"You do realize you took quite a chance there," Rossi observed as he refilled Caryn's coffee cup. "That situation could have gone either way."

"You do drink your coffee black, don't you?" he added.

"I had the advantage of knowing the parties involved," Caryn told him. "And, believe me, Grandma Logan isn't anyone you would want to tangle with. She's the one who took a potshot at Deputy Wills a couple of days ago. He's lucky he still has an ear. And, black is fine – Thank you."

"You know," she continued thoughtfully. "Like a lot of the kids around here, Jimmy Logan grew up without a male role model in his life – Just the sheriff's deputies. He's lucky he has the grandmother he does. She's always kept a pretty close eye on him and his cousin, Peggy Sue. She wasn't able to defend herself or her daughter from the deputies, but she is bound and determined to defend her grandchildren."

"Assuming sexually assaulting teenaged girls was part of the deputies' modus operandi, I hate to think what a round of DNA tests in this area would reveal," Rossi said slowly. "Do you think anyone is going to demand them?"

"I don't know," Caryn replied thoughtfully. "You know, sometimes it's best to leave sleeping dogs lie."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"What?" Blake joined Morgan, who had come back inside and was looking out the front window, grinning widely.

"Rossi is smooth, Man, real smooth," Morgan replied. "And, he is definitely on the move!"

"You're first noticing?" JJ questioned as she joined them after having put the gun in the kitchen. "It started last night at the hospital. And, I think Hotch has the inside edge seeing as how they both have kids."

"Hotch? Rossi?" Garcia was suddenly there, holding a sheaf of papers. "What did I miss?"

"Two Romeos competing for the hand of the fair maiden," Blake filled her in with a smile.

"Don't you mean feisty mother?" JJ corrected her.

"And, the third contender has arrived," Mrs. Lewis observed as she pointed to a state police car pulling up in front of the house.

"A local?" JJ questioned. "Makes sense."

"Just like the knights of the round table," Dr. Diana Reid added dreamily. "Competing to earn their lady's favor."

"Although, I don't think jousting is on the schedule today," Mrs. Lewis told her with a smile.


	62. Chapter 62

"Lieutenant Thomas!" Caryn exclaimed as the lawman walked up to the porch. "What are you doing here? I would have thought that you were busy either processing the deputies or collecting evidence against them."

"I took a break," the lieutenant told her. "Everything seems to be under control and I wanted to check on how you are doing. Also, I want to explain about the man you caught last night sneaking around in the hospital."

"Oh, and by the way," he added. "As I was driving over here I saw Mich – eh, Dr. Reid - and Julie walking down the road with an older man. Dr. Reid seemed to be lecturing about something."

"That's Mr. Reid, his father," Caryn explained. "He's from Las Vegas and I strongly suspect Spencer was expounding on the flora and fauna found in this area."

"Why don't you come up here," she suggested, gesturing towards the porch stairs. "You can pull a chair over and Dave and I can both get all the details at the same time. That way, you'll only have to tell the story once."

"You and Dave do know each other, don't you?" she inquired once the Lieutenant was sitting next to her.

"Lieutenant Thomas and I met yesterday at the state police post," Rossi responded holding out his hand to shake. "He's the one who identified Spencer as Michael. Good to see you again, Lieutenant."

"Doug – It's Doug," the lieutenant made sure to tell Caryn as he shook Rossi's hand.

"Well, Doug," she smiled at him. "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Officer Hancock has been at our post for almost three years," Doug began. "Ever since he graduated from the academy. About six months ago, he was denied a promotion he thought he should have received. He had heard rumors that the Culpepper County sheriff's deputies routinely got promotions based solely on length of service, so he went over there and started asking questions. Somehow, someone over there convinced him to become their mole at the state police post and he has been passing along information for the past several months. There have been deposits made into his bank account that appear to back that up. The only reason he didn't pass on any information concerning yesterday's raid is because he had the day off and he's not a member of our SWAT team. Plus, we got all the additional help we needed for the raid from Headquarters in Roanoke."

"Apparently, when Hancock heard about the raid and the arrests, he got it into his head that he could help the situation by murdering the FBI agent who appeared to have drawn attention to the deputies' actions," he concluded. "Fortunately, your guy was still there and stopped him."

"Are you sure there aren't any others?" Rossi asked.

"Commander Sinclaire is getting a group in from Roanoke to help vet all the other officers at our post," was the reply. "And, he is not looking forward to that."

"That poor man," Caryn sympathized. "Having to put everyone who works for him under a microscope can't be easy."

"I also wanted to tell you that I understand why you and Dr. Lewis didn't tell me about Michael and the fact that you didn't know who he was," Doug continued. "I am a little hurt that you didn't trust me, but I do understand."

"Oh, Doug," Caryn sighed. "I wanted to tell you, I really did. But, I just – I don't know, I just couldn't. Something was stopping me."

"You followed your gut," Rossi observed thoughtfully. "And that's not a bad idea."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

What can you tell us about Bachelor #3?" Garcia stage whispered to Mrs. Lewis.

The agents, Mrs. Lewis, and Dr. Diana Reid were busily watching the proceedings on the porch through the window of the great room.

"He's a widower with two grown children and one grandchild, with another grandchild on the way," Mrs. Lewis replied. "His wife passed away unexpectedly a little over a year ago and he has been dropping in on Caryn periodically for the past two months."

"He doesn't look like much of a reader," Blake observed. "And, Reid and the Harris's are all big readers."

"Plus, Spence and Julie would have to compete for attention with the grandchildren as well as with the children," JJ added. "I don't know how that would work out."

"Julie will probably be heading back to college in a little while, though," Mrs. Lewis observed. "And, Spencer will be going back to Quantico. So, that might not be much of an issue."

"I think our guys have a better chance!" Garcia announced confidently. "And, I think that now is as good a time as any for me to go out there and confess my sins!" She waved her handful of papers in the air before heading out the front door.


	63. Chapter 63

"I need to confess something," Garcia announced as she strolled through the door and out onto the front porch.

"And what might that be, Kitten?" Rossi inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I accidentally did some snooping," Garcia handed the sheaf of papers to a puzzled Caryn.

"What?" she asked as she glanced at the top page.

"Julie told me I could use the computers in the classroom to check on some things for work," Garcia began. "And, while I was working, the computer pinged and a notice popped up showing that an e-mail had arrived. When I tried to close the notice window, I accidentally opened the e-mail and, when I saw Reid's name, I couldn't help reading it." She pointed at the papers. "And, I thought you might want to read it right away, too."

"I am really, really sorry," she continued. "I didn't mean to snoop. And I'll do penance – Anything you want! I'll even dig in your garden, as long as there aren't any worms involved."

Caryn began skimming the top page and then began laughing.

"What is it?" Rossi asked.

"It's a response to one of the inquiries I sent out to various colleges and universities concerning Michael," Caryn explained between giggles. "This is from Southern States College and, you have got to hear this –

 _"_ _Unfortunately, the description you sent doesn't match any member of our staff,"_ she began reading. _"It does, however, appear to describe Dr. Spencer Reid. Dr. Reid works for the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI, and he also periodically lectures at many of the colleges and universities throughout the area. I believe his picture is on the FBI website, so you may want to check there to see if he is the man you encountered."_

"It appears that even if you guys hadn't shown up, I still would have figured out who Michael was," Caryn observed. "I was on the right path. And, Penelope, you are forgiven. Even though I would love to see you digging in my garden."

"You were definitely on the right path, _Bella_ ," Rossi agreed. "And, you would have had Reid back to us in no time."

"You definitely have the makings of a detective," Doug agreed as he stood up. "And, now, if you will excuse me, Ladies," he nodded to Garcia and Caryn. "And Dave – I need to get back to the post. Duty calls."

"Nice of you to stop by," Rossi stood up to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you," Garcia added.

"I'll be seeing you?" Caryn asked hopefully.

"Of course you will," Doug assured her.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Is Reid back yet?" Hotch questioned, as he walked around the corner of the house still holding Garcia's cell phone.

"Not yet," Garcia replied. "Do you need me to ping him?"

"No. It's just that Cruz was asking whether he had been cleared to travel," Hotch replied as he handed the phone back to Garcia. "He would like to see us back in Quantico today."

"I assume Dr. Lewis is the one who would have to clear him," Caryn suggested. "And, I suspect we could lure him out here if we offered him lunch. Let me get with Margaret and see what she can arrange."

"And, let me see about lunch," Rossi stood up. "With your well-stocked pantry that should be no problem."

"Sit back down," Caryn instructed him. "You have done enough. Let Spencer and Julie make lunch."

"The two of them can handle that?" Garcia questioned, surprised.

"You would be surprised what that terrible twosome can do," Caryn replied. "And, if I am not mistaken, I see them coming down the road right now." She pointed.

"It appears that Spencer is still lecturing and Mr. Reid is still taking it all in," Rossi observed. "It's good to know that some things never change."


	64. Chapter 64

"That was an excellent lunch," Dr. Lewis declared as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You two really did an outstanding job."

Working together, Reid and Julie had assembled a picnic-style lunch featuring hamburgers, potato salad, baked beans, and other 'fixings', and served it buffet-style. Everyone was now spread out between the kitchen and the great room relaxing and eating.

"Pretty Boy really can cook," Morgan sounded surprised.

"That potato salad was exceptional," Blake commented. "Julie, you have to give me a lesson on how you made it."

"Well, the hamburgers and the rest of the meal were good as well," JJ said. "I'll have to tell Henry that his Uncle Spence is an excellent cook."

"He had help!" Julie immediately protested.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to include you," JJ assured her with a smile. "And, be prepared, because Henry is definitely going to want to meet you."

"Spencer has always been good at whatever he tried," Dr. Diana Reid told everyone as her husband nodded in agreement.

"Maybe not everything," Caryn gently corrected her. "He is still working on mastering the art of starting a fire in the fireplace without smoking up the room."

"Be that as it may," Dr. Lewis stood up. "I believe I am expected to sign some papers and, before I do, I want to take one last look at my patient."

"Why don't you use the library?" Caryn suggested. "The two of you can talk in private in there."

"Dr. Reid," Dr. Lewis solemnly addressed Reid. "If you will join me?"

"It would be my pleasure, Dr. Lewis," was the reply as the two men smirked at each other.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Caryn asked when she noticed tears forming in Julie's eyes as the two men headed for the library.

"Michael is leaving?" Julie asked sadly.

"We always knew he would have to leave sometime," her mother gently reminded her. "At least we know that he is going back to the FBI and his job helping people."

"And, Sweet Pea, you can come visit us in Quantico anytime." Garcia quickly moved over next to the girl and gave her a hug.

"You certainly can," Rossi assured her. "You and your mother both." He smiled over at Caryn.

"And, if it is okay with your mother, we will come visit you," Hotch spoke up.

"But, I'll be going back to college," Julie protested. "And, I don't know if either I or Spencer will have the time."

"You are forgetting that Spencer is also **Dr.** Spencer Reid," Blake pointed out. "And, he guest lectures at colleges and universities throughout the country in various departments on a variety of subjects. I'll bet he can arrange to lecture in one of your classes. All he has to do is ask."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"I'm supposed to clear you so you can go back to work," Dr. Lewis told Reid once they were alone in the library. "But, you don't seem to be too enthusiastic about that. Don't you want to go back?"

I'm not sure," Reid replied slowly. "Everyone seems to expect me to go back and just pick up where I left off; and I'm not so sure I want to."

"What do you want to do?" the doctor questioned. "From what I understand, you have quite a number of options."

"That's part of the problem," Reid sighed. "I know that if I don't go back to the BAU I'm going to be offered all sorts of job opportunities, and I don't want to have to make a decision right now."

"Well, you can probably delay that decision for a short time," Dr. Lewis said thoughtfully. "You do want to spend some time with your folks, don't you?"

"Of course," Reid replied quickly.

"And, there will be a lot of mail piled up and a bunch of phone messages waiting for you when you get back, won't there?" the doctor continued.

"Yes," Reid agreed.

"Well then, why don't you take some time off to handle 'personal business'?" was the doctor's suggestion. "That should give you some time to catch your breath, look things over, and see how you feel. You'll be back in Quantico with your friends and colleagues, but you won't have to go to work at the FBI every day."

"That might work," Reid admitted.

"And, if at any time you want to come back out here, I am sure you can," the doctor continued. "I know that Caryn will always be glad to see you come through the door and you'll also be welcome at our house any time you want to stop by."

"Thank you," Reid told him as he stood up to shake hands. "You know, you would make a very good psychiatrist."

"Part of being a GP in a country setting," the doctor replied. "You get to practice a little bit of everything."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Well, that was an easy one," Dr. Lewis announced when they rejoined the rest of the group in the great room. "I have no doubt that Dr. Reid is fit to return to work. If you will give me the fax number, I will have my office send through the necessary paperwork."

"Great," Hotch declared. "Let me write it down for you."

"Aunt Caryn?" Reid asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Michael," Cary automatically replied.

"I'm sorry - Spencer," she quickly corrected herself. "I'm sorry but I just can't help it - I've been thinking of you as Michael for so long. I hope you don't mind, but I know I am going to slip from time to time."

"I'll make you a deal," Reid offered. "You can call me anything you want, just as long as I can continue calling you 'Aunt Caryn'."

"Deal!" the woman agreed with a smile.

"But, right now, I need to talk to you about something else," Reid told her seriously.

"Okay? Do you want to go into the classroom?" Caryn suggested.

"I don't want to go back to Quantico!" Reid burst out once they were in the classroom with the door closed. "I know I need to in order to handle some personal business, but I don't want to stay there!"

"It's kind of scary, isn't it?" Caryn asked him. "Going back to the life you subconsciously took a break from and left behind. I'm afraid the Julie and I have wrapped you up in a cocoon for the past few weeks."

"I am scared," Reid admitted. "I remember what my job is like and I'm not sure I can deal with it again."

"Well, I assume you will have to undergo a psych evaluation before you go back to work," Caryn said. "So, why don't you wait and see what comes of that? I would hate to have you make a decision you'll later regret."

"Is it okay if I come back here – Sometimes – Just to visit?" Reid mumbled as he studied his feet.

"Spencer, look at me." Caryn put her hand under his chin and tilted his head up so he was looking her in the eyes. "This is your home and don't you ever forget that! You are welcome here at any time. You might have to make your own bed when you arrive but, regardless of what happens, you will always be welcome here and don't you ever doubt that!"

"Thanks, Aunt Caryn!" There were tears in Reid's eyes as they hugged.


	65. Chapter 65

"We're heading home?" JJ questioned as the team gathered on the front lawn.

"Yes. Apparently Cruz is expecting us later this afternoon," Garcia replied. "And, I know that my babies have missed me. Let me tell you, if Kevin has so much as – "

"Calm down, Baby Girl," Morgan interrupted her. "I am sure Kevin is doing his best to avoid the wrath of the Computer Goddess."

"I know I would be," Blake added with a smile.

"Now, we just have to get everyone loaded into the vehicles," JJ commented as she watched the scene in front of her.

"First, we need to separate Dr. Diana Reid from Mrs. Lewis," Blake observed. "That way she, Mr. Reid, and Spencer can go with Garcia in her car."

"That involves separating Reid from both Julie and Dr. Lewis," Garcia pointed out. "And, I suspect that is going to involve some tears from Julie."

"Then we need to separate both Hotch and Rossi from Aunt Caryn," Morgan smirked. "And, believe me, neither one of them is going to leave before the other. It's a guy thing."

"Well, I need to get going. I have Henry and Will waiting for me," JJ declared, taking out a set of keys. "Morgan, how do you want to divide this up?"

"You take Rossi and I'll take Hotch," Morgan suggested, taking out another set of keys. "Blake?"

"No offence, Morgan, but I think I'll go with JJ," Blake replied. "I'm sure the two of us can wrestle Rossi into the SUV. We'll leave Hotch to you."

"No offence taken," Morgan assured her. "Baby Girl? Ready to attack?"

"On your count," Garcia replied with a smile as the three of them each approached their chosen target.

As they stood waving at the vehicles pulling out of Caryn Harris' drive, Dr. Lewis turned to his wife. "Well, you said the other day that Ms. Harris was ready to resume her life," he commented. "And, it appears you were right. Now, which one of the three do you think she's going to choose?"

"Don't you already know?" his wife smirked back. "I do!" 

* * *

**Okay - Don't lynch me yet - Please? There is one more chapter coming which will tie up all the loose ends and answer all your questions - I Promise!.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Epilogue**

 **18 months later**

"Morgan, can't you drive any faster?" Garcia fussed at her fiancé. "I want to get the room at the restaurant decorated before the guests start arriving."

"Calm down, Baby Girl," Morgan smiled over at her as she sat next to him in the passenger seat of his SUV. "We'll get there in plenty of time. And, I thought you said that Mrs. Lewis is going to be there helping you with the shower."

"She is," Garcia explained. "This is her and Dr. Lewis' last weekend in Virginia before they move to Las Vegas. I still can't believe they are actually going!"

"Well, Dr. Lewis did say it was about time he retired," Morgan pointed out. "And, after Mrs. Lewis was offered a slot in the graduate level literature study program at University of Nevada, Las Vegas, that sealed the deal."

"After she spent all those years looking after her husband and raising their kids, it's time she got the opportunity to pursue her own interests," Garcia agreed. "And, she had Dr. Diana's recommendation to help her get in. They were lucky that their youngest son was willing to take the house."

"I thought Reid would have a fit!" Morgan exclaimed. "He loves that library! He actually got a complete set of the blueprints for it so he can reproduce it someday when he buys a house of his own."

"Mrs. Steadman also said she would try to get there early," Garcia continued. "And, she promised to bring both of the boys to help hang the streamers. They are home from college for the weekend and she is planning on putting them to work!"

"Trey is doing very well in that advanced studies math program Reid helped him get into and having his big brother at the same school has helped ease the transition," she added.

"The Steadman's are living in Quantico now, aren't they?" Morgan asked as he concentrated on his driving.

"Oh, yes," Garcia confirmed. "They bought a house not too far from the one Caryn owns. After the Virginia State Police realized that Mr. Steadman had already flagged several of the Culpepper County Sheriff's Deputies bank accounts because he thought there was something suspicious about them, they honored him with their 'Civilian of the Year' award. Apparently, that is quite a big deal. After that, job offers came flooding in and the bank he works for had no choice but to offer him a better position. He is now heading up an office dedicated to investigating suspected fraudulent accounts. Plus, he gets enough time off so that he can teach classes in Economics and Finance at a small, private college nearby."

"Talking about colleges – " Morgan interrupted. "Aren't the two girls who were studying with Julie also in college now?"

"Are you interested in them?" Garcia teased. "They might be a bit young for you!"

"Baby Girl!" Morgan protested. "You know you are the only one for me!"

"I know," Garcia shot him a smile as she fingered her engagement ring. "And, it took you long enough to figure that out. However, you are right. Tara and Peggy Sue's mothers both got money from the fund that was set up to assist victims of sheriff's deputies. And, they both used it to send their daughters to a private high school specializing in independent study. The girls both graduated with honors and are now sharing a dorm room at the college where Mr. Steadman teaches. And, it appears that Steve Grainger will be joining them there next semester."

"Plus, Tara's mother finished up her nurses' training and passed her state boards," Garcia concluded her report.

"I remember - We went to her graduation party," Morgan smiled. "Which, as it turned out, was also an engagement party. She and Lieutenant Thomas both looked really happy as they thanked Aunt Caryn for introducing them."

"I think they are happy," was Garcia's opinion. "Apparently she never wanted any more children and is delighted to have joined the lieutenant's ready made family."

"Unlike this afternoon's guest of honor," Morgan chuckled. "I have to admit, I was totally floored when I heard the news. How is Julie dealing with the fact that she is going to be a big sister?"

"Ask her yourself," Garcia told him holding up a text message she had just received. "Reid just picked her up from her dorm and the two of them should be arriving at about the same time we do."

"Provided they don't kill each other first," Morgan commented. "They are probably arguing like cat and dog. I swear, sometimes I can't believe those two really aren't brother and sister."

"Morgan, think about it," Garcia said thoughtfully. "What did you and your sisters argue about?"

"Whose turn it was to do the dishes – Whose fault it was that the window got broken – Who took the last cookie," Morgan turned to look at her. "What is your point?"

"What do Reid and Julie argue about?" Garcia asked.

"The last time I heard them, it was about the best translation of a line from a Greek tragedy, interspersed with Julie telling him he needed to get some different clothes," Morgan replied slowly. "Are you saying – But he's ten years older than her!"

"That might be a big difference when she is six and he is sixteen," Garcia agreed. "Or even when she is twenty and he is thirty. However, when he is seventy and she is sixty, will it still be a big deal?"

"You mean?" Morgan was shocked.

"Well, I wouldn't be looking for a 'Save The Date' card yet," Garcia said knowingly. "But, maybe, within a year – "

"Reid getting married?" Morgan said thoughtfully. "Our little genius is growing up!"

"He certainly is," Garcia agreed. "Even since he decided to come back to the BAU he has been stepping up and accepting more responsibility, as well as getting very protective of certain people."

"Oh Yes!" Morgan grinned. "I'm still sorry I missed it when he stormed through the bullpen looking for the SOB who had impregnated his Aunt Caryn without benefit of matrimony!"

"Don't worry," Garcia smirked. "I have that one preserved for posterity. Someday we are going to have to share it with the little one."

"You know," she added. "If Rossi hadn't had that engagement ring sitting on his desk, I have no doubt they both would have both ended up in the emergency room. Even Agent Anderson had run up there after him, prepared to break up a fight."

"I have to feel sorry for Hotch, though," Morgan shook his head sadly. "But, it's his own fault. He just didn't move fast enough. I told him he needed to move in and seal the deal, but he just hesitated – "

"Jack is being pretty cool about it, though," Garcia pointed out. "He told me that since Uncle Dave is getting a new baby that means he is getting a new cousin, and that is just fine with him. His only regret is that the house out in the township was sold. He really enjoyed the weekend visits out there."

"Aunt Caryn is lucky that couple came along when they did and offered to buy the place," Morgan observed. "Although, I can't for the life of me imagine anyone wanting to live all the way out there."

"Apparently, they are planning on home schooling their children and living off the land," Garcia smirked. "Which is going to be interesting, considering that Caryn has had all the latest and greatest modern conveniences installed in that house."

"Well, to each their own," Morgan drew a deep breath as he pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant where the baby shower was being held. "Now, we have had a Rossi wedding so let's have a Rossi baby shower!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Three weeks later Master Michael David Rossi arrived, weighting in at 7 lbs. 10 ozs. He was joined seventeen months later by his sister, Miss Amanda Caryn Rossi, weighting in at 7 lbs. 6 ozs. Following the birth of his second child, David Rossi retired from the FBI to concentrate on his writing as well as to continue his consulting work.

Eleven months after their wedding, Morgan and Garcia welcomed Master Aaron Spencer David Derrek Garcia-Morgan into their lives. Shortly afterwards, Morgan also left the FBI and, with help from Caryn, opened up his own security consulting firm. As Caryn explained it, she enjoyed financing small business ventures.

Meanwhile, she and Garcia had joined forces to concentrate on managing the software company founded by Caryn's first husband and his friends. As a result, the company was growing so fast it was seriously considering going public.

Julie and Reid continued their ongoing disputes right up until their wedding day. Afterwards, Julie continued with her studies, working to obtain a PhD in Psychology, while Reid continued routinely challenging each and every one of her hypothesis. As a result, when the time came for Julie to defend her thesis, she passed with flying colors despite being seven months pregnant. However, two months later when the young couple was joined by Miss Diana Caryn Harris-Reid who, to no one's surprise, entered the world loudly vocalizing, the discussions were suddenly toned down and eventually came to an (almost) stop.

After the birth of his daughter, Reid decided to leave the BAU and join Blake in teaching at Georgetown University. Both continued to consult with the BAU and when a family annihilator left a young brother and sister orphaned, Blake and her husband James quickly stepped in and adopted them.

Following the birth of Rossi's son, Hotch realized that his hesitation had cost him a wife and had also cost Jack the opportunity to have siblings. He took several weeks off and flew to London where he courted and then proposed to Emily. Surprisingly, she accepted and they set up housekeeping in the Knightsbridge section of London. She continued working for Interpol while Hotch was immediately hired at the U.S. Embassy to work on threat assessments throughout Europe. When an American student studying in London was killed in an auto accident, Jack and Sergio were joined by a young lady.

JJ continued working in the BAU and, despite the birth of two more children (a boy and a girl) and a divorce from Will, continued moving steadily up through the ranks of the FBI. She was working as a special assistant to Chief Cruz when he was reclaimed by the State Department. It came as a surprise to no one when she easily stepped into his position, taking over as Chief of the BAU.

 **FINI!**

* * *

 **Thank You - Thank You - Thank You for taking the time to read and comment on this story. I really appreciate the time and effort you put into your comments/suggestions. Hopefully, you like (enjoy) the ending. I think I managed to tie up any loose ends. If there is anything I missed, please let me know.**

 **Until next time -**


End file.
